


End Simulation

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/F, G!P Kara Danvers, Knotting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena doesn't want to process her feelings she just wants to be rawed, Lena's office was damaged during the making of this story, Masturbation, Office Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Praise Kink, Pregnant and angry Lena, Rough Sex, Smut, So much smut, Virtual Reality, season 5 fic, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: Lena is angry, in heat and still longing for Kara – so she uses a pair of her own knock-off virtual reality lenses to bring a fantasy to life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 228
Kudos: 3421





	1. Chapter 1

Lena lowered the lights in her office to suit her mood, which was dark, brooding and oh _so_ aroused. 

She had been around Kara for practically the entire day and smiled until her face hurt. In all of the years of their friendship, she never expected to find herself in a position where she needed to _fake_ pleasure in Kara’s presence. Then again, those past few years had involved constant lying on Kara’s part. Nothing would mend their damaged relationship now, but Lena’s traitorous body wanted a quick fix. Her body needed it, because she was on the brink of starting her heat and all of her thoughts were of Kara. 

Slipping in a pair of knock-off virtual reality lenses that she designed herself, Lena paced around and tried to come up with a suitable fantasy to explore. 

In the end, she went with a simple scenario: Kara coming to check on her late at night, only to discover her masturbating. 

Lena removed her lab coat and unzipped her skirt. She stepped out of her heels and let her hair down, then settled onto her comfortable leather couch. Her pussy had already soaked through her panties and she dragged the fabric out of the way. 

“Begin simulation.” Lena husked, teasing herself with light circles that sent tendrils of pleasure through her empty cunt. The thought of being caught in the act was more thrilling than she imagined it would be, and she found herself staring at the balcony door, waiting for Kara to barge in just as she usually did.

It took a few minutes before anything happened — long enough to heighten the experience and make it feel real as Lena rubbed herself firmly, biting her lower lip and rocking her hips. 

Kara came through the glass balcony door only to stop in her tracks with a strangled whine.

“Lena! Oh _Rao_ – uh - god,” Kara sputtered. Her face flamed and her eyes widened at the sight of the Lena enjoying herself privately. “I’m so sorry.” She rambled, bowing her head and looking at her feet, despite the way she huffed at the scents in the air greedily, as if to pull as much of them into her lungs as possible. “I was — I just wanted to make sure you were okay – and – ”

Lena smirked at the sight of Kara so flustered and opened her legs wider. “Don’t act so coy, Kara, look at me.” She demanded, her fingers swiping through her copious slick until Kara’s eyes were fixated on her pussy. Pushing two fingers inside of herself, she groaned and Kara gasped, dropping the bag of take-out she had brought.

“You’ve wanted to see this for a long time, haven’t you?” Lena quirked a dark eyebrow that pinned Kara to the spot as she fucked herself roughly. She relished the smacking sound of her wet pussy because it made the whole fantasy more obscene.

“Well I… it’s…. I’ve — _yes._” Kara finally blurted, both mortified by the confession, and yet so enthralled by Lena that she couldn’t deny it any longer. The front of her pants had tented and she seemed torn between wanting to hide it and wanting to show it off.

“Under all that soft blustering there’s an aggressive streak you try to hide. We both know it’s there, Kara, so why pretend?” Lena’s lips spread in a dangerous grin and she slipped her fingers out of her blushing hole to spread herself for Kara’s ravenous gaze. “Take your pants off and show me how much you’ve wanted to fuck me all of these years.” 

Not many people were privy to the knowledge of how dirty Lena could be in the bedroom, but to see the shock on Kara’s face was positively worth it, even though it was merely a simulation.

Kara hesitated, and her lips worked to form words, but she said nothing as she deactivated her Super suit. Underneath she wore a tan jacket that she shrugged off and a white muscle tank that revealed her ripped biceps. She fumbled with her glasses, putting them aside before she pulled open the buckle on her belt. 

“Lena — are you sure you want to do this?” Kara nervously sputtered out and chewed her bottom lip while she unzipped her pants. “I just — I imagined we would talk – about our feelings first.”

It wasn’t lost on Lena that while Kara appeared reluctant, she continued to undress and move closer. The aroma of alpha pheromones filled Lena’s nostrils and she beckoned to Kara with both of her hands outstretched. 

“There will be time for discussion later,” Lena assured her, although she would certainly be turning off the simulation before any realistic talk about _feelings_ was necessary. “I’ve just gone into heat, Kara, and I could really use the help of my best friend. _Please._”

Lena’s lips curled into a soft but devious smile — which along with her plea was enough to affect Kara. 

Her manipulations all depended on Kara’s willingness to do anything for her, and of course Kara’s guilt was a powerful motivator. Kara would do whatever it took to make Lena happy, even in this simulated form. 

But what Lena hadn’t expected from the simulation was that Kara would come over and take her hand, or whisper such a genuine confession that it would shock her. 

“I need to say this beforehand,” Kara insisted with a gentle and nervous smile, while she reached out to push a dark strand of hair away from Lena’s face. “I’ve always wanted more than a friendship with you. If we do this, it’s going to mean a lot to me.”

Lena nodded in silent agreement and her eyebrows tightened together with tension that only broke as Kara cupped her cheek. 

Kara bent forward and smiled into a kiss that was both intense and deeply romantic. She wove her fingers into Lena’s hair, tickling the nape of her neck. 

It was more intimacy than Lena had bargained for, and her ridiculous heart simultaneously ached from, and craved the sweet nonsense of this fabrication. As much as she loathed Kara for breaking her heart, some small part of her still wanted the Super to be the one to mend it back together again.

In the safety of the simulation, Lena indulged herself by desperately kissing Kara in return. She couldn’t abide the softer emotions that flowed freely between them when she felt so conflicted, so she chose to scorch the romance from the kiss with a pure lustful heat instead.

Kara groaned into her mouth and Lena latched onto the Super’s belt and pulled her closer. “Get them off right now.” She commanded with a rasp of urgency.

The sooner Kara was inside her, the sooner Lena could reclaim her sanity, and she wouldn’t have to worry about the simulation trying to guide this act into something sickeningly close to love. Lena impatiently tugged the pants down and inadvertently came to eye level with Kara’s large cock. “My calculations must have been off.” She murmured as her throat dried.

“Huh?” Kara asked above her, with a confused head tilt and a scrunch of her eyebrows so uncanny that Lena silently prided herself on how well she had made these new lenses.

“You know me, always thinking of work.” Lena offered in lieu of an explanation, and that seemed to satisfy the algorithm because Kara nodded and her eyes were back to devouring the sight of her.

Lena pressed her tongue to the droplet of desire that formed at the tip of Kara’s cock. Licking it away shifted Kara’s attention completely back to sex. With the gloss of arousal all over her mouth, Lena gripped at the base and gave a firm pull on Kara’s cock. She lowered her lips onto it, popping them wetly over Kara’s head. Hollowing her cheeks, she began to suck sensually and curl her tongue under the sensitive rim. 

Lena breathed through her nose and forced as much of Kara’s length into her mouth as possible. 

Kara’s muscles tensed in reflex and she groaned in surprise. “Lee – Lee – nuh – what are you doing? Not that it isn’t a – fantasy come true, but why —” 

“You’re too tightly wound,” Lena softly chastised and placed her hands on Kara’s hips to urge them to buck. “Tell me the truth. You thought about this often, didn’t you?” Her red lipstick smudged, and she stretched her jaw to a painful ache to take more of Kara’s cock. 

Kara rocked her hips tentatively as she confessed, “Rao, so much, almost daily – I mean, not every day, but— but a lot.” She rambled, clearly enthralled by Lena’s lips wrapped around her cock. 

Moaning at every inch she pushed inside Lena’s warm and wet mouth, Kara’s confidence grew the more Lena encouraged her to let loose.

Lena could feel the tremble run through Kara’s thighs and she sucked harder, working her tongue down the underside of her shaft. She tried not to laugh when she realized how close Kara was to coming and made a soft moaning sound instead.

Of course the simulation would peg Kara for the kind of alpha that had no control over herself in the bedroom. Lena could adjust that, but she wasn’t about to stop in the middle of this to tweak any settings.

Instead she pulled her mouth free with a wet smack of her lips and grinned up at Kara. National City’s hero was nearly hyperventilating, she looked pained from being so close to the edge, and her cock was dripping excitement. 

“Well that won’t do, I expect a superhero to have more stamina and self-control than the average adolescent,” Lena husked. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re ready to finish. How selfish.”

Kara’s face burned with humiliation and she pressed her lips together as she nodded sharply. “I can last longer I - I usually do, it’s just you’re so… _you,_ and this is everything I’ve wanted for so long. I can do better. I’ll prove it.” She finished assertively, and before Lena could utter another word of complaint, the simulation kicked it up a gear and Kara flipped her over the arm of the couch so that her ass was in the air. Kara pushed into her drenched cunt with a forceful thrust that spread her pleasurably, and yet painfully wide.

“Gentle,” Lena hissed and grabbed Kara by the wrist to guide her hand between her thighs. “Touch me.” 

The sheer girth of Kara was a challenge for her pussy, stretching her inside as their bodies came together. It felt so real when Kara rocked into her and began to rub her clit at the same time, and Lena’s natural wetness soon made them both slick and ready. 

Kara took her good and hard, noticing all of the little responses of Lena’s body that signaled her need for it. 

Her heat changed her sensitivities and Kara seemed to understand that. Kara continued to play with Lena’s swollen clit, but also gripped her breast while filling up her pussy with more cock than she had ever taken before. The sensations overwhelmed Lena and she opened her mouth, exhaling breathy noises of satisfaction and encouragement. 

Kara’s arms secured her in a submissive bend and Lena clutched at the cushion in front of her for support. 

Pounding into her and keeping her in place, Kara lost her inhibitions and groaned out, “You’re so good and so wet for me, Lena.”

Kara’s praise kindled her inner warmth and sent tingles through Lena’s skin. She softly begged, “Say it again. Tell me I’m a good girl and I deserve to come.” 

Though her hips never stopped, Kara leaned into the curve of Lena’s back and urgently strummed her clit with two fingers as she husked into her ear, “You’re being so good for me Lena. Such a good girl, and you deserve to come hard.”

It shouldn’t have felt this wonderful, but even simulated praise had her moaning. She was louder than the raunchy, slapping sounds of sex that filled the room. Lena forced herself further into the pillow to stifle her whimpers, but then she realized it didn’t matter how she sounded when the only witness was herself.

Lena gave into her urges and reached around to grab onto any part of Kara that she could. Her short nails dug into the Super’s thighs as she tried to hold onto her, and she made an undignified noise as Kara pressed wet, open mouthed kisses over the back of her neck and shoulders.

“So good Lena, you’re so good,” Kara repeated in breathy murmurs as she moved with Lena instead of against her. Their heated fucking shifted to a more coordinated undulation and Kara worshipped every inch of her she could touch. “I want you to come. I need it. Please Lena, be a good girl for me. I need it so bad...”

Lena would hate herself in the morning for how quickly her body reacted to this fantasy but she was too far gone to even experience shame at how her pleasure escalated. She tensed fully at first, then shuddered almost violently as an orgasm sparked through her system and left her breathless but not satiated, at least not yet.

“I want you on your back,” Lena rasped, unwilling to acknowledge that she wanted to look at Kara as she took what she needed from this simulation. There was power in being the one on top, riding Kara as hard or as slow as she saw fit.

Kara sprawled eagerly on the couch as Lena straddled her, but as their eyes locked, strong emotions flowed through Lena that she tried to conceal.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena, and I’m so lucky,” Kara worshipfully gushed, her face a study in pure intentions and sincerity. She seemed enchanted with Lena’s body and reached out to touch her all over. Her hands mapped the curves of Lena’s hips and came together around her waist, then grasped both of her breasts. 

Lena rotated her hips and closed her eyes, concentrating only on her breathing and her own sexual gratification. She fisted a hand in Kara’s blonde curls and gripped one of her shoulders. Her movements became frantic and unstable, and Kara held her firmly at the waist, taking control of the act. 

She barely set a rhythm before Kara plunged deep inside her pussy. With fluid motions, Kara bucked and used her upper body strength to bounce Lena on her cock. 

Every fast paced surge from Kara filled Lena to her fullest, and the delicious ache from how she bottomed out spread through Lena’s abdomen until she felt the steady building pressure of her muscles tensing. When she cracked her eyes open, Kara was still mesmerized with her, and she shut them again tightly to try and block that from her mind.

It bothered Lena that she wanted to see it — that she wanted Kara to look at her like she was as amazing and as vital as the bright yellow sun that made her Super. Lena’s breath hitched from her competing emotions, no doubt brought on by the hormones that coursed freely through her blood and polluted her mind.

This was her heat playing with her, and Lena grudgingly opened her eyes to watch the way Kara touched her. Kara’s thumb glided exquisitely over her swollen clit and pulled raw moans from Lena. She held on tighter, almost spitefully as she tried to ride every pistoning thrust that Kara gave her.

“You’re close again,” Kara murmured thickly, enraptured by the sight of Lena so wild and uninhibited. “I can feel you tightening around me.” Kara groaned in awe, but instead of slowing down she chose that second to speed up. Her thighs smacked wetly into Lena’s ass, and she stared avidly at the cherry red of Lena’s spread cunt taking such a thorough pounding. “Come for me, Lena,” Kara rasped. “You are so good. I _lo_— ” 

Lena slapped a hand over Kara’s mouth to stop her from saying something else and ruining the powerful release as she jerked uncontrollably and threw her head back. Her pussy clenched and throbbed around the enormous shaft buried inside her velvety hole. She groaned, her slick pouring from her to soak Kara and the leather sofa beneath her.

Kara was still and thoughtful for a few seconds, as if trying to work out why Lena silenced her instead of allowing her to speak freely. They stared at each other until Kara shifted and took Lena with her. 

Sliding her arms under Lena’s knees, Kara hoisted her up and carried her towards the well-lit alcove by the door. 

“Kara, where are we going?” Lena softly questioned, only to fall quiet when the alpha held her against the wall and continued to pump into her. Those quick motions extended her orgasm and Lena gasped into Kara’s shoulder and whimpered from the sensitivity of her cunt. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Kara explained and worked the muscles in her quads, rutting into Lena’s still spasming body. 

Lena had visions of them ruining the wall behind her, but it was Kara’s hand that broke through the plaster. Kara failed to notice, and then she pinned Lena with her extraordinarily strong grip and her words. “I’ve always been drawn to you, Lena. You are just so important to me—“

Lena stopped breathing from fear that Kara would confess her feelings in the middle of sex, and she considered ending the simulation, but instead she took back control of it in the easiest way she knew how. 

“I want to feel your knot in me,” Lena demanded, though her voice was shaky from the vigorous way Kara hammered into her over-aroused pussy. 

Kara groaned and excitement rippled through Lena. She watched the blue of Kara’s eyes fade to black as her pupils dilated.

“Oh you liked hearing that,” Lena noted before she could stop herself. Being face to face in this carnal position, Lena had the urge to confide all sorts of dirty thoughts to this simulated version of Kara.

“I used to fantasize about you knotting me over my desk,” Lena whispered recklessly. “I’d get myself off to the idea of my sweet, flustered Kara falling into a powerful rut that she couldn’t control, and losing all of her good sense and inhibitions. I imagined her ravishing me— just tearing at my dress and taking what she considered hers, _finally._”

The noises that Kara made edged on animalistic and she slammed her cock into Lena, making her breasts bounce from the force. Kara’s thighs were slapping at Lena’s ass so roughly that it turned it a bright, beautiful red.

“I’ve fucked myself in that very chair when I was here at night with nothing but my imagination and sexual frustration for company.” Lena confessed, intrigued by the effect her words were having. It was cathartic and hedonistic, and she clawed her fingernails down Kara’s muscled back while hissing in her ear, “I called you more than once after I had come just to hear your voice, and you never knew what I had done to the thought of you.”

Listening to Lena turned Kara frantic with need and she moved towards the desk with purpose. She pinned Lena on the cold surface of it without pulling out and lunged fast and hard into her while spreading her legs wide. The desk jolted forward and Kara, forgetting her own strength, continued to rock with such extreme force that she pushed it halfway across the office.

Lena dug her fingers into Kara’s shoulder blades with a keening moan and shut her eyes to listen to the hot exhales Kara breathed against her neck. 

“_Fuck me,_” Lena rasped, her left hand tangling in Kara’s blonde hair as her lips found her ear, “_Fuck me so hard I can’t think anymore._”

Kara snarled, a startling primal sound that had Lena’s pussy flooding with more liquid heat that pooled between her legs and coated Kara’s thick cock liberally. “I used to think about making you come so many times I completely exhausted you,” Kara confided, and Lena’s pussy clenched in response. “I’ve always wanted to show you this other side of myself, this more powerful and confident side - not just as Supergirl, but the person you make me. The strong alpha I can be, _just for you._ I want you, Lena - I want you in so, so many ways.”

The algorithm must have sensed the shift in Lena. The rational side of her switched off and was replaced by the more animalistic urges that she kept buried inside herself, and so Kara’s hands suddenly moved from her legs to grip her hips and the Super gave a throaty rumble of, “I’m going to give you my knot, Lena, and you’re going to be very good for me and take it.”

The assertive tone did all kinds of wonderful things to Lena, and she hooked her feet behind Kara’s thighs and nodded vigorously, “Yes give me it, show me you’re the alpha I’ve been needing.” She deliriously rambled, her heat reaching a peak that had her so enthralled by the idea of being knotted that she grasped at Kara to pull her closer. Her hips gyrated to keep them locked together as she felt the base of Kara’s cock begin to swell.

Kara’s dark eyes were fixated on the sight of Lena’s glistening hole stretching wider to accommodate her knot and she was breathing heavily. Lena couldn’t see it but _god,_ she could feel it. Every fast rock of Kara’s hips pushed the swelling knot inside her and she felt full to bursting. Her body was ready for it so the ache was pleasurable, but the sensation of being opened so thoroughly by something so fucking massive and hot rendered her mindless. 

Lena’s jaw was slack and she clawed at Kara’s back, her legs wrapped roughly around her thighs as she ground herself against Kara as if she couldn’t get enough.

Pounding into her relentlessly, Kara slipped one hand between them to massage Lena’s clit and grunted when it caused her velvety walls to spasm around her thick length.

“Come with me,” Kara demanded, her fingers working at Lena at a furious pace. It was unclear which of them hit their release first, but they both began to tremble and rock together as if electrified by the ecstasy they felt. Kara groaned, long and loud as her cock throbbed and a rush of spurting warmth filled Lena to sate her omega instincts.

Lena dropped against the desk so hard that she smacked the back of her head. She relaxed and panted heavily, comfortable underneath Kara, who held her in a loose embrace while she regained her energy. Kara still seemed alert rather than spent, although her eyes were unfocused as she emptied another hot jet of seed into Lena. The sensation of it soothed Lena in ways she never considered, and so she allowed it to continue rather than cutting off the simulation. 

Kara’s face expressed her emotions, her happiness and devotion. “I could hold you for hours,” she whispered as she nuzzled into Lena’s neck. 

Lena guessed she would have ten, maybe fifteen minutes of peace before the simulation insisted they discuss their feelings. She was loath to move, but as Kara opened her mouth to make some other soft declaration that would no doubt trouble Lena for days, she realized that she needed to end this experience. 

“End simulation,” Lena commanded and then she waited for Kara to disappear. She expected to find herself sprawled out on her desk with only her fingers buried deep inside her pussy. 

Nothing happened. 

Kara lifted her head to glance down at her in confusion and Lena more urgently repeated, “End simulation. _End simulation._”

The simulation would not end, and that was when Lena realized that it had never begun. The lenses were no longer glowing when she glanced at herself in the dark windowpane by her desk. 

She had actually slept with Kara, and had admitted so many of her most private fantasies out loud to her. 

Kara’s eyebrows came together and she tipped her head to the side as worry clouded her gaze. “Um, Lena, don’t be mad, but I… I think I’ve concussed you…”

Stuck with Kara’s knot inside her, Lena could do nothing but slap her hands over her face and exhale a panicked, “__Fuck.__”


	2. Chapter 2

It was deranged to entertain the notion that she might have fallen asleep and that all of this was an elaborate, heat-fueled nightmare, but that’s all Lena could think about: how there might be the _smallest_ possibility that she _hadn’t_ just begged Supergirl to knot her over her own desk. Even with the knowledge that she had, and the horror of now having to deal with the consequences, Lena could feel her body responding to the gentle touches Kara doled out. She was slicker than a water park, and Lena gritted her teeth together to try and at least force herself to appear composed and unaffected as she was coming undone.

The adoration in Kara’s eyes made Lena want to gouge her own out, because it pained her to see it. This ridiculous Kryptonian, who had spent the entirety of their friendship and flirtations lying to her had no right to look at Lena with such shining emotion. Especially when it was all Lena had wanted up until she found out Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. And now here Kara was, stuck inside Lena, looking at her with love and concern. It was just too much.

Lena exhaled all of the air in her lungs until she was dizzy and heartsick. She pressed her hand against her forehead, blocking out the sight of Kara, who hovered over her like she was contemplating flying Lena off to the DEO at any second. Lena got a strong mental visual of herself wrapped up in Supergirl, bare-assed in flight over National City. That brought her right out of her brief silence, and then a complex plan developed in Lena’s heat-rattled mind. 

If she could convince Kara that this regrettable tryst had everything to do with her heat, and not the overwhelming attraction between them, there was a slim chance that she could salvage the faux friendship. Then Lena could double down on her efforts to save human and alien-kind alike.

“Follow my finger.” Kara whispered, waving her index finger in front of Lena’s face. “Is it blurry?” She asked, her voice full of worry.

“Kara, I’m not concussed.” Lena grunted out. “I’m just—” _A stupid, horny bitch._ As her mind filled in the blanks, Lena tightened her lips and forced herself to smile. It looked more like a grimace, and the longer she had to gaze at Kara’s face, the more she wanted to slap it. 

“I’m just going to be honest,” Lena stated sharply, then remembered she had to contain the roiling emotions that were bubbling under the surface of her skin. “Kara, as you’re aware, I haven’t taken a mate in many heats, and because of that, this one has hit me like an eighteen wheeler. I believed if I dabbled with the virtual reality lenses that I could take the edge off. When you appeared on the balcony, I thought it was part of the program.”

The brightness in Kara’s eyes flickered out as she processed that information. Her smile froze and slid off her lips like a sheet of melting ice and she exhaled hard but quietly. 

“Oh,” Kara whispered, crestfallen and mortified. “You — you didn’t think this was real… but everything you said— ”

“Caught up in the moment.” Lena supplied with what she hoped was an apologetic slant to her lips. “Powerful heats can make an omega say just about anything. As an alpha you must understand that. We’re not ourselves when it’s this strong. Think of the worst rut of your life. Think of who you became during it, and then think of who you actually are – are they the same person?”

In her own cynical mind, Lena questioned if Kara even knew who she was on any given day, what with juggling her fake persona as a clumsy reporter alongside her superhero identity. 

“I feel much different when I’m in a rut,” Kara admitted, and the devastation that crossed her face only let up when she had an unfortunate epiphany. “But you – you were still fantasizing about me, weren’t you? I was supposed to be part of the simulation, so why… why can’t I … - why can’t I be a help to you in reality?”

The soft tremble of Kara’s chin and the vulnerability in her eyes was a torment to Lena. She flung her arm over her face again, desperate to hide from this disaster of her own creation as she worked out the best way forward. 

If she accepted help and continued to lie — if she did one more bad thing that would spare Kara’s feelings for now and also save humanity, wasn’t that far better than other possible alternatives?

It became a moral dilemma to her, and a matter of choosing the action that would allow her to follow through with her master scheme to foolproof people against their own dangerous flaws.

Being honest with Kara would only result in a confrontation, one which would inevitably involve the whole DEO. 

On the other hand, it would be an emotional hazard to continue doing this with Kara. Lena should have been frightened of it, but a darker part of her was buzzing with more excitement than a swarm of honey bees, ready to sting someone and die for it. Her self-destructive streak always had been that extreme. 

“You can help,” Lena whispered, daring to peek up at Kara through the slats of her fingers. “But we need to be responsible about it. You knotted in me and we both know the risk that poses when I’m in heat. Unfortunately I don’t have any super-strength birth control lying around. Do you?”

“We – we could ask Alex to give you an emergency contraceptive,” Kara suggested with a wince that proved she had only just started thinking about the possible consequences of the knot. “It’s an injection, actually – but one of the main ingredients is Kryptonite, so we wouldn’t be able to – well, do this again – at least for 48 hours. It’s – it’s also just something that the DEO developed as a precaution. It’s never been tested on an actual person before —”

Lena briefly thought about asking Kara to leave so she could run through the very, very unhealthy simulation of punching her in the face at least a dozen times more. 

Under such high risk circumstances, Kara should have known better than to knot in Lena – but at the same time, Lena should never have been simulating an experience with Kara in the first place. It was all such a mess, and one that Lena could have been easily avoided with a suppressor tablet and a bottle of single malt whiskey. 

As soon as Kara’s knot slipped free of her cunt, Lena broke into a sweat and glanced down at the place where their bodies had been joined. Kara’s cock was still as firm as if they had only just started. 

Lena felt a rush of warmth trickle out of her and she would have clamped her legs shut if not for the way Kara was staring at her thoroughly rutted pussy, her eyes darkening despite the situation they were currently in.

“I’ll just—uh…” Kara waved absently at her clothes that were strewn around, but her gaze was still locked on where she had just been, as if she were desperate to get back inside of Lena. She twitched as if she were about to reach out, but she never got the chance.

Lena shut her legs so abruptly that they smacked together, and sat up to breathlessly reprimand Kara. “Focus, we need to get dressed and you need to fly us to the DEO immediately.”

“Right, yes, that’s—that’s what I was going to say.” Kara mumbled, her eyes darting to the wall as she stepped back from Lena to give her space. She dressed in a blur, standing fully clothed before Lena’s feet had even touched the cold floor, and then awkwardly watched as Lena made herself presentable.

Once she was no longer naked, Lena fixed her lipstick and brushed out her hair to tie it out of the way, all the while trying to ignore how hotly her body burned. Her skin felt like it could blister and her blood was reaching the point of boiling as her heat licked at her senses like flames. She blamed Kara for it, for her sheer proximity and for the way her omega instincts screamed for the foolish Super Alpha to soothe the fire that raged within her. She could barely stand, and when Kara reached out to keep her steady, she pathetically whimpered.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Kara murmured gently, and scooped Lena into her arms, completely oblivious to the way Lena glared up at her in return.

“I’m in heat, Kara, I’m not helpless.” Lena stubbornly grumbled, despite silently being grateful for the assistance. Even touching Kara through her clothes was enough to make Lena shudder with need. She buried her face into Kara’s hideous tan jacket to conceal her feelings.

Kara flew them across the city in a matter of seconds, and she was in the medical office at the DEO before she could swallow the saliva that had pooled in her mouth from the scent of Kara’s alpha pheromones.

Alex rushed in just as Kara was setting Lena down on an exam table and hissed, “What’s wrong, is Lena okay, what’s going on, was there an attack?”

Bombarded with questions, Kara avoided her sister’s inquisitive eyes and hung her head as she chewed at her lips. “I uh, see, the thing is I — I need the, well, the—uh—”

“Kryptonite contraceptive.” Lena brazenly stated from where she sat, feverish and panting. If she didn’t feel so god awful she would have delighted in the way Kara squirmed on the spot, nervously wringing her hands as she tried to shrink from Alex’s scrutiny. 

“You what?” Alex turned to her sister, wide eyed and filled with judgement as she growled, “Kara, what the hell did you do?”

“Isn’t that obvious, what with needing the contraceptive?” Lena unhelpfully asked, much to Kara’s dismay.

“I - I can explain.” Kara began, but then she guiltily dipped her head and refused to say another word as Alex raised her eyebrows.

“I thought you were going to tell her how you feel. Not knot her, you idiot!” Alex hissed, and punched Kara in the arm as hard as she could, knowing it wouldn’t do shit to her.

Lena had never envied Alex until that moment, and she tried to hide her slight smirk of respect and appreciation. Except her amusement was short lived as she realized that Alex mentioned feelings, and her heart sped up to a loud thump of panic. 

So Kara had been meaning to talk with her tonight about their relationship. From the bright and rosy blush on Kara’s face, Lena could tell that such a conversation was imminent. It would have filled her with fresh dread, if not for the way she was already perspiring and melting back against the examination table. 

“Lena went into heat and I — I just wasn’t thinking,” Kara explained and toed the floor, although her soft-spoken justification only seemed to piss Alex off even more. “I acted irresponsibly,” Kara amended, holding her hands up as she back-pedaled away and began rummaging in one of the storage units. “Can you just please take care of Lena? She needs a shot—"

“You need a shot,” Alex fired back with a fierce scrunch of her nose, pelting Kara on the arm with a handful of cotton balls. “I assume you talked afterwards? Because once I give Lena the injection, you can’t be around her—”

“For 48 hours, I know,” Kara confirmed and stared at Lena with woefully large, sad eyes.  
“Lena—”

“I’ll see you in 2 business days, Kara,” Lena sharply replied, cutting her off and rolling up her sleeve while she attempted to stop huffing the alpha pheromones in the air. “Better make it 3 - 5, just to be safe.” 

Several emotions fluttered over Kara’s face, then scattered as she folded her arms defensively over her chest. She jutted her chin out in a clear attempt to appear unaffected by Lena’s dismissive tone. “I mean I can be around you,” Kara petulantly argued. “Just not—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence when I’m in the room.” Alex warned Kara and pointed a needle towards her threateningly. “We haven’t even tested this yet. It might have adverse effects or not even work. You have super speed, you couldn’t have gotten protection?” She sounded upset on Lena’s behalf.

Kara slumped where she stood, looking so pathetic that Lena actually felt a twinge inside her chest that made her resent Kara all the more for making her give even the slightest bit of a damn.

Lena winced when Alex injected the shot into her upper arm, and though she didn’t feel the pain a Kryptonian would, her veins still lit up like Christmas lights. 

Bright green and glowing, the substance pumped its way through her system and then faded away like an aurora borealis under her pale skin. A wave of misery crashed over her to compete with the irritability of her increasing heat, and Lena wondered if she could, in fact, talk Alex into giving one of these shots to Kara. Not that she ever really would, but the thought of that was temporarily soothing.

“How will she get home?” Kara mumbled as she paced the back wall, with her eyes on Lena, as if she hoped to communicate by looks alone. “I mean I flew her here. I could, you know, fly her back home.”

“You’re going to wait outside for now and I’ll come get you in a little bit,” Alex demanded in her bossiest tone of voice, only softening as she glanced down at Lena and applied a band-aid to her arm. 

Kara’s upper lip curled in frustration, but she strode off to follow instructions. Through the glass window, Lena could see her standing with her head in her hands. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” Lena muttered and slid off the edge of the exam table, carefully avoiding Alex’s attempts to comfort her. Alex’s outstretched hand barely grazed Lena’s shoulder as she hurried off to lock herself into the restroom. 

She should have been emotional, but all of those years growing up in the Luthor household had taught her to compartmentalize so well that she only felt numb while she stared at her heated complexion in the mirror. As far as she knew, all of her problems were solved. Kara now had a reason to stay away for a few days, and Lena expected the injection to work — at least until she stepped into a stall and decided to actually pee. 

Afterwards, as she stood up, Lena noticed her urine was a radioactive color. For a long moment, she glared down at the neon green Kryptonite, then flushed the toilet, along with all of her hopes that she could escape this whole messy situation with Kara. If there was Kryptonite in her urine, then it had already passed through her system. She squared her jaw, working it back into place after she took a steadying, deep breath.

If anyone could figure out how to tweak the formula for this injectable Kryptonite birth control and get it to work, it was Lena – but not when she was this heat-sick. Her symptoms worsened, to the point that she immediately went to the medicine storage unit in the DEO and swallowed down two suppressor tablets.

It occurred to her that after half an hour of waiting around, the suppressors had still failed to kick in, and a thick pool of her arousal formed in her panties when she so much as caught a glimpse of Kara from afar. Alex was lecturing her sister, waving an arm animatedly while Kara hunched over with her hands on her hips. 

Gesturing to Alex to get her attention, Lena moved back into the exam room and waited. 

Alex came through the door and seemed to understand there was an issue right away. “What’s  
up?” she asked. 

“I have two problems,” Lena whispered sternly and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t think that Kryptonite contraceptive worked, and I took two extra strength suppressors, but nothing is happening. My heat symptoms are somehow even more severe than they were an  
hour ago.” 

Alex groaned at the news and grabbed for a fresh needle and vial kit. “I’m taking a blood sample just to be sure.” She informed Lena, and tied a rubber band around her arm before sliding the needle into her vein. After withdrawing a vial, she smeared the smallest amount onto a glass slide and studied it under a microscope.

Lena knew she was right about the Kryptonite exiting her system when she saw the way Alex’s shoulders tensed.

“Well, you did say the injection hadn’t been tested, so it’s no real surprise,” Lena exhaled heavily.

“I’m going to get people working on this immediately, and the second it’s ready, it’s yours.” Alex promised and then glared at Kara, who had been using her super hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation from outside. “As for your heat—”

“I can help with that.” Kara offered, barging back inside the room in her eagerness to be of use. “I’ll get Lena back to her lab and she can work on making a stronger suppressor.” She clarified when Alex gave her a scandalized look.

“Sure. That sounds like a good plan.” In an undignified move, Lena readily agreed and gulped down the pheromones that filtered through the air as Kara walked by her. “I’ve been making my own for years. I should be able to alter the last batch and I could use the extra pair of hands.” She sounded logical, but then Lena growled under her breath, feral and desperate for contact to soothe the burning of her desires.

Kara stiffened from it. _Literally._

“_Oh my god,_” Alex blurted, catching sight of the bulge forming inside Kara’s Super suit. “Okay, Kara, _get out._ I don’t care where you go, but don’t come back here unless I’ve specifically called you.”

Kara pulled her cape around herself in shame, and her face was almost as red as the as the fabric when she sputtered, “I can’t help it. Sometimes things just happen.”

“And that’s why we’re in this mess.” Alex snapped, harshly enough to leave a wounded pout on her sister’s face. “I have so much work to do. Just go and take care of Lena. And I really shouldn’t have to say this, but if anything does happen between the two of you again, at least take precautions this time. Grab some condoms and regular birth control on your way out.” 

Lena should have complained that she didn’t need anyone to take care of her, or to take any precautionary measures, but she was too intoxicated from Kara’s rich and dominant scents. 

Kara’s swagger did two simultaneous and opposite things that got Lena’s blood pumping faster. Seeing Kara approach so confidently infuriated her, but also heightened her arousal to a new and painful extreme. She bent over at the waist as Kara gathered her up, carrying her like a bride towards the exit, and then they were off and soaring above the clouds. 

Her heat and her pride were at odds, and Lena knew without question that her libido was stronger than her will to fight it. 

“Just take me back to your place,” Lena rumbled in a thick, syrupy voice, while staring up at Kara with bedroom eyes. Her long lashes drooped, and she cracked an irresistible smile, half-delirious from need. 

What was the point of spending the rest of the night in the lab, when Kara had already knotted her once during her heat cycle? 

Their situation was catastrophic enough, what with Lena’s secret grudge, her five-month plan for world reformation, and Kara’s sweet but foolish devotedness. To add to a child to that mix was unthinkable, but somehow Lena had reached an unprecedented level of self-destructive behavior. She wanted to cope with the risk in the one way she shouldn’t — with even more risk and sex, and Kara whispering good girl in her ear, and holding her afterwards. 

“You would think that with your super Kryptonian genes, the DEO would have been more prepared for your mistakes,” Lena whispered conversationally and then a dark laugh came from low in her throat.

“I’m not normally reckless.” Kara snapped back, her jaw hardening, because it must have hurt her pride to have Lena mocking her like that. “I only asked them to develop it when I—” 

Kara cut herself off before she said something stupid, and then they were descending.

Lena’s stomach lurched as though she was plummeting on a roller coaster. In a sense, she was, but at least she had the decency to keep that to herself as she clung onto Kara’s strong back and exhaled as the cold air battered at her and stole the breath from her lungs.

Once they were in Kara’s apartment, the Super placed her back on her feet and moved towards the fridge. “You should probably drink something.” She said casually, and pulled a bottle of water out to hand off to Lena, as if they weren’t both breathing heavily from the force of their attraction.

To be fair, half of the heat in Lena’s gaze was because she wanted to tear Kara apart as much as rip off her clothes, but she couldn’t very well say that.

“When did you ask the DEO to make the contraceptive, Kara?” Lena began in a dangerously low tone, and her blazing eyes traveled from Kara’s face towards a box of condoms that was sitting conspicuously on the counter. She sneered. “Was it when you finally told me you were Supergirl?”

Kara sucked in a shallow breath and exhaled it with a rush of words, “I uh, I-... Yes. I thought now that you know everything, I could finally tell you how I really felt about you. It’s why I came over. I was hoping we — well, that we could explore the connection we have, but then you were…” 

Kara trailed off and wet her lips at the memories no doubt playing through her mind.

“Lena, I lo—”

Lena used her own lips to get Kara to shut her silly mouth, and moaned provocatively into the kiss to drown out that terrible word. Love. Hot-cold shivers rolled down her back, and she used her hips to push Kara’s against the table behind her.

She panted against Kara’s neck and deactivated the Super suit, just to rip the glasses from her face. In a tussle, Lena tore at Kara’s drab coat, and slipped her hands under the light tank beneath it. 

Kara had actually been expecting them to have frequent sex after such a serious and ongoing betrayal. It might have been laughable, if not for the hurt and longing Lena felt, or the fact that being this close to Kara made the longing much stronger than the hurt. 

All of the alpha’s pheromones clouded around her, blocking out her better judgment and putting her in the same sexually desperate mood as earlier. Kara must have sensed it, because she was reacting to her omega urges.

“What do you need, Lena?” Kara whispered thoughtfully, although the question served little purpose when the Super already intuitively knew. She moved her hands down to Lena’s thigh and pushed both beneath her skirt to ruck her panties down.

Lena could have collapsed from how right it felt to have Kara handle her this way. Kara’s fingers were possessive, spreading her lower lips apart to touch her. 

The friction between them could have started a fire. All of Lena’s own tension rubbed against Kara’s raw emotions and they stared at each other, kindling an inferno of desire that could raze the ground underneath them and ruin everything they were to each other. 

Kara’s mouth hovered just above Lena’s and she sank two fingers into her slick and ready cunt, just to inhale the groan Lena rewarded her with in response. She pumped into her at a quick and steady pace, with enough force to have Lena gasping against her lips. 

“You don’t want me to tell you how I feel,” Kara rasped thickly, her thumb rubbing over Lena’s excited and needy clit as she fingered her. “So I guess I’ll just have to show you that I’m the right alpha for you.”

It sounded too good to be true, and Lena whimpered as if she hadn’t just fleetingly considered stashing kryptonite inside favorite Kara’s pillow.

“You sound so sure of yourself, but I’m not certain you’re capable of giving me exactly what I need,” Lena taunted.

It was a terribly stupid thing to say, but Lena wanted to provoke her. She wanted to wipe away all of the soft, fluffy feelings that Kara was so adept at wrapping around herself, so she could expose the rougher edges that Kara tried to conceal from the world. Lena wanted the arrogance, the rough-handed, self-entitled attitude that she knew lurked inside Kara. The brittle shards of her darkest psyche that powered the alpha within and gave her the confidence to fly around as if she was a new god to the people of National City. And if it meant Lena had to claw her way to the very core of Kara to get it, then she damn well would.

Kara reacted the same way she would have if Lena had slapped her, by reeling her head back and unleashing a fresh wave of her potent pheromones. Low snarls rumbled from the back of Kara’s throat in displeasure as she pulled her fingers free to grab Lena around the waist. 

In a blur of movement, they switched places and Kara hoisted her onto the kitchen table to tear her skirt clean off. She pushed Lena’s thighs apart to expose her glistening pussy and opened her lips to see just how ready she was for more.

“When I’m done, the only one you’ll ever want inside you will be me.” Kara husked, her bright blue eyes as dark as the ocean at night.

Kara tore her own pants in her haste to get them off and grabbed for the box of condoms. 

“You already knotted in me,” Lena reminded her with a quiet, ridiculing scoff as she flung the box of condoms away. “Wearing protection now… it’s like…” Waiting three years to tell me about your true identity.

“It’s too late,” Lena softly conveyed and glanced down at her body, prone on Kara’s kitchen table and prepared to be served up. She should have been anywhere but at Kara’s, either back at L-Corp in her lab or at home losing sleep while still neck-deep in work. Instead, Lena was making the worst decisions of her life and teasing open her cunt with her finger, only to show Kara that she could get started without her. 

“I suggest you hurry, or I might just finish without you,” Lena softly warned. She rubbed herself, concentrating on curving her fingers inside her pussy to reach the spot that made her legs tremble. 

Kara left the condoms abandoned on the floor and seized Lena by the hips, pulling her straight down and onto her cock. The entire rigid shaft pushed smoothly into Lena, and she put her hands out to clutch the edge of the table behind her. Knuckles white with tension, Lena held on while Kara thrust into her powerfully and knocked the stools out of the way. 

The aggressive side of Kara was finally showing itself, all of her unleashed strength, and Lena threw her head back, whimpering as she submitted to it fully. Satisfaction tingled along her spine when Kara gripped her ass cheeks and forced Lena back down to take a deeper rutting from her cock. 

“I love you,” Kara defiantly murmured into her ear, and that should have ruined it for Lena, but those three words brought on a gratification so instant that she cried out. Her pussy spasmed in crushing, wet pulses around Kara’s cock. It revealed her true feelings to Kara, much to her own bitterness and shame. She shoved at Kara’s shoulder, trying to get away from this unwanted intimacy.

Kara groaned in response to Lena’s velvety walls pulling her in, but instead of stopping to let Lena cool off, she thrust harder out of spite to make it clear that she wasn’t going to stop what she started. 

“You heard me,” Kara insisted gruffly, bottoming out as she wrapped one arm around Lena’s lower back to force her down onto her thick cock. “I’m going to make you mine.”

Kara’s confidence sent delicious aftershocks through Lena’s entire frame, and she inadvertently ended up clutching at Kara as she moaned.

“_Shut up,_” Lena demanded, but she was at odds with her body and her hips were undulating to keep her pussy stuffed on Kara’s rigid cock with the kind of urgency that left her feeling indecent, even as she tried to keep Kara at arms’ length. “I don’t want to hear how you feel. This isn’t about feelings.”

“_Yes it is._” Kara rumbled, her strong hands gripping Lena’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as she moved them from the kitchen to the couch without pulling out of her glorious warmth.

She rested Lena’s ass on the arm of it and clasped her right hand around her pale throat to bend her backwards at a sharp angle. Kara held her like that, her face inches from Lena’s as she began moving at a vigorous, unforgiving pace that spread Lena’s sensitive cunt obscenely.

The power that radiated from Kara had Lena trembling with need and she gasped as the Super’s palm pressed against her neck just enough to send a thrilling splash of fear into the cocktail of her emotions. Lena found herself raising her chin in submission to bare more of her throat, despite the abject horror of realizing how much she enjoyed giving in.

Suspended in that erotic grip, Lena’s focus could only be on Kara, who was so in control but also seemed so enamored with her. Kara kept her in that precarious position, flexing all of the muscles in her arms and thighs as she lunged. The heavy scent of sex hung around them, intense and thrilling.

Lena’s mouth formed a tight line of defense, which Kara breached with a hard kiss. Exhaling ragged breaths, Lena opened to Kara’s tongue and tasted her. She slipped her arms around Kara’s back and sank her short nails into invulnerable skin.

Kara’s thumb played over her clit while she reached a more demanding speed and momentum with her hips. Her cock took deeper strokes inside of Lena’s hot cunt, and Lena had the urge to cross her ankles to avoid locking her legs around Kara.

"Such a good girl, letting me take care of your heat like this, knowing I'm the only one who can make it better," Kara softly husked and Lena could feel her own warm arousal spilling down her thighs.

Kara’s bold statements were so fulfilling of Lena’s deep-rooted need for approval. Hazy-eyed and painfully turned on, Lena groaned and nodded. “I want that, Kara, for you to make it better.” She hated how sincere she sounded, and how she was referring to more than just her heat. 

With one hand tight on Lena’s throat, Kara placed the other under Lena’s knee to hold it up and out of the way. Her stretched cunt was completely on display to Kara, who watched the broad tip of her cock sink through Lena’s outer lips and disappear into her opening. She appeared to be taking a few slow, shallow thrusts just to admire how Lena’s pussy welcomed her hard intrusion.

“I think you need it harder,” Kara asserted as Lena let out a low pleading whine. “You need to feel just how much you mean to me.”

Lena never got a say in the matter as Kara pulled out entirely and carried her into her bedroom. Kara placed her down gently only to snare Lena’s hips and flip her onto her hands and knees to mount her from behind. The first rough thrust plunged all of Kara’s thick length into her at such a deep angle that Lena cried out at the fullness and fisted the blankets in her hands. It was debased and raw and everything Lena craved, even if she hated that Kara knew it.

The noise of Kara’s thighs smacking into her ass filled the room and Lena couldn’t control the soft, sharp moans that spilled like secrets from her lips. 

Kara was relentless in how she pounded into her, pushing Lena’s face into the blankets by the back of her neck and spreading her poor cunt so that it was on full view as she fucked her until the scent of Lena’s musky arousal thickened the air around them. It was such a delectable, sinful concoction that had Kara acting on her baser impulses as she leaned fully over Lena to bite into her shoulder with a husk of, “You’re mine, Lena.” 

The sharp bite tore a groan out of Lena and she pushed back harder into every powerful thrust that Kara gave her until the burn of the bite ebbed into something glorious that had her pussy throbbing. 

The arrogance of the Super to leave her mark on her by all rights should have enraged Lena, but in her heat ridden state, she all but begged for it. Her innermost desires came to the surface and she whimpered for Kara to take what she pleased. 

“Show me…” Lena panted, sweat slicked and breathless. “Make me believe it, Kara. I want to believe it’s possible—”

Kara rumbled low in her throat and slid her fingers through Lena’s dark tresses to fist them close to the scalp. She tugged hard, bringing Lena up until she was on her knees. “You are so good, Lena, for telling me what you want. I think you deserve to come really hard for that, don’t you?” 

Reaching around to clasp Lena’s throat, Kara hammered into her sensitive, drenched pussy as she brought their mouths together. The kiss felt all the more possessive with the Kara’s hand around her neck and tangled in her hair, and Lena’s cunt clamped around Kara’s large cock as if her body was submitting to its rightful alpha. 

Kara’s lips and tongue claimed Lena for their own and drank down every noise she made in response as if Kara were ravenous. “That’s it, come around my cock, let me feel how good you are for me,” She praised hoarsely.

Lena’s spine bowed in an exquisite curve, her ass still in the air as the throes of her orgasm lasted. As soon as it ended, she fell onto the bed and Kara turned her over, settling down with her face between Lena’s thighs. 

Kara licked the arousal from her between her sensitive lips and then tongued more of her wetness from her opening. It made Lena’s knees shake, and she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, feeling so overwhelmed by how far she allowed this to go with Kara. If there was still some way she could fix it, and take back all that they said and did together, Lena had no hope of figuring it out when Kara’s mouth was pleasuring her cunt. 

Kara’s face was covered in her glistening need. With her arms locked underneath Lena’s ass, Kara swiped her tongue through slick. She puckered her lips around Lena’s throbbing clit, soothing it with gentle flicks. For as rough as Kara had been before, this contrasted with that and quivers of delight went through all of Lena’s limbs. 

Lena needed to keep reminding herself that this meant nothing, and that she could get up and leave after sex. She was halfway convinced of that when Kara’s tongue slipped inside of her, and she whined, ready to beg for so much more. 

The noises Kara made as she worshipped her almost convinced Lena that she was something decadent. Before she could compose herself, one of her hands was tangling forcefully into blonde hair to demand that she continue, and Kara was pulling her closer to her mouth as if she couldn’t get enough of her.

There was no coming back from this, not really, not with the way her legs wrapped around Kara’s head and her hips undulated as she rode the Super’s face with lustful abandon. Kara had her thighs quivering and breath hitching and oh god the inhuman speed that she could flick her tongue would be enough to kill her anyway, so she might as well give in and let Kara destroy her with pleasure.

Oblivious to the conflict raging inside Lena, Kara used the flat of her tongue to languidly tease Lena’s clit. She pulled the swollen pearl into her mouth to lavish and suckle. Easing two fingers into Lena’s drenched and eager hole, Kara curled them upwards to massage that sweet spot that had Lena crying out, despite herself. 

“Come in my mouth, Lena. Show me what a good girl you are and give me it.” Kara commanded, her lips and tongue working together as she pistoned her fingers.

Lena was beyond delirious, her heat had made sure of that, but it was Kara’s fault in the first place. She had to cling to that thought as everything else was washed away with the exuberant wave of euphoria that approached too fast and threatened to drown her. Her release came on so powerfully that she softly screamed her throat raw. 

With her shoulders dropping back against the bed, Lena rocked for a long while and then went limp from her orgasm. She stole a glance down at Kara, whose smile was smug as she moved in to kiss her. Plenty of times before, Lena had seen that pride and arrogance on Supergirl’s face and it was no less annoying now.

Kara threaded her fingers into Lena’s disheveled hair and pulled her towards the grin on her lips. Lena became fixated on her mouth for a second and then they were on each other, and Lena’s tongue could hardly keep Kara’s in check. She sucked a taste of herself from Kara’s bottom lip.

Kara pitched her hips forward and sank back into Lena’s warmth with quick thrusts. Tangled into her, Lena nuzzled into the crook of Kara’s neck. All of the alpha’s pheromones seemed to not only surround her, but also seep through her pores. She smelled of Kara and their frantic mating. 

Kara rocked into her the way high waves smashed into boats at sea. Her power had Lena flattened into the bed and she frantically grasped at Kara’s back. The difference was palpable as Kara pursued her own pleasure. She took Lena with stronger, rapid thrusts that filled the room with the wet smacking noise of her cock plunging into her cunt.

Every fast slap of Kara’s thighs shoved the bed into the wall and the wooden frame creaked in warning. She fucked Lena as if she knew she could endure it, with force and super speed that had Lena arching into her. The delicious friction deepened every gruff breath that Kara puffed warmly over Lena’s cheeks as she slammed into her as if it were her right. It made Lena ache inside, but it was a wonderful ache and she spread her legs wider to let Kara batter into her. Lena moaned uncontrollably as Kara filled her cunt so completely. 

“_Gonna make you mine,_” Kara growled out, right before the bed gave way and she bottomed out with a low, guttural groan that signaled she was about to come. She pulsed once, spraying a warm jet of her seed inside Lena’s hot cunt before she pulled out, her hand wrapping around her shaft to pump the rest of her pearlescent excitement over Lena’s red pussy lips and stomach, as if to mark her with her scent. Kara hadn’t claimed her, not officially, but covering Lena with her essence was a way to assert herself as Lena’s alpha.

She must have taken pride in it, because Kara’s chin was raised and her dark eyes were glazed with more than just adoration. Something feral lurked in the depths, and Kara went so far as to smear her fingers through the sticky liquid to rub it into Lena’s cunt as if it were a balm to soothe the ache she created.

Lena was silent, and breathing too heavily through her nostrils to speak. Kara’s final words in the heat of the moment were still echoing in her mind. She could have informed Kara that she most certainly was not hers, and that in fact she couldn’t be more unobtainable if she tried. But what she told herself and how she felt inside was much different from how she acted. Her hands settled over the thick seed on her belly and she sat poker-faced for all of two seconds. 

Kara gathered her close and kissed her with tenderness, and Lena caved so easily to alpha’s affections that she was ashamed of herself. She glanced around at the broken bed frame, which was in pieces around and below them. It seemed appropriate to be lying in the middle of an actual wreckage while Kara held onto her and smoothed down her hair. 

Under better circumstances, before she knew about any of the lies, she imagined this exact scenario — spending her heats with Kara, falling asleep in the alpha’s bed and waking up beside her the next morning. Lena's daydreams were finally coming true, just not in the way she ever wanted or expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional chapters and more fics about these two idiots in love, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	3. Chapter 3

Lena fell asleep at some point, entangled in Kara with another full knot swollen in her pussy. Around five in the morning, she jerked awake, but Kara’s comforting presence and scents put her into a drowsy haze. She knew she had to get up, but it was much more difficult to leave Kara’s arms than she expected. She loathed her foolish heart for trying to convince her to snuggle under the covers, and after twenty minutes of silently doing nothing, Lena slid out of bed before the alarm went off.

Her face still glowed from her powerful heat and her hair was crimped with the sweat of sex. She looked like a ravished, hot mess, and had this happened months ago, Lena might have been elated to wake up like this after spending a night with Kara. Instead what she felt was a combination of lasting sexual frustration and scorn. 

The oxytocin from sex had yet to wear off, but she was still in a terrible mood as she crept around searching for her heels. She would need to sneak off, or otherwise have to face her conflicted feelings when Kara woke up. 

Unfortunately, Kara’s super senses alerted her to every soft footstep and noise in the apartment, and before Lena had even thought to put a light on, Kara was by her side, offering her a warm croissant from France and a latte to go with it.

In the end, she shared breakfast with Kara and several kisses that ranged from desperate to lust-fueled to angry. Kara flew her home afterwards and Lena fell asleep on the way, feverish with hormones.

All of her omega instincts told her to cling to the alpha, while the rest of her wanted to push Kara away. It was like playing a game of tug-of-war with herself and she kept losing ground.

As soon as Kara left, Lena rushed into the shower in an attempt to cleanse herself of the hormonal madness that was wreaking havoc on her body. She scrubbed herself clean in her bathroom under her dual, high pressured shower heads, until she was absolutely certain she washed away every single trace of Kara. She hoped that the lack of scent would return her heat back to normal. To her dismay, these measures did absolutely nothing, except leave Lena feeling so needy that she rummaged through her dirty clothes, just to huff in the lingering aroma of Kara. They also made her late.

She had a morning appointment with Andrea. They were supposed to discuss a joint venture between L-Corp and Obsidian Tech, but the main purpose of the meeting was to gain access to the technology that connected all of National City to a common information feed. 

The fact that Lena had suggested meeting at CatCo instead of inviting Andrea to L-Corp had nothing at all to do with wanting to shake up Kara with her surprise entrance. It was par for the course that she chose to wear a tight-fitting pencil skirt and a plunging navy blouse that was better suited for seduction than business. She had every intention of exuding enough sex appeal to daze Andrea into accepting her less than favorable offers, and with her heat as an added distraction, why not take full advantage?

Of course, Kara would see her smiling and laughing, and if Lena could stomach it, openly flirting with Andrea. It would drive Kara crazy and that was reason enough to do it. She would be taking care of two insufferable liars at once.

When she strutted through CatCo for the first time since selling the place, Lena tried to seem as imposing as possible. She threw a glare around at all of the desks, daring any of her former employees to approach. Her omega scents alone were enough to grab their attention and she saw a mixture of desire and loathing on their faces. It empowered her to breeze right into Andrea’s office. 

Lena’s lip curled in contempt as she spotted the empty executive desk. 

As she caught sight of herself in a mirror, she congratulated herself on how bloodthirsty and intimidating she looked as she scowled. Kara had bruised her mouth with kisses and Lena had worn a scarlet shade of lipstick, which added to the effect. 

She could see terror on the face of a poor intern who scuttled into the room to deal with her. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor.” The intern squeaked, cowering behind his clipboard. “Miss Rojas sends her apologies. She may be delayed by up to an hour. You could always reschedule.”

Lena almost made a sudden move just to spook him, but instead she took a seat in Andrea’s chair.

“I’ll wait,” Lena succinctly assured him, and then her eyes swept across the office to where Kara stood leering at her. “Tell Miss Danvers and the rest of the cowards who no doubt sent you in here that I’m not going anywhere.” 

The intern covered his nose with the sleeve of his cardigan, all too flustered to be in her presence for even a second longer. He ran off and shut the glass door behind him, but Lena’s scents would still circulate around the entire floor. 

Lena knew it would be torture for Kara to spend even an hour of her workday in the same building with her. For once she was grateful to Andrea for being unreliable. She smiled to herself as she picked up the latest edition of CatCo magazine and began to flip through it. 

This suddenly felt like the perfect way to take back control and win the game of tug-of-war she was playing with her hormones.

Lena lifted her gaze over the top of the magazine to watch as Kara bashed her knee off the side of a desk and sent papers and pens scattering over the floor. When Kara bent over to pick them up, she had the misfortune of smacking the back of her head on the underside of her chair, the sound of it causing a few of her colleagues to glance in her direction.

No one was bold enough to glance at Lena and she raised her chin with a smirk as she realized it.

Kara’s glasses were skewed when she stumbled onto her feet with an armful of papers that she slapped onto the desk in frustration. She sent a heated, questioning look Lena’s way, and in return Lena only arched her shapely eyebrow. 

Even behind the glass, Lena could have sworn she heard the growl that rumbled out of the alpha. It was titillating to face off against this mild-mannered version of Supergirl. She grinned, because for once she was one of the few in the room who knew Kara’s true identity. 

Lena deliberately went back to reading, as if the sight of Kara wasn’t enough to get her panties slick with the thought of what her powerful hands could do.

Truth be told, Lena had needed this small victory. It was good for her general well-being to see how she could unsettle not just an entire office, but Supergirl herself. It soothed the rage inside her just enough to awaken something far more dangerous. Her ego.

When her eyes flicked up to find Kara a minute later, her smile froze and tightened imperceptibly.

Nia had situated herself at Kara’s desk and they were huddled together over the computer. Kara’s attention was on the younger brunette, and a new blonde who Lena had never met before.

Lena experienced a stab of something red-hot that suspiciously felt like jealousy, which was ridiculous, because why in the world would she care who Kara rubbed shoulders with at work? 

Her green eyes were like sea glass, clear and sharp at first and then much duller.

Nia said something that made Kara smile and Lena wanted to wipe the happiness off her face. Instead, she stood up to stretch, moaning as she did, because she knew Kara could hear it when nobody else could. She pretended not to notice when Kara’s attention shifted back to her. 

Lena took the opportunity to bend over to inspect the toe of her shoes, and when she settled back in the chair to fix her stockings, she saw the way Kara hunched over and angled herself away from Nia.

“Hard at work, I see.” Lena enunciated, her intense stare on Kara as she smirked coldly.

It pleased Lena that she could say whatever she wanted and Kara would still be able to hear it. At a casual pace, she moved to the more comfortable beige couch at the center of the room. 

“It’s a shame this office has glass walls,” Lena intoned under her breath with a smug, quiet laugh. “I bet you would really like to bend me over the desk right now.” 

While playing with the low neckline on her blouse, Lena pretended to watch the news, absolutely content in the knowledge that Kara’s focus was still riveted on her. Lena made it a point to continue touching herself in subtle ways, both to antagonize Kara and because her body was aching all over from her extreme sexual needs. 

It would have been easy to call Kara to her side, but she wanted this battle, and for Kara to come to her first without prompting.

Even while experiencing the most severe heat of her life, Lena was a hard ass and took delight in Kara’s clear weakness for her. 

“You only brought this upon yourself by,” Lena whispered and pushed her chin out as she remembered the shape and feel of Kara’s thick knot in her cunt. “You were so arrogant last night, but today you send an intern in to deal with me. And here I thought you were a strong alpha.”

Kara’s enfeebled posture changed in an instant and she stood upright. Her sudden movement flipped the keyboard over on her desk with a loud clatter. Nia grabbed Kara by the arm to pull her back into her seat with wide, alarmed eyes before anyone saw how she was acting. Whatever Nia was whispering made Kara frown at her, and she pulled her arm free of her friend’s gasp.

Lena reclined on the couch to side-eye the commotion she was causing. Her fingers slid lower over her blouse, ghosting over a hard nipple just so she could give a genuine, breathy exhale.

“I suppose I should have known that you’re not equipped to deal with my heat as Kara,” Lena taunted. “At least some of your colleagues look like they could be. I wonder which one will come to me first.”

From the corner of Lena’s eye, she watched as Kara swung her head wildly to glare at everyone around her, her lip curling up to bare her teeth in challenge, even though nobody was looking in Lena’s direction.

Lena was being reckless by riling her up, but there was something intoxicating about being able to push Kara’s buttons so effortlessly. To toy with her publicly could backfire for the both of them, but the temptation to carry on proved too much, and Lena rubbed her thighs together to spread her slick between her sensitive folds. The mild friction evoked a quiet moan from Lena just as Kara answered the phone on her desk.

Kara’s fist clenched and crushed it by accident, much to Nia’s horror. They exchanged a few heated words and then Nia held her hands up and walked off to find a replacement phone while Kara stared avidly at Lena through the glass.

Lena wandered over to the balcony, simply because Kara could continue to watch her through solid walls when no one else could. She raked her fingers through her long loose hair and settled down on the gray lounge chair.

Her heat symptoms could have been much worse if not for the alpha scent maskers Kara used at work. Without the potent alpha pheromones in her nostrils, Lena felt less desperate and took full advantage of her moments of improved self-control. 

Convinced she could handle touching herself, Lena pulled off her heels and then peeled her stockings down her legs. She bundled up the soft, sheer material and tucked it into one shoe. The thrill of spontaneously doing this to arouse Kara in such a high risk environment was stronger than Lena’s fears of getting caught.

Her delicate fingers followed the contours of her pussy, over the crest and down to her slit. Warmth radiated through her soaked panties, and there was so much thick slippery arousal that when Lena tried to rub the fabric against herself, she had trouble getting traction between the material and her cunt. 

Lena hardly had the chance to dip her finger beneath her drenched panties when Kara barged onto the balcony with a stack of papers in front of her lap, likely to conceal her erection from anyone who had watched her enter the office.

The Super was breathing heavy, her eyes were wild and her fingers tore out crescent moons in the files as she tried to control herself. She walked stiffly, in every sense, then tossed the papers aside when she caught sight of the pretty pink of Lena’s pussy that she had exposed to the cool air.

“What are you doing here?” Kara demanded, as if this were some elaborate plan just to drive her into a frenzy. Obviously it was working, because Kara’s fingers were already unclasping her belt and she was freeing her cock with a sense of urgency. The thick shaft pointed at Lena in an almost accusatory manner as Kara pushed her pants down her thighs. 

“You can’t just show up at CatCo and taunt me like this.” Kara rumbled under her breath, her alpha pheromones so strong that they breached through the beta scents she used to mask herself. “What if it wasn’t me who found you touching yourself? How would you explain to Andrea or one of your former employees that you’re waiting for me to give you what you need?”

Lena could have openly scoffed at that, but instead she was much more devious. She dragged her panties to the side and moved the garter belt that had kept her stockings in place. Her lower lips glistened and she gave Kara a forbidden view, parting herself to show off the creamy arousal inside of her. 

“As you can see, I wasn’t actually waiting for you,” Lena whispered in a ridiculing tone and began a deliberate, sensual tease. She pressed a finger into her tensing pussy and massaged along the snug inner bend where she ached to feel Kara.

With Kara’s girthy cock right in front of her face, and all of the alpha pheromones that overpowered her, Lena swayed back against the cushioned lounge. She had thought after a long night with Kara, her heat would no longer affect her so severely, but it seemed worse than ever and she realized suddenly that she was acting on whims she would never have even entertained before.

Her skin was too warm and bathed in sweat, and she clawed open the buttons on her blouse. As she bucked up to slide her fingers into her pussy, her breasts heaved and her breathing became short and sharp. 

“You did this to me,” Lena groaned in aggravation, even with every slow undulation of her hips that filled her pussy up with two of her fingers. “I can’t even think clearly. Somehow you’ve made my heat stronger.” 

“Then let me soothe it.” Kara commanded hoarsely and grabbed at Lena’s arms to stop her. She lifted her up as if she weighed absolutely nothing and turned Lena towards the ledge of the balcony before she had the chance to protest the sudden move. “I’ll take care of you, Lena.”

It was a brazen statement that Kara followed up with a sudden powerful thrust that pushed her large cock into Lena’s sensitive, needy cunt right to the base. She spread so easily for Kara that the Kryptonian moaned as if surprised, but then she began to pound into Lena at an unforgiving, frantic pace, her thighs striking Lena’s backside like sharp bolts of lightning.

Kara’s hot mouth latched onto Lena’s shoulder, her teeth precariously close to breaking the skin as she sucked the flesh with a growl so possessive it made Lena’s knees buckle. She wove her hands under Lena’s skirt and pushed it up to expose her ass to the chilled air, then pulled her roughly back into every rapid plunge of her cock as the scent of their mating intensified around them.

The raging hormones inside of Lena wanted it fast and brutal, and warped all of her normal perceptions until she longed for something more depraved than an escapade on the balcony. 

Lena fantasized about blurting out her true feelings during sex, just as Kara did the night before, only this time she would see complete distress in the alpha’s eyes when she found out the truth. Her hostility continued to climb and yet the thought of completely breaking Kara’s spirit upset her. 

“Harder,” Lena coarsely grunted and scraped her palms on the concrete in front of her. “I want to feel you inside of me, to let go of myself, and forget where we separate.”

Her jaw hardened with tension and she forced herself into an even lower bend. She listened to the sounds of her cunt opening up with Kara deeply rutting her. 

In the sweaty collision of their bodies, with Kara’s cock so embedded inside of her, Lena realized how vitally she needed to share this with Kara. Even though she washed the alpha’s pheromones away, surrounding herself in the scent again awakened her animalistic instincts. Her baser drives had her pussy pulsating in demand for Kara’s seed, even before her own pleasurable release. 

Lena’s breasts shook and Kara huffed louder in her ear, as if somehow the tight warm squeeze of her cunt was whittling at Kara’s self-restraint.

“Make me take another knot for you. I know you want it,” Lena groaned and turned her head, just enough that Kara could glimpse desire in her eyes and the erotic way she chewed her lip. “You want to get me pregnant,” she accused. 

If not for how Kara scrunched her brows in concentration and her mouth trembled, Lena might have questioned it — but too many emotions drifted over Kara’s face, her secret wishes like snowflakes, coming down from whatever lofty place Kara had inside of her head. They accumulated for Lena to see, and she wanted to use all of it against Kara — to get the alpha off by playing around with that little breeding fantasy. 

“Claim me,” Lena pleaded in a momentary lapse of sanity, only to feel Kara’s hand firm on her back, shoving her down so that she was kneeling on the lounge. 

Pressing her cheek against the cushion, Lena breathed harshly and pushed her ass back towards Kara. Fresh arousal trickled from her cunt down between her cheeks and Kara’s fingers swept through it, touching her in every intimate place before she rubbed her.

Gravelly moans came from Lena’s throat, along with desperate requests. “Fuck me, claim me, I’ll be good — so good on my hands and knees for you, any time of day or any place you want to take me. Give me a baby, Kara. I want everyone to know I belong to you.”

Her shameless begging invigorated Kara to pound into her and hold her at the back of the neck. Kara’s thick cock buried into her pussy and all through her lower belly, she could feel the blunt shape of it plumbing her deeper. 

The rich, heady notes of Kara’s alpha pheromones overpowered the beta scent she used to mask her natural aroma until there was no trace of it left in the air between them.

Kara’s natural musk clouded Lena like an invisible fog, pervasive and suffocating as the alpha snarled under her breath and pinned Lena’s shoulders harder into the lounge chair. She was mounting her out in the open and Lena belatedly realized that her own heat must have sent Kara straight into a rut.

Lena had never experienced Kara in one before. They had always been so busy and weeks of absence had been normal, but to have it happen now felt like a hedonistic dream to Lena. Neither of them were thinking clearly, or the least bit reserved about what they wanted, and it was all too perfect and raw.

In a primal haze, Kara seemed more attuned to Lena’s omega needs and the masterful way Kara rocked into her dripping cunt also stimulated her clit.

“Mine,” Kara was growling from between clenched teeth, as if some part of her was still trying to hold back, but she was too deeply overwhelmed by the state of her body. “So - so good, Lena. Letting me breed you where anyone might see.”

Lena greedily sucked in the thick scent that was simply Kara and groaned. “Yes, breed me.” She cried desperately, out of her mind with mating instincts. “Fill my womb, Kara. Remind me how much you need me.” 

Her lipstick smeared over the cushion and down her cheek. Lena reached between her own thighs to spread her silken lips so that Kara could see just how obscenely stretched her hole was around her thick cock.

“So ready to be filled,” Kara appraised in a husk, her cock feeling impossibly larger by the second as she reached under Lena to ardently rub at her swollen, neglected clit.

The sensation of Kara’s knot forming was a delicious torment that had Lena moaning wantonly but it was the sensual strumming of her clit that had her velvety inner walls clamping around Kara to pulse and spasm as the blinding pleasure of an orgasm flooded Lena. Her eyes rolled back and she shuddered violently. It felt almost spiritual, as though she was flying and falling simultaneously.

Suddenly Kara’s hand was covering her mouth to quiet her groans, and when she opened her eyes, she realized she was flying. Kara had them suspended at least ten feet off the ground, hovering in place as she continued to push into Lena while the intern called out for her far below them.

“Shhh…” Kara whispered, and sank her cock as deep as she could get it one last time before she throbbed inside of Lena. The first spurt of Kara’s seed emptied inside Lena’s eager cunt and Lena squirmed, her rippling muscles attempting to milk the rest out of her as she moaned into Kara’s palm.

“Miss Luthor?” The shy intern called out and pushed open the door to the balcony. “I’ve been told by Miss Rojas that she has to unfortunately cancel today’s meeting.” 

The intern faltered when he realized nobody was there. He noticed the smear of lipstick on the lounge and frowned before he walked off with a shrug.

The peril of dangling above a building from Kara’s arms was nothing compared to the experience of recognizing the risk she had entered into with Kara. Between the alpha rut and her brutal heat, her mental clarity came and went. She was susceptible in a way she never had been during any prior heats. 

As Kara lowered them both back to the ground, she pulled Lena in closer and the aggression of before was gone. 

Kara’s romantic of way of holding her made Lena emotional. It inspired the same pining that she always felt whenever she saw after they were apart for weeks. The same feather-light tingles in her hands and wild thump of her heart. It also allowed her to console herself with a sweet lie. To stare at Kara, and see no one else, not a superhuman, or the liar who had finally broken her — but only her Kara, the person who once singlehandedly restored her faith in humanity.

Kara nuzzled lovingly into the crook of Lena’s neck and peppered the skin with kisses as their breathing returned to normal. They were both disheveled, sticky messes with the fresh glow of mating upon their cheeks, soft as silk and warm as sunlight. 

“Better, right?” Kara asked, a hopeful twitch of her lips already pulling them into a smile.

Lena never got the chance to respond as Kara’s cellphone blared to life with an all too familiar ringtone.

“Alex.” Kara hissed and scrambled to reach her phone, which was tangled in her pants. The pants were precariously close to ripping at the seams—a hazard of what they had done mid-flight.

Kara answered the call after a moment of fumbling and shrilly squeaked out, “Hi Alex, what’s up?” She was clearly overcompensating for being caught in the aftermath of a very risky coupling.

Lena shushed her with a warning glare and Kara’s eyebrows furrowed apologetically as she listened to her sister. 

“Uh huh, yeah,” Kara stated. “I — I can bring Lena with me. I’ll just — you know, swing by L-Corp on my way there—”

“I can’t believe you ever fooled me. You’re a _terrible_ liar.” Lena whispered under her breath with a quirked, dark eyebrow of judgement. She fixed her blouse the best that she could and pulled her skirt down, despite the fact that her slick had ruined the fabric.

Kara sighed and hung up, then tried to tidy up her own appearance, even though she still had an obvious erection. 

“Alex needs us to go to the DEO, like, right now,” Kara huffed out. “So it’s a good thing your meeting with Andrea is cancelled.”

“My meeting might be cancelled, but what are you going to do with _that_?” Lena widened her eyes to aim them down at Kara’s still firm cock, with the knot that hadn’t lodged inside of her. 

Kara must have been dwelling on her anxieties, because she shook out her hands, and after a little while, all evidence of her excitement disappeared. 

Their scents were still just as powerful, and Lena knew that Kara might easily find herself aroused again, but it seemed like going to the DEO was unavoidable.

No sooner had Kara readied herself for flight than Alex was already phoning back to ask when they would be arriving. The flight took under a minute and Lena only hoped that her hair looked more windswept than ruffled from sex when it was over. 

Everyone that was milling around in the main room at the DEO reacted as if a bomb had hit the place when Kara touched down. The odors of their heat and rut spread fast throughout the facility. Alex came running from the lab and waved her hand to fan out some of the smell. Her dark eyes shot open in distress when she saw the guilt on Kara’s face.

“Kara – I told you to be careful!” Alex shrilly blurted and marched them both into her private office, where she locked the door behind them. “I need to talk to you both and I suggest you sit down for this.”

“Yeah, I’ll stand, thanks,” Lena drawled and crossed her arms while she watched Kara instantly sit. Rolling her eyes at the panic on Kara’s face, she went over to where a needle filled with a green Kryptonite injection was waiting for her. She was about to pick it up, but Alex gripped her by the elbow.

“Seriously Lena, you should sit.” Alex stressed and she lifted the injection to stash it in a drawer out of reach.

Kara cracked first, and her anxious expression was pitiful as she squirmed in her seat, restless from worry and from their potent scents. “What’s going on?” she asked. “I thought you brought us here to give Lena the shot?”

Alex seemed tense, with a hard expression on her face that was directed at Kara. Lena got the impression that she wanted to tear into her sister with criticisms, and that never boded well.

“You can’t get it to work, can you?” Lena sighed in exasperation, ready to put on a lab coat and tweak the formula. She would have to force herself to focus, even if meant keeping Kara close by to relieve her heat symptoms when necessary.

“Oh, I got it to work. It works great.” Alex spat, but her ire wasn’t for Lena. It startled Lena that she received a compassionate frown instead. 

Kara chewed at her lips, but words still poured from her mouth faster than water from a fountain. “Okay, so then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that you have super speed.” Alex hissed, her hand sweeping back her hair, which was one of the tells of her distress. “Apparently some of your little swimmers inherited it.”

“What?” Kara balked, wide eyed and confused by the whole situation. “Are you saying that—”

“The bloodwork confirmed it, and the worst part is that we can’t even compare this pregnancy to another similar case,” Alex huffed, gesturing towards the window with her hand as she referenced the other Kryptonian-human couple on the planet. “Clark and Lois didn’t have this experience. Their son still hasn’t developed powers. Granted he’s still just a baby, and there’s plenty of time for that—"

Lena’s face drained of color, which was the only outward sign that she might faint. 

How could she already be pregnant? The basic laws of biology had no right to surprise her like this, not when she had devoted so much of her life to studying the human body and genetics. 

Then again, Lena was dealing with a speck of alien DNA, and when she thought about it like that, she found it easy to condemn Kara for putting her in this situation. She wanted to lash out, to shout in Kara’s face that this was the last thing she needed because she could never forgive her, let alone share a child with her.

Lena settled for standing very still, until Alex pushed a chair under her legs and urged her to sit down. 

She refused to spare a glance at either Alex or Kara, because all her attentions were focused inward. It was far too easy to picture a baby with soft skin, tiny hands and feet, and a blend of her own looks and Kara’s best features.

All of the things Lena said during sex looped in her mind. It had all been in the heat of the moment — the fevered ramblings of a mating-driven omega, but now that she knew there was no easy option, no morning after pill, or injectable contraceptive, Lena regretted every breathy moan and whimper. 

Kara seemed to be in awe of the news, but the pheromones in the air revealed she was a proud alpha.

Lena launched herself out of her chair and flew at Alex.

“Let me see your test results,” Lena demanded and ignored how Kara’s soft eyes trailed her everywhere she went.

Alex produced her labs, pointing to the different presence of chemicals in Lena’s blood. 

Even though conception had only just taken place, Alex estimated that the little bundle of Super cells had already settled into Lena’s womb, putting the whole gestational timeline over a week ahead of schedule. 

Lena felt bitter tears burn at her eyes, not just because she was pregnant, but from all of the weeks she had held them back. She schooled her face before she cried in front of anyone and gave away her inner rage.

For a brief instant, she wondered how long she could go on lying to Kara. It had taken Kara so many years to tell the truth. Lena imagined a three year old child running around, and Kara still blissfully unaware of just how much Lena hated her inside.

“Lena…?”

The sound of Kara’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at the Kryptonian as she fussed over the lab results. There had to be some way forward, another birth control option they hadn’t even considered. It wasn’t too late to fix this, and then Lena could move along with her plans and tell Kara how she felt once and for all, right before she executed them.

“Lena, I — I know this must be a shock to you, but can you—” Kara was on her feet now, and she moved to be by her side. She radiated a muted happiness, the kind that was obvious to everyone, despite how much she tried to tone it down. “Can you say something to let me know how you’re feeling, please?”

“Kara, give her some time.” Alex warned gravely, and stepped in before her sister could try to push it. She guided Kara back to her seat and then came to stand warily at the desk to watch as Lena scrawled out frantic calculations. 

“Talk to me,” Alex prompted under her breath, and held her hands up as Lena sent a glare her way. “I mean scientist to scientist. What are you trying to figure out? Maybe I could help.”

“I don’t understand why the Kryptonite failed to work,” Lena breathed out in dismay, although she could wager a guess that by the time she used the injection last night, it was already too late. Her own human DNA combined with Kara’s could have produced offspring with a Kryptonite immunity. 

Lena flung her pen aside in frustration and the tendons in her neck strained as she found it impossible to breathe. 

The whole fantasy of breeding with Kara was one thing, but the reality of finding out she was pregnant could have killed her.

“I need to get back to L-Corp so I can run my own set of tests,” Lena announced, as if this wasn’t a personal matter, but rather just another problem like any of the others she had solved for the DEO. 

Kara took a step in her direction and Lena could have shrieked no at her, but instead she simply sidestepped the alpha.

She was still so weak to the pheromones in the air that if Kara went with her, Lena would spend the rest of the day and night begging to be knotted. Her human senses must have been more susceptible to Kara’s rut.

Unfortunately Kara still managed to touch her and Lena whimpered pathetically, despising how much she wanted that comfort. 

Lena jerked away from Kara and stalked off before she could be tempted to give into it yet again, and before her omega libido did more to undermine her. 

By the time she stormed out of the DEO, and grabbed an Uber back to her apartment, Lena had gone over a hundred different scenarios. Each one only racked up her worries, yet none disturbed her more than when she considered calling her mother. 

Lena promptly turned her phone off before she was foolish enough to go through with it. She stared through the window at the traffic and sighed.

The distance from Kara and that intoxicating rut scent helped to clear her mind. The anger she felt clouded it all over again, but at least she could breathe, even if her heat caused the driver to speed through a red light in his haste to drop her off.

She was grateful to get inside her apartment, but before Lena could relax into the comfort of her surroundings, her eyes went straight to the balcony, and she snarled at the sight of Kara standing there behind the glass, with those ridiculous sad eyes that had no business twisting her up inside, as if this was harder on Kara somehow.

“Go away, _Supergirl_, I have things I need to do.” Lena muttered, and though her first instinct was to grab the bottle of Scotch on her table, she stopped before uncorking it and slumped slightly.

“I just wanted to make sure you got home safe.” Kara yelled through the glass, her hand pressing against the cool surface as she followed Lena the best she could from outside.

Lena let Kara stay out there while she poured herself a glass of juice from her fridge. If she pretended, she could almost feel the scorch of the drink she truly wanted at the back of her throat.

Assuming all else didn’t manage to break her, going nine months without her one soothing bad habit would certainly do it.

“Can we please just talk about the baby?” Kara pleaded forlornly, and that was it. Lena didn’t even last a second more. She snapped and charged at the glass window like she might actually go through it. 

“No, no, we can’t talk about anything,” Lena shrieked and her eyebrows scrunched in distress as tears welled up in her eyes. She shoved the door to the balcony open, letting Kara and her powerful alpha pheromones into the apartment.

“If you want to stay, then shut your mouth. I don't want to hear another word,” Lena warned in a hoarse whisper, her throat leaping as she held in a sob. “Don’t speak.”

“Lena,” Kara stuttered out, instantly ignoring Lena’s requests and reaching for both of her hands. “Something’s not right. I – I guess – maybe you said a lot of things you didn’t mean when we were – um. You know. Making the baby—”

Lena was livid over Kara’s continuous use of that word and she ripped her hand away. She jabbed Kara in the chest a few times, right over the Super symbol.

Maybe it was the fire in Lena’s eyes, or the pain in the way she clenched her teeth to breathe raggedly through them, but something in that moment flipped a switch inside Kara, because Lena could see the recognition on her face — the tragedy that shifted over the contours, and the way Kara could barely keep her head up.

“Oh.” Kara whispered out – a startled sound that shouldn’t have made Lena reel back from her. “You - you’re really mad at me...”

Kara might not understand the extent to which Lena hated her right then, or even why, but she was aware that she was hated all the same. The devastation that swept through Kara was something that Lena had wanted to see for so long. But she couldn’t handle that it was happening. Yes, she wanted to hurt Kara, but Lena hadn’t anticipated that it would inevitably hurt her in return.

“No, you don’t get to pretend you know how I feel right now.” Lena blurted, impulsive and reckless as salty tears blurred her vision. She stabbed at Kara’s sternum with her finger until Kara dared to back up, and then she grabbed for the front of her suit with both hands. “Don’t retreat from me either!” Lena stated shrilly, conflicted by her raging emotions and the way her body and heart still craved Kara.

“Then tell me what you need, how do I fix this?” Kara’s earnest tone was laced with hurt and Lena’s fists balled against her chest as if she might just swing at her. Kara grabbed for her hands before she could and implored brokenly, “I want to fix this. Please Lena, give me the chance.”

"Stop talking." Lena commanded, her eyes raking over Kara like sharp nails as she pulled her own shirt over her head to toss aside as if it offended her. "Take your clothes off," Lena spat as she circled around Kara, wild and unhinged. "You can either fuck me, or you can leave, but we're not having that conversation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional chapters and more fics about these two idiots in love, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the things Lena Luthor could handle, having a rational discussion about being pregnant with a Kryptonian baby was absolutely not one of them. To be pregnant at all was hard enough, but for it to have happened so fast and as the result of a foolish mistake was a whole other level of disastrous. Most people planned for their families with their partners, but she didn’t have a partner. She had a lying best friend, and the only plan she made involving Kara was to eject the alpha from her life as soon as her efforts to reform humanity came to fruition. Now she would have to alter her course, because like it or not, there was a little piece of Kara inside of her and they would always be connected from that day onward. 

Not that she would _ever_ go easy on the alpha or forget about the lies that wrecked their relationship.

Pure, unadulterated rage had Lena grinding her teeth as she stopped in front of Kara. “I said take your clothes off.” She reiterated, because all of the roiling emotions within her demanded a release and the only kind she could stomach wasn’t a cathartic heart to heart.

Lena would ride out her anger, literally, until her body and mind disconnected from each other. She couldn’t face what came after that, not yet. 

“Last chance, or you can get out,” Lena warned. 

Kara seemed to be at odds with herself and wrestling with her limited options. Her face showed concern, but her rut was getting stronger and her erection was ready to rip through her Super suit. She tugged at her top, exposing her toned abs, and then made the mistake of opening her mouth. “We need to have this conversation. It’s not just about us. It’s about the _bab_—”

Lena’s hand sliced through the air to slap Kara’s invisible glasses so hard it sent them flying across the room and suddenly Kara was back in her civilian clothes, looking at her with wild, disbelieving eyes. 

The noise still rang in Lena’s ears, sharp and startling like a gun shot, and she exhaled a stuttered breath because she couldn’t believe she had just struck Supergirl.

It didn’t hurt Kara, physically at least, but the shock on her face fragmented and solidified until she was staring tight-lipped at Lena. “You just hit me.” She finally remarked, her eyes dark and jaw tense.

Red hot anger scalded up Lena’s neck and tears pooled in her eyes. She felt like a new example of Schrödinger’s cat, simultaneously sorry and not sorry, fearful and fearless, filled with love and loathing in equal measures. “I told you several times to stop talking!” She hissed out, her omega hormones making her positively feral. “Besides, it was only your glasses and it helped you out of your suit much faster.”

“I know you’re angry with me because — well, because I knotted in you without protection,” Kara insisted and stepped forward with her hands outstretched and a pleading gleam in her eyes. “I get that it was irresponsible, but looking past all of that, aren’t you the least bit excited? I just want to know how you feel. Please, Lena.”

Lena’s natural pheromones were reaching levels they shouldn’t have been able to reach and somewhere in the back of her brain she knew it was the pregnancy already affecting her moods and making them more extreme. “We’re not talking about my feelings!” She shouted with a hysterical and angry tremor to her voice. “Keep your mouth shut, or you can put your glasses back on, suit up and fly away. Do you hear me?”

“Oh I hear you.” Kara shot back, and reached up to rip her own shirt off so roughly that she knocked a lamp over with it. She was reacting to the heady scent in the air, as if Lena was a drug that had been pumped into the room the same way oxygen was in casinos. Except the stakes were so much higher between them and Kara stood trembling, as if barely holding herself together.

The sight of Kara so close to losing herself completely propelled Lena forward and she urgently tugged the belt on her pants open as Kara’s rough hands tore the lacy fabric of Lena's bra. 

“That was _expensive._” Lena shrilly stated, her designer bra nothing but shreds now.

“Bill me.” Kara fired back, and there was something aggressive and close to enjoyment in her dark eyes that sparkled like all of the stars in space.

Lena sneered in return, all white teeth and red stained lips as if she was ready to attack. Her hot breath came out in short, excited pants right before she lunged at Kara. They came together like a natural disaster, destined to turn the surrounding area to rubble around them, devastating but wonderful in their chaotic beauty.

Kara pulled Lena against her and it knocked the air from Lena’s lungs. She tore at her skirt and Lena retaliated with frantic hands that clawed at Kara’s back, embedding in the waistband of her pants as she fought to push them off. They were a mess of limbs and fabric, full of so much desperation that they toppled a coffee table and shoved a leather chair so hard it ended up on the balcony.

Lena’s kiss was a declaration of war and she sealed it with a snarl as her hands tangled in Kara’s hair to fist roughly. Her love was fierce and deadly, and her heat and the pregnancy and her plan to save humanity all blurred and burned and left her raw until all that was left was Kara. Lena wanted to destroy her and remake her and revere her until the screaming inside her heart stopped.

Kara finished kicking off her pants and pushed her tongue between Lena’s lips, groaning when she bit at them. She grabbed at Lena possessively and her cock pressed into Lena’s side. They both scrambled to rid Lena of her panties, and then Kara pushed Lena onto the floor like she belonged there. Lena opened her legs and held on as Kara forcefully plunged into her cunt, all while moaning wantonly, so eager to be fucked to oblivion.

Submitting to the savage intensity of her desires, Lena curled her knees up and Kara held them in place to drill deliciously deep into her pussy. Lena’s liquid silk clung to Kara’s huge erection in warm strands whenever their bodies separated. The thick head of Kara’s cock bumped out her small belly with every thrust. 

Kara slid fully out just to watch herself sink back in, to see the tip of her cock force Lena’s tight cunt into a spread. Her thin inner lips gripped harder each time, turning a vivid bright pink from it. That subtle change set Kara in motion again, pounding into her until a pleasurable ache had Lena groaning. 

Rubbing her between the legs with an eager hand, Kara made Lena’s jaw quiver and her spine bend. She craned her neck, shoulders lifting from the floor as she panted furiously. Her body rocked under Kara, and her quiet _ah, uh, ahh_ broke up the silence, along with the sounds of her wet cunt giving it all up for the alpha.

“You’re not allowed to come in me,” Lena warned out of spite, although denying Kara also meant denying herself, and all she could think about was Kara’s seed pouring into her, filling up her cunt and womb. She could practically feel the slushy warmth of it between her thighs already and she hated how much she reacted to that. 

Her wild, heat-inflicted mind came up with all kinds of filthy thoughts of Kara covering her breasts and stomach and pussy in come. The powerful fragrance of Kara’s rut pheromones and the pregnancy hormones made her yearn for it, and she did herself no favors by purposely inhaling all of the suffocating scents in the air. 

Kara set her lip in a line of determination and huffed against Lena’s neck while thrusting into her. “We’ll see if you change your mind,” she grunted into her ear. “You might ask for it. You begged for my knot, Lena. I gave you what you wanted, each and every time.” 

_Even now,_ Lena deliriously realized, as Kara pinned her to the floor and gave her the rough fuck she needed. 

It was a twisted victory to see how she could make Kara perform for her whims, like a trained pet, she bitterly thought, but she knew that was far from the truth of it. Kara only caved to Lena’s desires because she loved her, and Lena couldn’t handle that knowledge, so she buried it deep inside herself along with Kara’s cock.

“It’s like you’re not even trying,” Lena rasped wickedly, her teeth scraping at Kara’s shoulder as she dug her fingers into the solid muscles of her back. She knew Kara would go harder to prove herself because she wanted Lena to see her as a mate. Lena grunted as every stroke of Kara’s cock pushed her forward and bathed her thighs in her own pleasure. “I expected more from your rut, but I should be used to disappointment when it comes to you.”

Kara appeared to be grinding her teeth together, but all of the sudden a frustrated sound burst from her throat and she exhaled a heavy breath. She secured her arm around Lena and flipped her onto her knees, locking her into a close embrace from behind. 

“You don’t mean that,” Kara whispered, her voice wounded and soft in direct contrast to how hard she slammed her hips into Lena’s ass. “I can hear how fast your heart beats when I’m in the room. I know how much you want me, Lena, and how much you’ve needed an alpha—"

“You still think that alpha is you?” Lena scoffed. “I’m not yours just because you got me pregnant.” She could have elbowed Kara off if she was vindictive enough, but she wanted the sensual, slick friction of their bodies. With her palms pressed into the carpet, and her head hanging forward until the long vein formed on the side of her forehead, she entered a heat delirium. All that mattered was sex. Along her hairline, sweat formed and she stared hard at the stark white walls before her eyes settled on a framed picture of them. 

“Go harder,” Lena demanded in a cold voice, and her eyes glittered like dark crystals, just as green and as harmful as Kryptonite in those moments. 

_Get me to open up for you, Kara, this time with my legs instead of emotionally, and then fuck me over again._

Although the cruel words occurred to her, Lena avoided speaking them out loud, even if she clung to the toxic emotions they inspired. She used it all as a fuel to provoke Kara into holding nothing back. “Fuck me like you want to claim me,” Lena groaned and turned her neck so that her cheek was by Kara’s face. “You already have it in your head that I belong to you, so show me, Kara.” 

She was playing with fire, the kind that could easily burn out of control, and part of Lena wanted that. To be scorched in the flames of Kara’s true desires, the ones the Super tried to lock away. All of her taunts were working through the defenses Kara had built to keep it inside and she groaned when Kara suddenly pushed her face into the carpet.

Kara grabbed her wrists with one hand to pin above her head and forced Lena down by the back of the neck with the other. Lena’s shoulders and chest were rubbing against the plush threads with every powerful thrust Kara gave her, the friction unforgiving as it ravaged her sensitive nipples. 

“Is this what you want?” Kara snarled under her breath and replaced her hand with her mouth at the back of Lena’s neck. She parted her lips and latched onto the delicate skin with her teeth to keep Lena trapped under her weight. Kara didn’t bite down as she pistoned her hips to fill Lena’s cunt roughly with her cock, but the threat of it was all consuming.

Lena shuddered in a mixture of fear and desire, her cunt gushing with slick in response to Kara’s dominance. 

“You don’t have it in you to stake your claim,” Lena breathlessly argued, pushing Kara to the limit just so the alpha would push her in return. “You need me to give you permission, and you won’t get it.” She could feel the beginnings of her release building, tightening her muscles and squeezing hard in her gut with every low grunt and exhale she gave.

It was the pressure of Kara’s teeth as they sank deeper into her skin, the twinge of pain and fierce growl that pushed Lena over the edge. She came with a cry, trembling violently as her cunt clenched and milked at Kara’s cock as if desperate for her seed.

Kara hadn’t claimed her but it was the closest she had ever gotten. The alpha relented her hold just so she could pull out and roll Lena onto her back as she pumped her fist over her cock a few times. Kara came with a groan, painting Lena’s cunt and abdomen with thick jets of opalescent desire that pooled and trickled over her sweat-slicked skin.

There was so much of Kara’s thick seed glazing Lena’s breasts and belly. Lena delicately stroked her fingers through it as another hot blast landed closer to her neck. She jumped a little in surprise from Kara’s aim, but then a vicious smile twisted at her red lips. 

Moving back onto her knees, Lena sucked at the huge head of Kara’s cock and gripped firmly at the base where a knot was beginning to bulge. 

It might leave her jaw sore, but Lena’s lips popped wetly over Kara’s cock and she breathed in the rich musk of the alpha’s come. She shoved as much of Kara’s cock down her throat as she could manage and gulped hard around it. Her eyes watered until they were almost glassy, and saliva and Kara’s come ran down her chin, but she put some power behind her motions. 

Curling her tongue under the rim of Kara’s cock made the alpha shake, and Lena repeated the move until she could feel the knot expanding in her. She settled for locking her mouth around the head of Kara’s cock, and as soon as another round of pulsating throbs went through it, Lena’s throat leapt as she swallowed. Ropy streams of Kara’s pleasure filled her, and she could feel it against the roof of her mouth and all over her teeth and tongue. 

Lena refused to let a single drop roll down her chin. She removed herself only after the knot softened and said nothing as she walked over to her wet bar to find her drink. While she took a sip of the juice, she kept an eye on Kara from afar. 

Breathless and reeling, Kara staggered to her feet and stumbled slightly as she spun to find Lena staring at her. “What—” She flailed, one arm shooting through the space between them while the other lifted aimlessly by her side. “What the heck was that?” She demanded, a perplexed frown on her face as she stalked towards Lena.

Without batting an eye, Lena drained the rest of her juice and informed her dryly, “It’s called a blow job, Kara. You’re old enough to receive one so you’re old enough to say it.” She set the empty glass down and stepped around Kara as if she was an insignificant nuisance, if only to rile her further. Then she headed straight for the bathroom without a backwards glance, fully aware that Kara would be trailing after her like debris from a comet.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Kara huffed as she charged after Lena. The swinging door to the master bathroom almost slammed into her, and when she pushed it aside in aggravation, Kara took it off the hinges. It crashed into the wall and took with it several bottles of lotion that had been precariously arranged on the shelf. 

Kara stalled in the doorway, her impulse reaction to apologize sticking in her throat as her alpha instincts and wounded pride clamped her jaw shut.

Lena watched the door topple and arched her eyebrow curiously. Her efforts to provoke Kara were clearly getting results.

“Oh, so now you’re showing some of your superhuman force. If you banged me half as hard as you banged that door, maybe I would be satisfied right now instead of in need of a cold shower,” Lena taunted. 

It mattered very little that Lena turned the wheel-shaped fixtures in the center of the shower to the warmer settings, or that she picked up a salt scrub bar that always left her skin tingly and hot after use. 

She stepped under the spray and rubbed the soap over her legs, ignoring Kara until the alpha was right behind her. Waves of scent came from Kara, enough to make her bend at the waist in sexual submission, but Lena moved to stand proudly with her back against the tiled wall. Her throat jumped a little when she swallowed, but she hardened her jaw into a stubborn clench.

Kara’s hair stuck to her neck and face as moved under the shower heads to get to Lena. She leaned in imposingly, dragging her nose along Lena’s clavicle and towards the damnable tremble in her neck. 

“You say one thing with your mouth and another with your actions.” Kara gruffly noted, her lips grazing the salty sweat on Lena’s neck as she huffed in the aroma of her pheromones. She had yet to touch Lena with her hands, but shoved herself fully into her so that every breath she took pressed her chest into Lena’s breasts. “If I’m not your alpha, then why do you still call to me with your scent? If I didn’t satisfy you, why would you put your mouth on me?” The questions were rhetorical and Kara brushed her face along the racing pulse in Lena’s throat, inhaling her mixed emotions before she parted her lips to scrape her teeth over the erratic thump in her jugular.

“You act like you don’t want me to claim you but you get so wet when you think I will.” Kara’s hand weaved between their bodies and cupped Lena’s pussy. She ran her fingers through the copious slick that had gathered as she also pushed Lena’s chin up with her nose, just to bite at the underside of her jaw. “You want me to believe you don’t care, but you never stopped to wonder what it would be like to push me too far. I could get tired of these games and find another omega, Lena.”

It was finally happening. The potent, overwhelming scents of Kara were more powerful than before and her attitude had shifted with her rut. The selfish, dormant side of Kara was beginning to surface like magma pushing through the earth's crust, volatile and deceptively beautiful with the ability to destroy everything in its path. Without warning, Kara reached around Lena and grabbed fistfuls of her ass to haul her up, and then with one powerful thrust, plunged fully back inside Lena’s drenched cunt.

All around them, the bathroom echoed with the loud slapping sounds of their bodies reuniting. Lena's need to hang on prevented her from immediately mouthing off at Kara, but her lips already twitched with rude comments. She hissed out a moan at the deeper penetration, and the way Kara hoisted her only to force her back down onto her cock. 

Gripping hard at her ass, Kara buried her cock in Lena and spread her pussy by rocking her back and forth on it. Every time Kara pushed or pulled at her, Lena felt herself opening inside. Kara kept going until her cock shined with Lena’s wetness and her cunt gaped with each thrust.

“You don’t want another omega,” Lena panted with disdain in her voice, despite how she whimpered when Kara’s thighs battered into her. “You want to fuck me. You’re not sorry that I’m carrying your baby or about any of this. If you could, you would get me pregnant again.”

Kara’s cock fluidly pumped into her cunt, faster than before. 

“You’re right,” Kara snarled into Lena’s face, her teeth locked together and barely restraining her words. Her eyes glinted with indignation as she thrust into her harder, bottoming out so roughly that Lena made a pathetic noise in response. “I’m not sorry,” Kara asserted. “I want you to have my child. Claimed or not, you’re mine, Lena. You’ll always be mine.”

It was a startling confession, one that took all of the breath from Lena’s lungs due to the unshakeable conviction in Kara’s voice. Lena knew that a rut would alter Kara the way a strong heat could turn any omega into someone different, but this felt all too honest. Like staring into the sun too long, the ramifications of finding this part of Kara could cause permanent changes and Lena wasn’t sure if she could handle the burn of it.

Sick of the water, Kara moved them into the bedroom with such speed that it knocked the wind out of Lena as her back hit the sheets. Kara was still inside her, spreading her cunt wide while she rubbed at her clit. Lena’s legs shook violently as uncontrollable pleasure rendered her delirious with need and Kara pounded into her with a groan of enthusiasm.

Her pussy submitted to Kara, opening with each punishing thrust. Lena rolled her pelvis upward, desperate for more and for Kara’s tremendous knot to stretch her, in spite of what she had said earlier. 

As she found the perfect rhythm, Kara forced Lena’s feet up above her head, locking her in place with her ass high in the air. She could see Kara prodding her deep inside again where her belly pushed outward. Lena was unprepared for how fast Kara jerked in release, pouring come all over her cunt as she withdrew. Long strings of seed bathed Lena’s inner thighs and Kara slammed back into her, still stiff and impatient to continue. Kara took a few more shallow thrusts and then moved off the mattress.

Lena’s lower lips dripped with Kara’s cream when the alpha had her stand and bend over the side of the bed. Kara stood behind her and raised one of her legs, keeping Lena in a wide stance. 

“I changed my mind. You can come inside of me,” Lena husked thickly, shocked enough to make a startled noise, because the words were no sooner on her lips than Kara shot another load deep inside of her. She pulled at her own pussy lips, letting some of Kara’s pleasure gush out of her. 

“No.” Kara growled out, swiping Lena’s hands away. She pinned Lena suddenly, face pressed into the bed, and hands forced onto her lower back. Kara moved her legs so that Lena was kneeling on the mattress, and then she mounted her in a way she hadn’t before, with her feet on either side of Lena’s legs while she held her roughly in place to slam into her sensitive cunt. Crouched behind Lena, Kara made sure she took every inch as she pulled almost all the way out just to plunge back into her gaping hole at a pace that wasn’t human.

The pounding drove Lena harder into the mattress and her lipstick and saliva ruined the sheets as Kara ruined her pussy. It was primal, hedonistic, and shameful, but Lena loved it. The twisted emotions inside her had her crying out for more and she moaned as Kara emptied sticky warm seed inside her again with pulse after pulse of her throbbing cock. 

At a delay, Lena realized her rut coupled with her alien anatomy meant Kara could come far more than the average alpha, and it had her gushing slick with the thought of Kara filling her until she physically couldn’t take anymore.

Kara kept her there until she had finished, and then she moved swiftly to the chair near Lena’s vanity and pulled the omega down onto her cock. With a vice like grip, she moved Lena’s hips to ride her length until Lena began to move herself, both of them caught up in their baser desires.

Lena’s eyes were glassy and her pupils blown wide as she took what she needed from Kara. Sitting on Kara’s cock ached a little when it stretched her internally and the blunt head was forced against her cervix, but Lena endured it all for the sake of pleasure. She draped her legs over Kara’s, keeping them far apart and then sank down as much as she dared on Kara’s cock. Her pussy lips turned a carnal, heated color as she continually glided up and down on Kara’s shaft.

It took minimal coaxing for Kara to erupt again, flooding out her cunt with pearly seed. She tried to stand up, but Kara snared her by the waist and with some targeted thrusting and rough rubbing of her clit, Lena’s pussy clamped hard in satisfaction. 

“Kara,” Lena whimpered out, her voice light and enamored, much to her humiliation. 

“Lena.” Kara grunted into Lena’s shoulder, her arms tight around her waist as her cock emptied with powerful spurts as if to prove her virility. She nosed into the crook of Lena’s neck, her teeth biting down almost hard enough to claim her. Every quick buck of her hips helped to milk the rest of her seed out of her still hard length and she growled when Lena tried to get up. “I have to mate with you until you know I’m your alpha.”

That absurd statement shouldn’t have made Lena’s omega instincts flutter in agreement and she resented the provocative moan that escaped her lips before she hissed. This wasn’t Kara. It was the alpha inside her making demands and Lena knew she would never be able to endure that kind of prolonged mating with Kara in a rut.

“I’ve reached my limit,” Lena rasped, because if she didn’t do it now, she feared her heat would compel her to continue. “If you truly want to be my alpha, you’ll listen to me and not your urges.”

Kara’s hands loosened and her hips gradually stopped, but her harsh breaths and wild eyes were a sign that she still wasn’t fully herself.

Lena wrapped herself up in her robe and stepped away from Kara while she discreetly contacted Alex to ask for suppressors, both for herself and for Kara. She went into the kitchen and nursed another glass of juice while waiting anxiously for Alex to respond.

Kara followed her at a delay and lurked in the doorway with her shoulders hunched. She seemed on the verge of shaking and then rushed at Lena with a pleading frown on her face. 

“Can we at least talk now — about all of this?” Kara asked with a soft warble in her voice and flailing hands. Her nostrils flared and her chest lifted with every deep breath she took.

Lena could tell that Kara was breathing her omega scents in, sustaining herself on scent alone because she had been denied sex.

“What is there to say?” Lena sighed into her glass, sulkily glancing down at the cloudy apple juice. She would have to get accustomed to drinking it, just like she would have to get accustomed to the idea of sharing a child with her best friend whom she could no longer stand. 

The lack of trust between them would be an issue, but then again Lena had been raised in a household where no one could trust each other, so why not perpetuate the vicious cycle? Not that she would ever live with Kara, but she could tolerate Kara’s presence when necessary, and there was still the chance of fixing everyone.

If she could strip Kara of the ability to lie to her face, speak aloud empty reassurances, and hold back vital information, then it would create a better family life for their child. 

She needed to contact Hope, and began typing out a text, only to freeze when Kara hovered close like she was reading the screen.

“Who’s Hope?” Kara blurted and glared down at the phone as if offended that Lena was giving someone else attention right after they had sex. 

Cruel words burned at the tip of Lena’s tongue. How dare Kara expect her to explain anything about what she was doing, or who she was texting? She turned her cold eyes to Kara and swallowed every harsh word down until her throat felt the familiar rawness from the Scotch she could no longer drink. There was no need to destroy Kara when the Kryptonian could do it to herself with just a little nudge. 

“Someone who understands me on a level you don’t,” Lena calmly divulged. 

As predicted, Kara instantly took offense, and then, with a delightfully painful breath, she blinked rapidly to try and hide her rising jealousy and hurt feelings to declare, “I understand you! I know you on so many levels, more levels than she could, and we connect emotionally and physically—“

“Is that what you think?” Lena asked, all haughty disdain with one eyebrow raised for effective flair. “This dalliance we’ve been having is heat-induced, Kara. This isn’t a special connection. It’s all hormones and maybe a side effect of the pregnancy.”

Taken aback, Kara’s jaw went slack and her hands flapped before they found purchase on her own waist as she bent over with a wheezing exhale. “No,” She murmured, shaking her head and sending her golden, tangled curls bouncing over her shoulders. “No that’s—that’s not true. You just said that if I was your alpha—“

“Precisely.” Lena cut in, her tone as sharp as her jaw when she stuck her chin out to regard Kara as if she was nothing. It didn’t matter that her heart was thudding desperately in her chest because the sight of Kara’s tears glistening like ice over a crystal blue lake reflected a pain Lena couldn’t help but feel herself. She pushed on callously because she was determined to keep a wedge between them. “That was a big if, and I made no commitment to you.”

Kara huffed out a breath and took two long strides towards Lena. Creases of obstinacy appeared on forehead as she argued, “You’ve made plenty of commitments. Every time you touched me, begged me, asked me to knot inside you, they were all commitments, Lena, and I know you must be afraid and worried but—”

“**No**!”

Lena slammed her glass down so hard it broke the crystal into a thousand little shards that spilled across the counter like scattered diamonds. “No, don’t you dare continue. You know nothing.” She could feel the tremendous rupture of pain and grief in her heart all over again, a wound that would never truly heal as tears seized her until she was nothing but anger contained in flesh. “You have no idea what I’m going through, how alone I —”

“I would never leave you.” Kara jumped in so quickly that her lips barely moved and then she stepped closer to Lena. “Even if you weren’t pregnant, I’d still be here. I lost my world once, and I thought I found it again on Earth but the truth is, Earth isn’t home to me, Lena. It’s the people here. My family. Alex. It’s you. You’re part of my family. Do you understand? This isn’t just some fling that means nothing to me. It means everything.”

For a precarious second all Lena could do was exhale a shaky breath as thick teardrops rolled down her cheeks. 

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before you—”

Lena snapped her mouth shut so hard she could feel the enamel of her teeth cracking. 

This wasn’t part of the plan. She couldn’t allow herself to be so easily derailed, or to express her true feelings.

Lena stalked back to the living room, and began grabbing at Kara’s clothes just to fling them at her. “Get dressed.” She snapped irritably, because anger was so much easier to wield than love. It was rougher, stronger, and so easy to keep burning, but love? All that brought Lena was pain. “Alex could be here any second.”

“Wha-why?” Kara sputtered, barely catching her pants before her shoes landed by her feet. “She’s busy at the DEO and—”

“I sent her a message.” Lena hissed, raising her hand to point accusingly at Kara as she kept her distance. “We’re not good for each other. I’m having the worst heat of my life and your rut isn’t helping it. I asked her to bring us both suppressors before we lose our minds to this chemical induced fever!”

Kara looked on the verge of tears, but she was still rock-hard and Lena hated that she enjoyed seeing her ache in multiple ways.

“But I love you.” Kara whispered as she pulled on her pants and fumbled with her bra.

Thankfully the sound of someone banging at her door saved Lena from responding, and she pulled her robe tighter around herself and hurried to answer it.

Alex stepped into the apartment cautiously, as if trying not to judge the scents in the air while she avoided direct eye contact with Lena. 

“I brought some other suppressors which I hope will help,” Alex explained and rattled two pill bottles as she handed them over, then turned to leave.

“Well, hold on,” Lena blurted and stuck out her hand to forcibly stop Alex by grabbing her shoulder. “Aren’t you taking Kara with you?”

“So she can just fly back here in an hour when I get distracted at work?” Alex asked and moved through the apartment to get to her sister, who had come towards the door with a dejected expression on her face.

Lena folded her arms and mutely stood aside with the hope that Alex would persuade Kara to go. Instead, she instantly began to regret inviting Alex because she launched into a speech about the topic Lena would rather not discuss with Kara.

“The two of you need to come up with a plan,” Alex asserted and glared at Kara in irritation, not softening for a second. “I get that all of this was unexpected, but there’s a baby involved and you should be able to discuss your feelings openly.”

“I’ve been trying!” Kara cried out with a little quiver of her jaw and glanced towards Lena for confirmation.

Alex’s features darkened as she watched Lena, but she said nothing as Lena pressed her lips together and refused to respond to either of them. Lena tossed a pill bottle towards Kara and retreated to pour herself a glass of water, then popped the lid off of her own bottle.

“You know what? It isn't my place to interfere. You two need to work this out for yourselves, but just do it quickly,” Alex urged. Her eyes blazed as she glanced between Kara and Lena, then narrowed in judgement. “There’s an innocent life about to get caught up in this mess. Figure it out."

Maybe it was because of her rut, or all of the tumultuous emotions from everything they just said to one another, but Kara did something that Lena hadn’t been expecting. She snapped.

“Figure it out?” Kara reiterated with a bitter laugh that must have scratched her throat as she yelled, “Sure Alex, I’ll just go back in time and tell Lena I’m Supergirl the day I met her.”

Lena paused with the pill in her palm, her gaze lifting to curiously take in Kara’s face in this surprising moment of anger. She expected Kara to cave, to react by tucking her proverbial tail between her legs, but this was new. It was red hot and volatile, and Lena could only observe as Kara’s argument with Alex unfolded.

“Is that what this tension between you is all about?” Alex asked, her expression softening as she picked up on the hurt that radiated off of her sister. “Listen, whatever is going on, you can cope with it before the baby is born. Obviously you love each other—”

The sound of Kara’s laughter sent a chill through Lena as the alpha expelled it from her lungs.

With hands on her hips, Kara bent forward and continued to laugh, the sound simultaneously sickening and heart-wrenching as it filled the silence.

“You think she loves me?” Kara asked, her expression amused as she straightened up to rant at Alex. “Lena didn’t come right out and say it, but it’s becoming clear that she hates me. She—she pretended everything was okay between us, but it’s not. Because I lied. And who told me not to tell her the truth, huh? Who said it wasn’t the right time, and to hold off when you knew I was in love with her? Now she can’t stand me—"

That speech caused Alex to step back, her gaze flicking towards Lena before she refocused on Kara. “I don’t think that’s true, Kara,” Alex emphasized. “But you need to come with me, and we can work all of this out later, okay? You’re not thinking straight right now.”

“Straight? Good one, Alex. You’re a hoot.” Kara replied with a grin that was strained and fake. Her expression felt reminiscent of Lillian’s whenever she had to cover for Lionel’s absence, and Lena sucked in a surprised, anguished breath at the sight of it. She had wanted to hurt Kara for months, but seeing her unravel was terrible.

Lena wasn’t sure she could take it, but she held her tongue as Kara blinked back tears.

“I don’t need to listen to you.” Kara announced easily, forcing a smirk to broaden on her face as she added, “I don’t need to listen to anyone.”

“Please,” Alex murmured, her eyes watering as she stepped closer to her sister. “I screwed up, okay? I see that now, but we can still fix the mistakes we made. You and Lena can resolve this—”

“No, we can’t.” Kara fired back, her rough tone and hard sneer enough to paint a clear picture for Alex. “I try so hard to be someone who does good, and I worry so much about what others think of me. But I can’t get it right. Lena doesn’t want me, and I can’t blame her, because I hurt her. I'll never be what she needs.” Kara stated as she grabbed her glasses and pushed them up her nose. She touched the small piece that Brainy had altered and her Super suit materialized around her. “I see that now.”

“No, wait—” Alex faltered as Kara turned her back on her. Kara flew off without a backwards glance and Alex seemed perplexed as she hurried towards Lena, “What the hell just happened?”

Lena couldn’t answer Alex straight away. She was stuck on the sight of Kara’s face as she flew off, broken and miserable in ways Lena never expected.

Her hand mindlessly went to her toned stomach as if a bump was already there. “Isn’t it obvious?” Lena remarked, her voice vacant and small as she stared at the balcony. “She’s gone.”

It filled Lena with dread. A horrible, unwavering dread that had her feeling ill as she considered the prospect of having a child by herself. The more cynical side of Lena wanted her to believe that it was all for the best, and exactly in accordance with her plans, but the omega within her panicked.

“What if she doesn’t come back?” Lena asked quietly as she sank into a chair and sagged under the weight of her anguish.

“She will.” Alex whispered, because what else could she say as she peered up at the empty sky where Kara had been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional chapters and more fics about these two idiots in love, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	5. Chapter 5

_Fifteen days, thirteen hours, and twenty six minutes._

That was how long it had been since Kara had flown off, and Lena spent all of that time going over what she had said in the heat of the moment.

It had only taken Lena half an hour to really appreciate how terrible she felt, and a full day to grasp that she regretted how she acted.

It took another two without any contact from Kara to experience the first stab of denial. It cut through her so convincingly that she had refused to see how this silence could continue. Kara had bounced back from everything, including Kryptonite and having her split-self die in her arms. She wouldn’t end all contact. Lena was pregnant with her child after all.

Not that Lena had extended an olive branch in the form of a text.

Kara’s decision to stop all communication had been met with Lena’s own stubborn silence, and after five days, she had taken to calling Alex and the DEO for the most mundane things without once mentioning Supergirl. In the end her pride had won, and she deleted the numbers from her phone, as if she hadn’t memorized them all years ago.

By day seven, Lena had cried herself to sleep so often that her new assistant asked if she was suffering from an allergic reaction. Her eyes were so red and puffy that her expensive concealers couldn’t hide her misery any longer. Lena had ignored her assistant and then promptly left for a spa treatment. She refused to mourn the loss of Kara any longer and vowed instead to find a way to bring her back, without actually calling her, or apologizing, for that matter.

She was a Luthor after all, and it was time she started acting like one.

On the ninth day, Lena had a fully-fledged plan that required extensive testing and long hours in the lab with Hope.

The thirteenth day came and went, and at a business meeting with Andrea Rojas, Lena made an offer that the tech-mogul couldn’t pass up.

On the fifteenth day, Lena stared at her watch as her plan rolled around like clockwork.

In less than an hour, Lena would be hosting an event to launch a new and exclusive app that worked in tandem with Andrea’s lenses and she had opened the invitation to the press. If Supergirl couldn’t attend to supervise, then Kara Danvers would be sent over to cover the story. It was foolproof, really. One way or another, Kara had to show up, because the risks were always so high for something to go wrong when Lena made public announcements.

Lena slipped on her Louboutin heels and applied a shade of crimson to her lips that resembled blood. The lipstick had the advantage of making her look dangerous and simultaneously seductive and it didn’t hurt that it never failed to make Kara stare at her mouth. She smirked at her reflection and then grabbed her clutch, because her car would be waiting and she wanted to get to the event hall early.

As usual, Lena executed her plan to precision, and just as all of L-Corp’s clients, tech aficionados and plenty of press were milling around the party venue, Lena spotted Kara from across the room.

Kara wore her glasses and a disapproving expression and Lena wet her lips in preparation to talk.

This was just what she wanted, but at the last second in Kara’s stride across the room, she detoured and Lena’s stomach simultaneously lurched.

It had become a habit that around meal times, Lena experienced a wave of nausea followed by cravings for foods she had never desired before. She thought she would get ahead of the problem today and hurried over to the hot appetizers, but she ate two dumplings and instantly knew they were coming back up.

Practically tripping in her heels, she raced to the more private bathroom in the back of the stage and spent several minutes with her head hanging over the toilet. It brought tears to her eyes, because Kara should have been there to hold her hair up and rub her back, but instead it was Hope who came to find her.

“You look dreadful, Miss Luthor.” Hope meekly announced, and although all physical contact tended to make Lena flinch these days, she found herself draped over the bot-human and sobbing into her shoulder.

“Oh Hope, I ruined it all,” Lena admitted in her moment of weakness, while she tried to wipe the corners of her eyes. “Do you remember the last night that I ran through my simulation? I apparently didn’t activate my lenses, so everything I thought was pretend really happened. Supergirl showed up and one thing led to another. Now I’m pregnant with her baby.”

That stupid confession simply gushed out of her, and Lena loathsomely wondered if this was her life now: gushing from different orifices, and not in the ways she preferred, all because she was now the host of a small Kryptonian parasite, who she already imagined snuggling on a daily basis.

It didn’t matter that Lena liked the idea of having a baby in her arms, because leading up to that moment of joy would be a lot of unpleasantries she didn’t sign up for, and without Kara to help, it was all so much worse to endure.

“Oh dear,” Hope fretted, wringing her hands in the usual way that told Lena she was accessing some of Eve’s memories. “Is it even safe for a human to carry a Kryptonian baby? Based on Lex’s calculations, there could be a number of side effects if the Kryptonian genes hold. He did a lot of research when Superman and Lois announced they were having a son.”

As it happened, Lena would find out much later what all of those side effects were, but at that moment all she could do was wave her hand frantically as the urge to vomit came over her and she dashed to the restroom again.

It should have been too early for morning sickness, but this pregnancy seemed to be moving right along at super speed, at least several weeks ahead of schedule. 

It didn’t surprise her when Hope followed her into the stall, or how she retched into the porcelain just to spit bile into the water. The surprise she experienced was over the strong desire to contact her mother. That had been happening with too much regularity lately, and it was enough for her to question her sanity. Like any child, it was always during the worst moments of her life that Lena had the ridiculous urge to reach out to Lillian, and it seemed like every time she considered it, that was all it took for Lena to pull herself together. 

If her life was ever terrible enough to cry on her mother’s shoulder, then she might as well give up.

Lena worked too damn hard on her plan to let it all fall apart because of a bout of nausea, and she could do without a lengthy lecture from the only family she had left.

Getting to her feet, Lena washed her face and accepted a few paper towels from Hope as she fixed her makeup and blotted the mascara at the corners of her eyes. She had to look flawless on stage, like the put-together CEO who never failed to make an impression on a crowd. Supergirl had her suit, and Kara had her glasses, but Lena’s armor was a fresh coat of lipstick and haute couture. She wore a skin-tight black dress that revealed the soft slope of her shoulders, and she fussed over her appearance until satisfied.

“Has our mission to save humanity changed, Miss Luthor?” Hope queried, her hand outstretched to offer comfort that Lena sidestepped with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Of course not.” Lena replied, her tone clipped and eyes sharp as she assessed herself in the mirror. “If anything, it’s far more pressing that we accomplish this sooner.” Her hand absently slid down her abdomen, then dropped as she caught Hope tipping her head in thought.

“You miss Kara Danvers, but you do not forgive her.” Hope noted, as if she hadn’t quite realized the complexity of human emotions up until that moment.

Lena pressed her lips together and stuck her chin out as she swallowed back her initial, angry reaction and then tried for something more diplomatic. “We all have flaws. That’s why the app we’ve created is necessary.”

She strode out of the bathroom with Hope hot on her heels and turned to stop her. “Unfortunately you can’t accompany me further. Too many people would recognize your face.”

Hope stilled mid-stride and smiled in reassurance. “I understand, Miss Luthor. I’ll wait on the balcony for you.”

Lena watched Hope head for the staircase before she strutted towards the stage, where several security guards were monitoring the crowd. She took the opportunity to check her phone and exhaled quietly when she saw three new messages.

None of them were from Kara, and Lena clenched her teeth as she experienced a slight, irrational twinge of disappointment. One text was from Andrea saying she had arrived and two were from Alex explaining that she was attending and had brought agents of the DEO along just in case anything happened.

The very fact that Kara had shown up at all was a victory, and Lena chose to focus on that as she stalked onto the stage in her four inch heels, looking as sharp and enigmatic as ever.

“Thank you all for coming tonight,” Lena began as she came to the mic, then segued into her speech when everyone’s attention shifted onto her.

With confidence and a sly smile, Lena started with a question to pique everyone’s interest. “We’re entering a new and exciting future where everything we desire is obtainable at the touch of a button, but we have to ask ourselves: do our gadgets make us better or more complacent?”

The crowd fell into a curious hush and the lights dimmed as the screens behind Lena lit up. While everyone gazed at them, Kara stared right at her, with furrowed brows and pursed lips to question her silently.

Lena smiled at her, wide and sparkling as she held her arms out to proclaim, “Technology connects us to each other and all the things we love, but how can it help us face our daily dilemmas? Our lives are fast paced and hectic. We have responsibilities to ourselves and each other, but we’re not Superheroes. We can’t be everywhere at once and do everything we need to accomplish in a day.”

A rumble of agreement went through the audience and Lena could see the discomfort on Kara’s face as she glanced around.

“So we make sacrifices that keep us up at night.” Lena continued, captivating everyone with her smile and direct approach that made her appear sympathetic to the struggles of the masses. “We worry ourselves sick if we have conflicting schedules. How do you say that you can’t make it to a birthday party, even though you promised you’d be there and you were the one bringing the cake? What do you do when it’s the Holidays, and you’ve already made plans with someone special, but your family is expecting you to travel to see them? How do you tell your sister you can’t be there for her because you’re just too drained from dealing with your own problems and need some time to yourself?”

The hypothetical questions had everyone murmuring and Lena knew she had them all in the palm of her hand, desperate for a solution to working through their own choices where feeling guilty wasn’t part of it.

“Are you being selfish?” Lena asked suddenly, and raised her hands as if she was weighing their collective conscience. “Should you make up a lie so they don’t question you? Will that make it easier on you because you can’t tell the truth, or do you think it will be easier on them because the truth will hurt more than honesty?”

Kara looked simultaneously uneasy and riveted as she watched Lena in her element, front and center as she held everyone’s attention. Lena had missed getting that attention from Kara, and she paused to swallow as the anticipation in the room grew.

“And that doesn’t even touch upon the people in your life that you have to interact with, whether you like them or not.” That caused a few laughs and Lena grinned, her nose scrunching as she waited for everyone to settle before she lilted seriously, “Let’s say a colleague sabotaged your work or deliberately didn’t pass on a message that cost you a client or a sale. Do you get even when the next opportunity arises, or do you handle the situation by confronting them, even if it won’t undo the damage that’s been done?”

She could feel the tension drift through the crowd as they all considered the hypothetical betrayal, and she locked eyes with Kara as she announced with a flourish of her hand, “We deal with these problems every day of our lives and they don’t get any easier. That’s why L-Corp has partnered with Obsidian Tech to launch a new app exclusive to their lenses to help guide you through making these tough decisions. Why stress any longer when you can be the best version of yourself in an instant?”

The noise and energy of the crowd was invigorating when they applauded. Flashes from cameras created pops of light in her vision, and Lena grinned through it because her plan to save humanity was taking shape, and soon she would see it to completion.

Once she could collect enough data on how morally corrupt the people in National City truly were, she could tweak her app to make changes in their behavior, and if necessary, take more preventative steps to stop them from doing harm. 

Lena thanked the audience and exited the stage with a spring in her step. All in all, it seemed like the room was buzzing with excitement over the features in her app, and on top of that she hadn’t been the target of an assassination attempt. 

Andrea took up the stage with her presentation on a new accessory line for the lenses, and Lena listened to her drone on while subtly searching the audience for Kara. Soon she was standing on her tiptoes and actively scanning the room.

To her disappointment, Kara was nowhere to be seen, and Lena instantly burst into tears at the assumption that she had left. 

Saving herself from public embarrassment, Lena slipped away to the balcony where Hope waited for her.

It wasn’t like Lena to sob openly in front of anyone, but she reached a breaking point where she was overwhelmed by feelings of abandonment, unstable pregnancy hormones, and the much deeper hurt connected to Kara that would never be soothed. She could barely hold herself upright, let alone try to resist when Hope embraced her. 

Gasping for air, Lena lifted her hands to rest on top of Hope’s arms, both desperate for the comfort and eager to pry herself loose as soon as she had the strength to do it. 

“Didn’t your speech go well, Miss Luthor?” Hope whispered in confusion, and Lena shook her head and gulped because there was a painful lump at the back of her throat.

“Would I be right to assume that your current emotional state is hormonal?” Hope murmured soothingly, her right hand lowering to Lena’s waist as she held her steady.

Lena nodded until she realized how pathetic she seemed and immediately straightened up. She allowed Hope to hold onto her for a moment longer, then cleared her throat to rasp quietly, “You must get ready for the use of the app. I trust you to monitor it while I’m busy.”

Hope smiled and dropped her hands. “Yes, Miss Luthor. I’ll see you after the event.” She retreated into one of the rooms and Lena lingered alone on the balcony, wiping at her eyes and gathering herself. She had barely closed her compact mirror when she heard footsteps behind her.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Kara hissed, her tone short and stern in a way that Lena had only ever associated with Supergirl. “Who was that?”

Lena spun on her heel to regard Kara with a haughty raised eyebrow. “Who are you talking about? Nobody else is here.” She scoffed, and raised her chin with an accusatory glare. “And it took you two weeks to find me. How fortunate that I didn’t hold my breath.” It was asinine and she knew it, but the petty remark felt good as it rolled off her tongue and she defensively folded her arms. “What do you want, Kara? You’ve had plenty of time to contact me.”

Kara shook her head and ignored Lena’s cold attempt to fend her off as she stepped closer. “I’ve had time? What about you? You didn’t even bother to give me a heads up that you’re putting yourself at risk over an app, and then when I find you, you’re hugging some woman.”

The worry and frustration that radiated off of Kara was better than fine Scotch and Lena lapped it up with a smile that gave nothing away as she drifted closer.

“Oh please, you’d have told me not to host the party,” Lena spat. “I have a business to run, Kara, I’m hardly going to sit at home.” She didn’t deny the hug, if only because her silence would eat at Kara and she wanted to allow that torment to continue for a while longer.

“You’re pregnant,” Kara growled out, the scent maskers she had doused herself in no match for the strength of her alpha pheromones. “You shouldn’t be taking risks and putting yourself in danger, what if something had happened?” The weak beta scents faded as Kara’s natural, spicy aroma billowed around her, heightening with her emotions.

The fierce protectiveness that Kara displayed did wonderful things to Lena and though she was loath to admit it even to herself, it was arousing to see that kind of fire in Kara’s eyes, burning just for her. 

“Well nothing happened, and quite frankly I don’t need you here to protect me.” Lena shot back matter of factly, her calm demeanor nothing but a shell that hid her needy omega nature from Kara. She knew it would rile the alpha terribly and a tingle of excitement slid down her spine.

“Nothing happened because I’ve had every agent of the DEO on high alert since you sent out notice of this event!” Kara insisted incredulously, the muscles in her jaw jumping as she clenched her teeth and closed the distance between them. “Half of them are here dressed as civilians.” She raged, her hand waving through the air towards everyone in the main hall. “And every single one of them is aware that if anything happens to you, I will personally fly them into the atmosphere and throw them into space.”

Every tendon in Kara’s neck strained as she ranted, so on edge from the possibility of anyone endangering the lives of Lena or their baby. 

Lena almost instantly caved, but Kara cut her off with another outburst.

“You can’t just carry on with business as usual, Lena. You have to be careful. Everything is different now, because all we need is for one wrong person to discover that you’re having my baby, and my enemies will do all they can to hurt you. If you won’t take time off until the baby is born, then I’m not leaving your side.” Kara’s tone was firmer than her chin, which she stuck out as she tried to impose her will on Lena and the entire situation. 

Lena did her best to appear aggravated, although underneath it all she was getting exactly what she wanted from this fight: Kara.

“Why are you worried, Kara?” Lena asked with a hint of a laugh on her tongue. She felt almost invincible, like she could say whatever she wanted with no risk of Kara leaving. “You keep secrets so well, and thus far only four people know about the baby.”

She waited as Kara did the math in her head, counting Alex, herself and Lena – and then Kara squinted, unable to account for the final person. 

“You told Lillian?” Kara shook her head, dismissing the notion with a mutter of, “No, I’d have been attacked by now.” She scrunched her face up as she puzzled through her own thoughts, the tension in her forehead shifting as she arched her eyebrows in disbelief. “You told Hope, that woman you were texting the other night? Was that - is she here?”

Outrage and jealousy made for a very volatile mix and Kara shook from the building pressure as she swung her head around, perhaps expecting to catch Hope standing in the shadows, watching them.

“Why would you - how could you do that?” Kara asked, breathless and devastated as she came to wild conclusions all on her own. “Are you involved with her? Is that why you never called me?” 

There was something dangerous in the way Kara’s temper began to flare, her eyes blazing over Lena as if she was trying to find fingerprints smeared over her skin.

Lena’s expression changed to a sulky frown while she allowed Kara to inspect her, but she was still silent on the matter of Hope. 

“Have you been with her while I’ve been gone?” Kara demanded when she couldn’t spot any evidence of Lena being with another alpha. She puffed up, practically flexing as she straightened and advanced with an aggressive rumble of, “She can’t have you. You’re mine and I’m not giving up on us.”

“Until you claim me, I’m not yours,” Lena stubbornly declared and flicked her eyelashes downward to the bulge in Kara’s pants as she also stepped forward to meet the alpha halfway. Having a stand-off was exhilarating and seeing the hard evidence of Kara’s desire made her heart thump faster. 

Her omega scents were swallowed up in alpha pheromones, but she didn’t so much as flinch away when Kara intruded on her space. 

“You flew away from your problems with me, so you have no right to ask if I’ve been with someone else,” Lena announced, sneering to suppress the emotions that closed up the back of her throat and stung at her eyes. She wanted Kara’s arms around her, but her pride would never allow her to ask for it, not when her heart and head were still so cluttered with resentments. It made her feel claustrophobic in her own body.

Lena fixed her posture and focused on the triumph of having Kara at her mercy, desperate and jealous, and so ready to pounce on her. 

“Hope’s been taking care of me while you were gone,” Lena continued, watching every blink and soft quiver of Kara’s lips, and each little reaction that revealed how much it pained her to hear about the person who had stepped in during her absence. “That’s all you deserve to know.”

Lena had fractured Kara’s mask of composure, and then Kara surprised her by tearing the rest of it away.

Kara let the rawness beneath break through with a raspy snarl that caused her nostrils to flare. “That’s my child you’re carrying.” She stated sharply as she moved closer, her body pushing roughly into Lena’s to force her to take a step back. “A Kryptonian.” She continued aggressively, even when Lena almost stumbled. “My life force mixed with yours.” Kara’s chest was practically pressed into Lena’s as she heaved in ragged breaths, and her face was scant centimeters away as she declared, “No one is ever going to take you from me.”

Lena felt her lips parting, but the breath she drew into her lungs was barely enough as a shot of adrenaline raced through her veins and left her tingling with anticipation.

“Your words mean very little.” Lena whispered brazenly.

The air around them crackled with the heated tension and Lena wondered how the slick in her panties hadn’t run down her inner thighs yet. She knew where this was going, knew that it could be a huge mistake, but even against her own logic, her heart and her baser desires, she raised her chin. To anyone else it would look like a haughty display of defiance, but to the possessive Kryptonian it was as good as a red flag to a bull, a dare for her to make a move, and god Lena wanted that more than anything as her hormones raged.

“Then you’ll take my actions.” Kara insisted gruffly. “I’m going to do something I should have done years ago.”

“Invest in a better wardrobe?” Lena sarcastically teased, but the gleam in Kara’s eyes had her gulping and her fingertips mindlessly grazing the hard wall behind her as she readied herself for what was to come.

Kara didn’t respond with words. Her body did the talking, with a solid erection that was barely concealed in her pants, and demanding hands that rucked up Lena’s dress to rip off her soft black panties.

Lena gasped as Kara grabbed for her, greedy and fierce as she growled low in her throat and informed her, “I’m going to make you mine right here, right now.”

As Kara tossed the bundle of her panties over one shoulder, Lena’s contempt fell away with them. She opened her legs for the alpha’s possessive touch. Kara nuzzled into the side of her neck, and for a moment Lena forgot and even forgave as she threw her arms around Kara. 

“Do it, then,” Lena urged in a soft, airy whisper, and her eyes shined with as much admiration for Kara as they ever did. “Take me hard up against this wall, Kara. Show me that you’re not ever going to let another alpha step in and rip your family away from you. What would you do if someone else claimed me one day?” Even though it was soft-spoken, her question was sinister enough to get a reaction out of Kara. 

With all of the alpha pheromones that swirled around her, Lena should have known how Kara would interpret her words, but she realized it only too late when the alpha turned her towards the wall.

Kara ran her nose over the nape of Lena’s neck, and in a flash sank her teeth in deep enough to release the marking hormone beneath the skin. It stained into her and changed Lena so fast that she let out a loud gasp of shock.

“Fuck.” Lena hissed, the sharp searing pain fading fast to a throbbing burn. She could feel it scorch through her veins, a chemical reaction that caused every hair on her body to prickle and her heart to race with a mixture of adrenaline and arousal. “You claimed me.” She exhaled in accusation, jaw slack as she spun to face Kara with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Kara’s proud smile flickered out for a second like a glitch on a screen, then hardened as she raised her chin up, every bit the alpha. She stood in all her glory, basking in the new delicate scents on Lena. “You’re right. I did.”

Lena stood still and passive as Kara’s hand secured around her jaw and brought her in for loving kisses that went a long way in soothing her sudden, deep panic.

“You’re my omega.” Kara husked against her lips, her hands straying to Lena’s breasts to palm possessively before they lowered to her hips. “I’ll never leave you again.”

Kara had actually done it, and Lena continued to gasp shallowly in disbelief after it happened. She grabbed at the back of her neck, running her fingertips over the spot that announced clearly to the world that she was a claimed omega.

The fact that Kara never gave it a second thought somehow made Lena feel a pang of guilt – not just because she had deliberately gone after Kara’s weaknesses, but also because Kara’s instinct to act was undeniable proof of how much she loved her. This connected them together for the rest of their lives.

There was no time to think, not when Kara was spinning her around again to hike her dress up and dropping to her knees before her as if she was there to worship at Lena’s altar.

Kara kissed along her navel and rubbed her face affectionately over the spot where their child would develop, murmuring Kryptonian words of devotion to both the child and Lena. Her rough hands smoothed over Lena’s hips and around to her backside to squeeze reverently. She pulled Lena to her mouth and swiped her tongue through her slick folds, moaning at the taste of her desire.

The depth of emotion in Kara’s eyes when she looked up at Lena caused all of her breath to still and her lips to part in shock. She was overwhelmed and on the cusp of becoming numb from it all, but Kara’s oral skills drew a surprised moan from her and she weakly clutched at the wall behind her.

There were hundreds of people on the level below them, and if anyone walked up the stairs they would a have full view of Kara going down on her. It was reckless, and the danger of it sent a thrill through Lena. She pressed her back against the wall and shuddered when Kara raised her off the ground with enthusiastic hands to allow Lena to drape her legs over her shoulders.

Her alpha’s shoulders. Lena’s mind corrected, and despite all the terribly complex feelings and buried resentments, it felt good in that moment. With Kara’s tongue flicking over her clit, she knew that no matter what, the Kryptonian was truly hers and hers alone.

It was that spike of selfishness that had Lena tangling her hand in blonde hair as she undulated against Kara’s pretty face, ruining her lipstick and leaving her cheeks and chin glossy with her slick. Claiming her return with all of her essence.

Lena’s other hand went to her abdomen, to the child growing inside her, and she allowed herself the delusion that everything was exactly how it should be.

Kara moaned in encouragement, her lips and tongue sending pleasurable jolts through Lena as she licked her clit and drew it into her mouth to lavish. She maintained eye contact as she dragged short nails over Lena’s ass and along her inner thigh, stopping when she reached the apex to ease two fingers inside her needy cunt. Kara curled them, massaging the rippling muscles to bring Lena to new heights as the event carried on below them.

Every swipe of Kara’s tongue broke through another ceiling of pleasure and Lena felt like she was soaring and coming to a steep drop. Her core tightened and her pussy contracted around Kara’s fingers in desperation to keep them inside. 

Lena’s palms pressed flat into the wall, sliding up and down over the varnished surface as Kara locked an arm behind Lena’s ass to urge her to rock. Ragged breaths came from her throat, along with quiet whines as Kara commanded her body to move as she wanted. Lena had never been this easy to control, but she was so supple and willing to submit. This act went beyond any personal problems between them and Lena followed her instincts as an omega with her alpha. She rode Kara’s face and hand until she quaked in throes of passionate release.

Kara waited until her writhing stopped and then pulled open the clasp on Lena’s dress, unzipping her in one quick motion.

Even with the threat of exposure, and with the media on hand to report on the potential scandal, Lena took off her clothes and Kara lifted her up. They left her heels and dress on the carpet and Kara carried her off into one of the side rooms, where she sat in a chair and placed Lena on her knee. 

With a careful shift, Kara undid the zip on her trousers and guided her cock into Lena’s cunt. Kara braced her in an upright position as she gave a forceful first thrust that penetrated deep.

“Kara,” Lena whimpered and the noises she made were completely involuntary as Kara’s thighs slammed upwards into her backside. 

Exposing herself at a crowded function was something unimaginable to Lena twenty minutes ago, and now here she was hiding in a stuffy office, clutching at Kara for support as the alpha pounded into her at an unbridled speed. 

If Lena wasn’t already pregnant, she had the feeling she would have been after Kara finished with her. It made her wetter to think about it, a fantasy of how they might have celebrated this moment between them, had Kara not lied to her face for so many years.

“Is this you asserting yourself?” Lena taunted, because her tongue refused to be tamed and it helped her forget the trouble she was in by riling Kara to her breaking points. “Does it make you feel powerful to take what’s yours? I bet you feel more like my alpha now.”

Kara exhaled a harsh breath that bordered on a growl and quick as a flash, she moved them to pin Lena over someone’s desk without any warning. Lena bent over the cold polished wood, and Kara’s hands scored down her sides, leaving marks like red ink on paper, as if she was correcting inaccuracies.

“I am your alpha,” Kara reminded her, and Lena could tell she was pulling out to look at how her glistening, pretty hole gaped just for her. “All along, I’ve protected you and I’ve cared about you. I’ve always been your alpha, and now you won’t forget it.”

Kara surprised Lena into gasping when her heavy palm smacked her bare ass cheek, stinging sharply. It left Lena feeling naughty and utterly indignant to be spanked, even just once.

Then Kara surged forward, sheathing her rigid length back inside Lena’s cunt and knocking pen holders and documents off the desk. It was messy, vigorous, and filled with the kind of passion that she always expected from an alpha staking claim.

Kara’s potent scent engulfed her and the bite of the desk against Lena’s hips only added to the exhilaration of having her cunt filled by Kara’s thick cock. Fifteen days was fourteen days too many to go without, and Lena found herself backing into every rough thrust just for the pleasurable ache it caused deep inside.

“All I want to feel is you, Kara, nothing else,” Lena admitted in sharp little exhales, completely consumed with the furious momentum of the spontaneous act. In a demonstration of her willingness, she gripped the hard surface beneath her as a brace and let Kara take a few more punishing thrusts before she shifted.

Moving to sit with her legs positioned outward, she presented herself to the alpha. She placed her hands on either side of her luscious lips and forced her pussy open. 

“For the longest time, I thought of giving myself to you,” Lena revealed, and although she felt no shame, her skin reacted to the situation with a beautiful blush across her chest and face. “There were so many nights I would have, if only you asked. Just like this.”

Such submission must have surprised Kara, because she took a step backwards, put her hands on her hips and openly gaped down at Lena.

“Lena, you don’t have to—” Kara choked out, but shut her mouth when Lena gave her an unhindered view of every private part of her, the inside of her cunt and between her spread ass cheeks.

Mouth-watering scents hung all around her as her aroma began to reflect her desire. Those rare perfumes alone were like an act of trust, vulnerable and delicate and reserved just for an omega who wanted to offer herself to her alpha. 

“This is how I envisioned it,” Lena whispered in a smooth voice and curled a finger as she beckoned Kara to her. “Before.” She locked her legs around Kara’s pelvis when the alpha came forward, but they both held back until their chests were heaving from denying themselves. 

When Kara was so close that her cheek brushed against the side of Lena’s face, she whispered in her ear, “Be rough and mark me, I want to know I’m a claimed omega when I wake up tomorrow.”

Lena felt Kara tremble under her hands, but just as she expected the first, rough thrust, the alpha surprised her by rasping against her lips, “I want to hear you beg for it.”

Kara rocked forward to push the broad tip of her cock into Lena’s slick and needy hole, the exquisite warmth enough to make her moan before she pulled back out. 

“I want you so desperate that you can’t think of anything else.” Kara murmured, and rocked forward again to dip back inside Lena’s slippery heat. “Except how much you need me.” It was a torturous game of giving Lena just enough to know what she was missing while her cunt clenched to try and keep Kara’s cock in its grasp.

Every whimpering little moan and furious buck of Lena’s hips must have been a test of Kara’s willpower, but she continued to tease, hell bent on drawing it out until she got what she wanted, and Lena was masochistic enough to stay silent. She spoke with harsh nails down Kara’s back and smoldering eyes, and Kara repaid her by going faster, but not deeper. 

“You want me to lose my mind.” Lena accused, her dripping slit woefully underfucked as she craned her neck to watch the thick head of Kara’s erection stretch her over and over again. She looked cherry red, and her inner lips were covered in a sticky glaze of slick and precum.

Kara feasted on the sight of her without shame, holding Lena’s thighs wide apart as she took what she wanted and didn’t give an inch more. It was a show of dominance to use Lena’s cunt however she wanted, even if it meant leaving the omega unfulfilled, and in a twisted way it only made Lena hotter. Kara moved her hips, popping the head of her cock in and out of Lena’s tight entrance until she grabbed her thick length with a groan and stroked herself, sending thick streams of come over Lena’s torso and breasts before wiping the rest of her creamy release on Lena’s cunt.

“I can do this all night,” Kara warned, evidently enjoying the soft whine of panic that evoked from Lena as she kept her pinned to the desk and nipped at her throat. “Beg me to take you.” She seductively whispered. “Beg to be stretched around my knot and I’ll give it to you so hard you’ll feel me for days later.”

Kara was never this assertive or straightforward, and it turned Lena into a quivering and frantic mess of hormones. She swiped her nails up and down Kara’s back in a motion meant to provoke the alpha.

Her attempts to pull Kara closer were as futile as trying to drag a car or a boulder, but she gave it a try all the same because her ego would never recover if she begged. It forced her into a cruel abstinence that brought a sweat to her face and chest. Grating her teeth together, Lena reached down to rub herself, only for Kara to intervene and shove her hand away. 

Without even planning her surrender, Lena whispered out a harsh plea. “Please, I need you. I need you so much it hurts, Kara.”

Her foolish honesty must have come from being pregnant, claimed and ignored by Kara for half the month. She hated her own weakness and at the same time saw how effective it was, because Kara gripped her by the ankles to force them apart and then sank in deep. The softer skin along the base of Kara’s cock caressed her pussy as they melded into one. 

Kara groaned and charged her hips forward with passion, while she snarled out, “More, Lena, I want to hear it.”

“Please,” Lena whined, her mild voice cracking as she repeated herself over and over again to satisfy Kara. 

Empowered by Lena finally giving in, Kara’s potent alpha pheromones unfurled further and her primal nature leaked out as she clasped Lena’s throat with a firm grip and curled her fingers under her jaw. “Please what?” She demanded, her expressive eyes as dark and mysterious as the bottom of the ocean as she stared down at Lena, her hips never halting as she pounded into her. 

“Fuck me harder,” Lena whimpered, unable to stop the words pouring out of her as she arched back and pushed her neck into the solid warmth of Kara’s palm. She surrendered completely as Kara ravaged her cunt with fast strokes. “Ruin me for anyone else so you know I’m only yours.”

That caused the most significant reaction, and with Kara’s superhuman agility, Lena found her back instantly pressed into the wall. Kara held her up with one hand gripping her ass roughly, the other still secure around her throat as Kara bucked with unrestrained urgency, her thighs smacking against Lena’s wet skin. She nuzzled into Lena’s breasts, and then bit down on the soft swell to leave behind imprints of her teeth and a vivid bruise.

Lena gasped at the spike of pain and pleasure, and tangled her hands in Kara’s hair to encourage her. The provocative groan that she breathed into the air spurred Kara on and she moved her hand from Lena’s throat to decorate it with bites. Kara’s teeth marked her in bright reds and purple-blues, until she must have felt Lena’s shuddering, ragged breaths and pulled back to admire her work.

“You look good in my colors,” Kara murmured.

“They’re pretty little marks.” Lena purred with a hint of teasing behind her words, as if she needed more of a demonstration from the alpha as to what they meant. “Am I supposed to let everyone see, so they know you’re my alpha? My alpha who will breed me, and remind me that my cunt has been claimed?” 

Lena rocked in a wild and sensual glide over Kara’s cock, but the alpha was quick to take back control. With all of the upper body strength she possessed, Kara seized hold of Lena’s hips and moved her to her own liking, spreading her cunt with faster drive.

Finding a delightful friction was easy with the way Kara wrangled her close. Their sexual fluids mingled with noisy wet slaps of their bodies and all at once, Kara’s cock throbbed with thick blasts of seed that slid down her shaft.

Lena’s inner muscles reacted to the sensation and locked around Kara’s length with hungry spasms of need. She needed to have Kara’s pleasure inside of her, and she pulsated along with the alpha until she was full of it. There was so much come that it felt like Kara had splashed Lena’s pussy with lukewarm cream. The strands clung to her soft mound and under her ass cheeks. 

As Lena glanced down at herself, she blushed from the sight and tried to spread some of the mess to stop it from dripping. She leaned into Kara, their lips almost touching as they shared breath and the alpha placed her back on her feet. For at least a minute, her legs were too shaky for her to stand and Kara supported her, kissing her face when she closed her eyes.

Lena eventually recovered, enough to risk the head rush of bending down in front of Kara. The dizzy feeling was worth it, because Kara groaned at seeing her in that susceptible pose. Then Kara was behind her, hands smoothing over her ass, so she could stare down at Lena’s tender pussy.

Lena expected them to continue like that, but Kara only parted her outer lips for a better view of her secret inner rouge.

“You look so good like this,” Kara whispered in awe, and the lust still lingered in her voice, but Lena could feel the love in her gentle touches.

“You’re so delicate.” Kara murmured, and gathered up some of her own lustrous essence as it drizzled lazily down Lena’s inner thigh to massage it into her heated sex like a soothing balm that would remedy even her deepest aches.

“I know I’m lucky to be your alpha,” Kara confessed in a hushed tone, her slender fingers gliding around entrance with care and precision as she spoke. “We’ve gone through a lot, but all I can think about is how incredible it is to love you, and how I can’t wait until you start showing...” 

Kara’s reverent whispers put Lena in an emotional state she never predicted. She wanted to tell Kara what their relationship meant to her, and how it had been the only stable aspect of her life for so long until it had become utterly destabilizing. 

Admitting how much she cared about Kara hadn’t been on the agenda for the day, and yet Lena found herself bending in ways that went beyond the physical. Not quite as much as she could have, but enough to make a difference to Kara.

“Our baby seems advanced in every other way, so I’m sure it will only be a matter of time,” Lena whispered, and her nervous smile carried through to her voice as she reached out a hand for Kara to help her up. 

_Our baby._

That simple acknowledgement seemed to ignite Kara’s energy, lighting a grin across her face and bringing a shimmer in her eyes.

She could never fully trust Kara again, at least not until project Non nocere was further underway, but she hoped for a foolproof implementation that would protect them both from hurting each other.

“I thought you were going to knot in me, but it’s probably better to wait until later.” The launch event for her app was ongoing downstairs, and Lena would need to get to a bathroom to clean herself up before returning.

Kara looked hesitant to leave her, but someone had to get her dress and ruined panties — not that she wanted them after they had been on the ground, but to leave them in the hall would be distasteful.

Lena quirked a dark brow and glanced at the door, then down at the mess on her body as if to make a statement. “This makes for a terrible outfit.”

“I’ll go and get your dress.” Kara finally stated, tearing her eyes off of Lena as she tucked herself back into her pants and vanished so fast that the papers on the desk fluttered. She was back just as soon as she had left, holding Lena’s dress in one hand and stuffing her discarded panties into her pocket with the other. There was no trace of embarrassment on Kara’s face, only pride.

“I see you’re taking a trophy,” Lena remarked, and there was no bite to her words, just a teasing lilt that had Kara grinning. 

“Figured the least I could do was wash them for you.” Kara reasoned, but there was a guilty flicker in her eyes that told Lena that wasn’t the reason she was taking them.

Lena smirked and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You’re going to wash a pair of torn, unwearable panties for me?”

Before she had the luxury of watching Kara squirm and find an excuse for keeping them, the Kryptonian straightened up and tilted her head in way Lena was all too familiar with seeing whenever danger presented itself.

Kara’s face shifted from happy to hard, her jaw tensing as she touched her glasses to activate her Super suit. “There’s been a potential threat spotted.”

“Go, but be careful,” Lena urged and Kara nodded sharply at the order, even as she showed reluctance to leave. 

“Stay in this room and I’ll be back once I check it out.” Kara’s lips tightened together and her eyebrows curved in distress as she rushed away. 

It would be an exposure risk to venture out when she smelled so much like Supergirl, so all Lena could do was wait. 

Lena slipped into her dress, then tidied herself up in the restroom. The strong scent of sex still floated around her, and not a single product in her bag could get rid of Kara’s alpha pheromones, but Lena wiped her skin and dabbed perfume onto her neck. Her ivory concealer hid Kara’s love bites after she applied two layers.

Freshening up her coat of red lipstick, she leaned over the sink and tried not to panic over whatever threat Kara was dealing with downstairs. 

Kara appeared a short while later with relief on her face. “All clear.” 

Lena exhaled quietly and allowed Kara to pull her into an embrace that she wouldn’t have asked for but definitely needed. Despite the pain that Kara had caused her, she couldn’t deny the safety that she felt just by having Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her.

“Just a false alarm,” Kara whispered.

“Good, the last thing I need is some deranged maniac coming at me after you’ve exhausted me,” Lena teased.

Kara smiled, but it was a small quirk of her lips that didn’t mask the concern in her eyes. She moved one of her hands to settle over Lena’s abdomen and held her closer. “I’ll never let anything happen to either of you. I will always protect you.”

Unwanted emotions caused a lump to form in Lena’s throat and she swallowed thickly around it, then hid her face by resting her cheek against Kara’s shoulder.

“We should return to the launch party or people will think I’ve been kidnapped.” It was a tasteless joke that Lena forced out with a laugh, but Kara didn’t join in as she opened the door.

They barely made it to the staircase when Andrea noticed them. “Where the hell have you been?” She fumed, hurrying up the steps to march over to Lena. “I’ve been trying to find you for over half an hour, and Kara Danvers has gone AWOL, so now I’ll have to write a piece on the launch of my own product.”

Andrea’s tirade faltered as she caught sight of the figure behind Lena. “Oh, Supergirl, I didn’t see you there.”

From the curious way Andrea’s eyes dragged up and down the blue suit, she had an obvious attraction to the superhero.

It figured that Andrea would despise Kara Danvers, but see the appeal of her strong and heroic alter ego. 

It put Lena on edge, given how the alpha’s claim over her was still new, and how much her pregnancy already intensified her emotions. 

Lena decided to take it upon herself to stop Andrea before she could make a pass at Supergirl. “Supergirl is about to do surveillance on the building, and Kara Danvers was just up here interviewing me about the app. She wanted to get very hands-on with it, so she could go deeper and really probe me with questions.” 

The innuendos brought a devilish smirk to Lena’s lips as she placed a firm hand on Andrea’s back. It allowed her to guide Andrea towards the staircase, but the resistant tech-mogul dug her feet in and latched onto Supergirl’s arm. 

“Hold on, I’ve been dying to get an interview with Supergirl,” Andrea gushed with girlish enthusiasm and her omega pheromones spread out in repulsive little waves. 

The stench churned Lena’s stomach and she was torn between wanting Andrea to realize that Supergirl’s pheromones were all over her and wanting to keep it a secret.

“You’re in luck, then, because Kara Danvers was just telling me that I should stop by CatCo,” Supergirl stated with a soft jab at the air, as if it excited her to be invited to the place she already visited every day to spend more time in her boss’ company. 

“There’s no need,” Lena interrupted and blocked Andrea’s attempts to get closer to Kara. “We’ll do the interview at L-Corp. How does tomorrow sound?”

“Why would I interview Supergirl at L-Corp when I have Obsidian Tech and CatCo under one roof?” Andrea scoffed, and looked at Supergirl as if to convey how stupid that idea was before rolling her eyes at Lena.

Lena bristled next to Andrea, her smile as fake as the woman’s eyelashes as she seethed, “Well for starters—”

“I’ll be conducting a security sweep of L-Corp tomorrow and Miss Luthor was kind enough to cater lunch.” Kara explained confidently, the swagger in her step and steel of her eyes so damn convincing that Andrea practically swooned into her as they walked down the steps.

They must have been a sight to behold, Lena Luthor arm in arm with Andrea Rojas, who had linked herself to Supergirl. Three of National City’s most powerful women strutting down the steps as a united front. Flashes from the press halted their descent and Andrea took the opportunity to pose for some of the photographers as if this was an endorsement from Supergirl herself.

Lena detected the subtle shifts of the alpha’s scents and recognized them as discomfort and annoyance.

“We’ve taken up enough of Supergirl’s time,” Lena insisted. “We should let her get back to protecting National City.”

“A few more minutes won’t hurt.” Andrea countered, and blinked flirtatiously up at Supergirl through heavy lashes. “What made you switch out your skirt for this wonderful suit?” She asked, trailing her hand down the fabric suggestively before Lena could get another word in. “It’s almost like a second skin. You must like it tight and warm… for flying.”

Lena’s nostrils flared as she contemplated shoving Andrea down the few remaining steps. She couldn’t control the jealous scents that came from every pore of her being.

Kara chuckled nervously and smiled so hard that she squinted. “I do like it tight and warm.” She repeated, clearly oblivious to the second meaning of Andrea’s words, even if she was aware of the building sexual tension. “Helps for aerodynamics.” 

“You like what?” Alex blurted as she came to halt at Kara’s side, her eyebrows scrunching in a judgmental furrow. 

The scents on Lena might not have been conspicuous to anyone else, but Alex did a double-take and cringed. 

“I need to talk to you upstairs about some intelligence I just received,” Alex demanded and stepped back up the staircase they had just come down.

Kara glanced at Lena, opened her mouth as if to speak, and then took off in a hurry after Alex. 

The pitiful smell of a desperate omega was in the air, and at first Lena’s pride allowed her to believe it was only Andrea. As Kara disappeared from view, Lena recognized that she smelled needy and almost more aroused than if she was in heat. To make matters worse, Andrea had noticed it, too. 

“I thought your heat had passed,” Andrea commented and waved a hand in the air to break up the scent. “You know, now that you’re on my good side again and developing apps for me, I can give you a new pair of lenses to work off some frustration. I know how much you liked running those fight simulations… pounding Supergirl, or as was more often the case, Supergirl pounding you.”

“You spied on me the whole time?” Lena seethed and her mouth fell open – not in shock over this latest betrayal, but because it delighted her that she now had a good reason to retaliate. 

“You broke the user contract, and if you want to trifle over your privacy rights in court with me, be my guest – but we both know what that will do to our latest joint business venture.” Andrea put on a winning smile and turned to wave at the press, playing it up like they were just having a friendly conversation.

The total implementation of Lena’s plan couldn’t happen soon enough. Andrea stepped off to schmooze clients and Lena drifted towards the food. She skewered plenty of bite-sized appetizers while glaring at Andrea from across the room. 

The launch party went on for another three tedious hours, and in that time Lena’s personal space had been encroached on by businessmen and fans alike, but not Supergirl.

It stung on some level to watch Kara stride around as people fawned over her. It felt akin to being ignored, even though Lena knew that wasn’t the case. Every so often their eyes would meet across the crowd, and her heart would race. Outwardly she was, for all intents and purposes, a level headed genius and billionaire CEO, but on the inside she felt as if she had been reduced to a hormonal teen with sweaty palms, experiencing her first heat all over again.

She wanted the alpha to notice her, but the stench of desperation was humiliating and so she snuck off several times to spray herself with high-end concealers. Lena’s thighs were slick with need and she felt the sickening twist of jealousy whenever she caught sight of her business partner – Andrea, with her wandering hands and bedroom eyes, who had no idea that the journalist she hated was the hero she lusted after. 

Andrea had managed a quick word here and there with the Superhero and Lena could tell she was eager to get her hooks into Kara again.

Rationally, Lena knew that Kara wasn’t interested in Andrea, and she had watched the alpha make excuses to hurry in the opposite direction of her boss – yet Lena still choked on envy whenever Andrea managed a fleeting touch, or full-on squeeze to Supergirl’s bicep in passing, as if she had the right to those exquisite muscles.

Now Andrea had finally cornered Supergirl, and wedged herself between a tall plant and a table to keep her from fleeing.

“You look like you’re contemplating murder.” Alex muttered under her breath, and offered Lena some fruity looking cocktail that resembled the alcoholic drinks everyone else was sipping.

“More like a punishment worse than death,” Lena joked and spared a glance at Alex, although she was still riveted to the spectacle of Andrea making advances on Supergirl.

Downing the sickly sweet concoction in her glass, Lena struggled to keep the disgust off her face for more than one reason. 

“Did you want something from me?” Lena asked, still grimacing at how Andrea flirted and put her hands all over Kara. 

“I just wanted to talk to you about coming into the DEO for a check-up and an ultrasound.” Alex had guts to bring that up, and it posed an extra risk discussing it in the middle of a crowded room. She seemed to realize that, because her gestures were stiff and revealed every bit of her anxiety. 

Lena had every confidence she could handle her own check-ups. She wondered if Alex wanted to involve the DEO in her half-alien half-human pregnancy for safety reasons, or if Alex was concerned that Lena wouldn’t be including Kara when it came to important baby milestones. 

“Kara and I still aren’t having the easiest time communicating, and I’m not sure where exactly you stand with her, but you smell different to me.” Alex continued, not one to be deterred by the way Lena glared, or any of her tough posturing.

“Kara and I are working on ways to be civil—” 

“By that, you mean that she claimed you,” Alex concluded, pushing for answers with directness. 

Lena kept a perfect poker face and reasoned that Alex knew nothing, since she was needling her for answers. Evidently Kara had kept her sister in the dark, and since she also liked her privacy, Lena decided to follow in her alpha’s footsteps. “Typically you call me into an interrogation room when you want to throw wild accusations at me, Agent Danvers.”

Alex recoiled, as if she hadn’t been expecting that kind of tone from Lena. “Alright, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s your business, but whether you like it or not we’re basically family now, so—”

Lena experienced the reckless and volatile urge to have a confrontation as she saw Andrea leaning into Supergirl.

“So you think that entitles you to intimate knowledge of whatever relationship I may or may not have with your sister?” Lena harshly asked. “You forget that my experience with family is different than yours.”

“Look, your anger is misplaced. Don’t take it out on me when all I’m doing is trying to understand what’s going on.” Alex snapped, drawing a few curious glances their way that had her shrinking in regret.

“You’re meddling, and I doubt Kara would appreciate it. That’s why she’s barely talking to you as it is, but by all means push a little more and see where that gets you.” It was a cruel thing to say, but Lena was newly claimed and all of her emotions were tangled up in Kara, and she knew the alpha still hurt from Alex and her insistence of knowing what was best.

As soon as Supergirl freed herself from the clutches of Andrea and weaved her way through the crowd, Lena followed suit and trailed the alpha towards a quiet spot near the bathrooms.

“I’m ready to leave and you’re going to take me home with you,” Lena announced in a stern whisper, which warned of setbacks in their relationship should Kara deny her. 

Being claimed was an extra complication where there had been enough complication to begin with, and Lena wanted Kara all to herself. 

“Meet me upstairs in ten minutes and we’ll fly,” Kara murmured and craned her neck to observe everyone who lined up to use the restroom, as if she was afraid of someone overhearing them. 

Lena got a head start strutting to the stairs, and as promised, Kara met her on the landing where no one would see them sneaking away together. 

The flight lasted only a few minutes, but it was more than enough time for Lena’s trust issues and doubts to ambush her.

Kara’s scents fluctuated between making her feel secure and afraid, but Lena was calmer as the alpha finally carried her down the hall of the modest apartment. 

From Kara’s confident stride and tender smile, Lena could guess that the alpha considered all forgiven between them. 

“You can spend the night any time you want,” Kara offered as she settled Lena on the bed and deactivated her Super suit. She took her glasses off and put them in a drawer for safekeeping, then tugged her shoes from her feet.

Lena glanced around at the mismatched furniture and pillows, all in bright colors and patterns that suited Kara’s personality. 

“I’ll get you a toothbrush and a towel, and hey, the pantry is fully stocked with snacks,” Kara added with a grin that brightened by the second, until it faltered from her face when Lena moved forward and grabbed for her belt. 

Kara’s shirt happened to be tucked into her trousers, so Lena ripped it out and then pulled them down to rest below the hips — just far enough for her to access Kara’s cock.

Her lipstick streaked down Kara’s shaft as Lena took as much of it into her mouth as possible. The head pushed at the back of her tonsils and Lena sucked as Kara hardened. She tried to pretend that the uncomfortable tightness in her throat had nothing to do with her emotions and all to do with Kara’s desire for her. 

Lena managed a good five seconds of giving intense oral pleasure before Kara’s surprise wore off and her strong hands brushed her dark hair aside to tangle her fingers lightly in Lena’s tresses. She expected to feel the alpha encourage her further, but Kara stepped back, freeing her cock from the warmth of Lena’s mouth as she caught her chin to force eye contact.

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara asked, her voice filled with concern as she cupped Lena’s cheek, as if all the tender touches could undo the harm that had been done. “You haven’t said a word to me since we got here and now you’re—” She tipped her head to the side, and Lena could see that she was trying to ignore the way her cock pointed excitedly at her lips.

“Can’t an omega just service an alpha without the third degree?” Lena’s attempt at being coy failed rather miserably and she pressed her lips together to stop a huff from escaping.

“Not without telling me what’s going on first.” Kara expressed candidly.

She swallowed the emotions that were trying choke her and refused to acknowledge the tension her silence was causing. It was petty and foolish and Lena was far too old to be dwelling on the ridiculous jealousy she had felt, but she needed the confirmation that she was Kara’s even more than she had prior to being claimed.

It made no sense, but the launch party had left her feeling peculiar and vulnerable, two things that Lena absolutely abhorred. Insecurity wasn’t something Luthors were meant to feel, but seeing Kara parade around as Supergirl had caused a strange worry to settle within her.

Alphas were never claimed the way omegas were. There was no special scent to let anyone know that they were taken, and what if Kara regretted claiming her down the line? Would she leave, despite being bound to her?

Lena was barely aware of her own scents until the sharp aroma of panic reached her and she forced herself to finally say, “Pregnancy hormones have been playing with my emotions all day. I couldn’t stand the sight of Andrea throwing herself at you.”

Kara’s eyebrows arched and her features softened as she let out a breathy, “Oh,” as if she could understand the hell that it was causing Lena. “Good thing I’ve already found my mate. Andrea can find someone else.”

Lena nodded at that, and then plunged her lips down over Kara’s cock with renewed insistence. Her hungry, slurping motions over Kara’s erection ended the conversation, but she spoke with her eyes while her lips were occupied. 

She wanted Kara to see her devotion, because to verbalize it would be too hard. Articulating her feelings had never been easy, and she was no less afraid of getting hurt, but Lena’s desire for Kara had her bobbing her head and pleasuring the alpha because it was the only way she could express herself without too much personal risk. 

Her lips puckered hotly and the contours of her cheeks were sharp as she moved her mouth faster. Trickles of her saliva dripped down Kara’s cock as Lena opened wider and took more. She gulped until Kara’s tip was pressed deep into her throat.

A sharp exhale of breath left Kara as if the sudden onslaught of pleasure was so great she couldn’t believe it. Lena prided herself on how she could make the girl of steel tremble and moaned in response to let Kara feel the vibrations of her vocal cords.

“I wish you knew how great that feels,” Kara husked as her fingers twisted in Lena’s hair, mindless and desperate for everything Lena was willing to give. The muscles in Kara’s thighs tensed and she groaned, mouth agape and eyes fixed on Lena’s eager mouth taking as much of her as she could.

It was addictive, seeing the power she held over Kara, but it was the way alpha looked down at her as if amazed that Lena wanted her that prompted Lena to grasp the back of Kara’s thighs and increase the intimacy of the moment. It enriched the experience, if Kara’s potent scents were anything to go by.

Kara’s hand tightened in Lena’s hair and every harsh, deep breath signaled that she was getting closer.

Intent to push her over the edge, Lena wrapped her lips tightly around Kara’s thick shaft and pumped as much as she could into the back of her throat with greedy demanding moans for more. She pleaded with her gaze while her hands stroked over Kara’s thighs.

With a strained, gravelly moan, Kara held her by the nape of the neck as the first throbbing pulse of her cock filled Lena’s mouth, and she whimpered when Lena swallowed it down.

Kara had barely finished when she crouched to scoop Lena into her arms, evidently so overwhelmed that she had to hold onto her. She nuzzled into Lena’s neck, whispering silly little nothings of love, and despite herself, Lena clung to her in return, soaking up the declarations and praises if she had been starved for it.

“Tomorrow, I’m bringing you breakfast from anywhere you want in the world.” Kara murmured affectionately, undressing Lena before she kicked off her own pants and pulled back the duvet.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Lena lilted, her hand absently going to her abdomen as she added, “I’m starting to get more of an appetite first thing in the morning.”

They settled down in the bed far smaller than her own, with Kara wrapped around her from behind, and Lena wondered why she felt oddly more at home right then than she would have in her apartment all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For additional chapters and more fics about these two idiots in love, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	6. Chapter 6

Being pregnant and plotting world reform was not the easiest act to juggle, but Lena adapted the best she could under the circumstances. She monitored the citizens of National City through her app whenever she had the time between dry heaving over a wastepaper basket.

So far, the number of liars, cheaters and toxic people was astoundingly high and climbing every minute, and it turned Lena’s stomach far more than her morning sickness did.

The one bright spot was that Kara had been at her constant beck and call. When Kara appeared on her balcony after Lena spent a tiresome hour gagging, she tried to keep her cool in the presence of the Super, though there was nothing more that she wanted than to be wrapped up in Kara’s arms.

She had been reading about the many ways in which an omega’s responsiveness to her alpha became heightened in pregnancy, and she was beginning to realize her own situation was no exception to the rule. Omegas craved frequent physical contact of any form, sexual reassurance and the pheromones of their alphas.

If not for another burst of nausea that sent Lena running to the bathroom, she might have dropped her panties within seconds of Kara’s arrival. It was fortunate that her stomach rebelled, because the idea of throwing herself at Kara still made her feel pathetic. 

Lena gathered back her hair to continue her marathon of dry heaving, and Kara was right there behind her in an instant with a gentle back rub.

Even now that she was claimed, she had a strange and conflicted reaction to tenderness. She flinched from Kara’s touch and then sought it out, forever at war with herself, especially when Kara looked at her with such adoration and spoke to her in such a loving, soothing way.

“I’m right here, Lena, I’ve got you,” Kara whispered and worked the stress out of Lena with both strong hands.

Once Lena finally stopped choking on her own saliva, and had gotten control over herself, Kara took her hand and softly requested, “Come with me for a minute. I think I know what might make you feel better.”

Lena couldn’t help but send a scathing glare in Kara’s direction. “I’m one of the world’s leading scientists. If anything would help, I would have discovered it by now.”

She had tried a great number of remedies, including a disgusting ginger tea with her own mix of ingredients, but nothing would make her sickness go away.

In spite of her firm belief that nothing could be done, she followed Kara as if tethered to her side. Some small and annoying soft part of her still trusted the alpha to fix the problem.

“As a scientist, you spend all of your time locked away in a lab—well, mostly.” Kara informed her with a tiny smile, and without giving Lena the chance to protest, scooped her into her arms.

Kara carried her onto the balcony, where the sun touched her skin.

The sensation of nausea ebbed in a matter of seconds and Lena could have sobbed at the relief. She didn’t, of course, especially when Kara had a very smug I-told-you-so smirk on her face.

Lena wasn’t carrying a fully human child, and even in the womb the little Kryptonian seemed to thrive in the hot rays. Her skin prickled deliciously, and she felt more energized than she had all week.

“I’d have figured this out eventually.” Lena huffed in bitterness, but made no move to disentangle herself from Kara’s arms.

“I have no doubt.” Kara’s earnest face shouldn’t have been a comfort, or a cause for Lena to tip her chin back for a kiss, and yet that was exactly what happened.

Unfurling to bask in the sunlight, she cupped Kara’s cheek and brought her in for a tender kiss that had the voice in the back of Lena’s head mocking her for being so weak.

Lena pulled away after that.

Every day she became a little more vulnerable with Kara, and the days turned into weeks.

At two months pregnant, Lena began to show as if she was four months along.

For the most part, Lena had managed to conceal it. Lillian hadn’t stopped by unannounced to criticize her for her stupidity, and if her mother hadn’t found out, nobody else in National City could have been aware.

Kara spent more and more time at Lena’s penthouse, doting on her and their unborn child. Many nights Lena drifted off with the alpha whispering stories to her belly in Kryptonese, and it pained her heart at how perfect it all felt. How it should have felt, if Kara hadn’t broken her heart, and her trust, and sent her on this mission to fix humanity.

A mission that was going much slower due to her pregnancy.

At least that was what Lena told herself whenever she failed to make progress in favor of having dinner with Kara. Or whenever she allowed her alpha to rub her sore feet because it always guaranteed that it would lead to Lena having a minimum of three orgasms with Kara all but worshipping her cunt. The going record was seven before Lena passed out from exhaustion.

Kara would bring her things from around the world, sometimes because Lena would crave them, but mostly on a whim to please her.

Whenever Lena went anywhere, Supergirl was right beside her, and she hated to admit how impressive it was to see how the alpha had become so much more protective of her.

Alex wasn’t as amused. In fact, Alex had been trying to talk to both of them since the launch of Lena’s app, evidently hurt that Kara would claim Lena and not even bother to tell her. Kara was still giving her sister the cold shoulder and Lena was more than happy to follow suit out of sheer spite. It came from a place of solidarity with Kara that she quite frankly refused to acknowledge.

Although the tension was still going strong between them, they still had to interact with Alex when it came to the pregnancy, because the DEO had resources that Kara believed they couldn’t do without. After months of Lena avoiding it and handling her own healthcare, they had finally scheduled a sonogram and a check-up, which meant Kara would be stopping by any minute.

Lena dressed as provocatively as possible, both as a subtle way to make Alex uncomfortable and to rile Kara sexually. She slipped into a silk blouse with three buttons undone to show off her breasts, which she was convinced had already started to swell. Underneath she wore a new, ridiculously expensive lace bra that was sure to draw Kara’s attention, and a thong that left her feeling a little scandalous considering her skirt was mid-thigh.

Lena still preferred killer heels, and though Kara would be sure to comment on her safety, Lena knew how much her alpha responded to the sight of her in Christian Louboutin stilettos.

She was in the process of applying a dark shade of red to her lips when Kara swooped in from the balcony. She heard the alpha halt in her tracks and smelled the spicy notes of her pheromones as she checked her out. Lena smirked, and bent a little lower to check her appearance in the vanity mirror.

“I was starting to think you weren’t going to show.” Lena admitted and flicked her eyes to the clock.

“There was an issue at the docks,” Kara distractedly mentioned, and then cleared her throat as she strolled over with the kind of energy that left Lena’s panties soaked. “I’d never miss an appointment, Lena. I don’t care what else is happening in the world, you will always be my first priority.”

Lena’s lips slanted downward at the corners as she considered the many ways that she wasn’t Kara’s priority in the past, but she avoided any talk of that while she put the finishing touches on her make-up. She slipped her hand over her little baby bump and stood up to stare at the curves of her body in the mirror.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be. Maybe we shouldn’t be so obvious,” Lena suggested, though there was so much hesitation in how she voiced the idea. “It would be better for everyone if you don’t prioritize me. The world needs Supergirl, and it wouldn’t do us any good if someone found out about the pregnancy.”

It made no sense to propose something she absolutely did not want, but her contrariness and stubborn, damaged heart was behind it — and for a second Lena panicked that Kara would actually listen to her. 

“No — no way. You’re my mate,” Kara said with a shake of her head. Her hands were on her hips in that hero pose and Lena loathed how attractive it was to see the alpha so adamant about sticking by her side. “Lena, I do a lot for National City and the world. I’m sure they can survive a day without me. They can be their own heroes.” Kara concluded with a smug little jut of her chin, but her eyes traced over Lena’s curves and her hands reached out to follow them.

“That’s bold of you to assume,” Lena softly laughed, in an effort to keep Kara from realizing her pulse had sped up at her conviction.

She turned abruptly before Kara could touch her and wandered to pick up her cell phone and slip it into her clutch.

Kara shrugged, but whatever she was about to say was drowned out by both of their phones receiving messages.

“That’ll be Alex.” Kara sighed, though neither of them bothered to read the text.

With a slight smirk forming on her lips, Lena experienced a hit of Schadenfreude that brightened her mood as she carelessly lilted. “Still haven’t hugged and made up?”

The tight lipped scowl on Kara’s face was a clear indicator of how at odds the two sisters were and Lena felt grudgingly magnanimous enough to stop herself from saying anything else that would sour Kara’s mood.

“As much as I’d enjoy pissing her off by being late, I’d rather get this over with as soon as possible. So if you’re ready, we should—”

Lena was cradled in Kara’s arms and practically landing in the DEO before she could finish the sentence, and if that hadn’t brought on a severe wave of nausea at how fast her surroundings had changed, she likely would have shouted at her.

She settled for glaring as Alex rushed towards them with the most pitiful, hopeful smile on her face.

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming.” Alex softly admitted and forced a brighter smile.

Kara rolled her eyes and breezed past her with Lena in tow. “In the ten seconds after you sent the text to remind us?”

Lena watched the way Alex stuffed the pain she felt further into herself and hurried to stride in front of them both.

“You’re half an hour late. I have the room already prepped.” Alex informed them and ushered them into one of the labs at the far end of the DEO. “Lena, you don’t have to take off your skirt, but it would help to open it and move it down your hips. The gel might get on it, but it’ll wash out just fine.”

Lena followed instructions, although it was a little insulting that Alex assumed she needed them at all. She positioned her clothing to bare her abdomen and slid onto the cot in the room. 

When she was fully in place, Alex stared at her in silent awe. She turned to her sister, her eyes conveying an apology that she wouldn’t say out loud as she reached for the gel to smooth over Lena’s skin. 

“Have you been experiencing any new symptoms?” Alex asked in voice that cracked and strained with emotion, which she couldn’t conceal as she picked up the ultrasound scanner and pressed it to Lena’s belly.

“Just the persistent nausea, but it’s manageable if I sun bathe. As an Irish woman with fair skin, carrying a Kryptonian baby isn’t the easiest.” Lena had taken to wearing huge sunglasses and a long sleeve pair of pajamas to cover her skin from the harsh rays while still reaping its benefits. She sprawled out in a lounge on her balcony for about two hours each day to soak in the heat. 

The scanner beeped and a fluctuating image appeared on the screen.

Lena’s breath stuck in her windpipe as she watched a little hand flicker before her, then Alex moved the scanner and she saw the fuller profile of their baby. 

“Oh wow…” Kara exhaled, breathless and stunned as she stood by Lena, her eyes riveted to the screen. She slipped her hand into Lena’s and Lena squeezed back as they stared at the new life growing inside her.

For the first time in months, there were no bitter sentiments on Lena’s tongue. The weight of betrayal and pain ceased to exist as she stared at the child sleeping peacefully in her womb. The sound of its fast and strong heartbeat made her own race and she laughed from how overwhelming it was to hold Kara’s hand and watch their baby.

Lena had barely allowed herself to feel excitement or joy over being pregnant, but to be faced with the creation they made was far more emotional than she anticipated. Tears burned in her eyes and a smile curved her lips. She could hear Kara’s fast breaths as she tried to cope with her own emotions.

The scents in the room changed to reflect it, pleasant and fragrant—expressing love for the small life that bound them all together.

Then the baby shifted with a jerk of sorts, and Lena reached out to Alex in panic. “What was that? What’s wrong?” She demanded, her eyes wide as her hand tightened in Kara’s and she forgot all she ever knew about biology. Her deeper instincts and fear took over and the tears that welled in her eyes went from being tears of joy to tears of terror.

Alex put an end to it immediately. “Hiccups.” She supplied with a laugh, and all of the sudden the three of them were gazing at the tiny being experiencing something so normal as though it was a miracle.

“I forgot that babies sometimes hiccup in-utero.” Lena admitted, steadying her breathing and nodding to Kara to make it clear she was starting to calm down from the brief scare. 

Alex clicked with the ultrasound scanner a few more times, and each time it beeped, she printed off images. 

“It’s hard to say exactly, but it seems like you’re about four months along.” Alex noted with her eyebrows in a low furrow as she stared at the image, like a doctor this time rather than a future aunt. “Maybe you should start taking some birthing classes. We don’t know exactly how long we’ll have before this baby comes, and the two of you should prepare.”

Lena would have denied that she needed coaching, but she had always been squeamish when it came to the thought of childbirth, and she could probably do with any additional help she could get.

She must have paled considerably, because Alex lowered the back of the cot for her.

“What about the baby’s powers? What if it develops super strength before I reach full term? What if it lasers a path through me to get out?” Lena blurted, speaking aloud all of the possible horrors that occurred to her when she gave childbirth any real thought. 

“That won’t happen,” Kara promised with a small squint and smile, which dropped off when she glanced at Alex. “That won’t happen, right?” 

“I’ve been consulting with Lois and Kal and no, that won’t happen.” Alex was quick to assure, and then she carefully wiped the excess gel off of Lena’s abdomen with a few paper towels before getting up to grab a needle and some vials. “As the baby progresses you might actually experience some extra strength here and there, and obviously we have to keep you as far away from Kryptonite as possible, but other than a speedy pregnancy, you have nothing to worry about. I’m going to take some blood samples just to run standard tests.”

Lena pulled her shirt down but didn’t bother moving to sit up as Alex tied a rubber band around her arm and picked a vein to tap into. She was too preoccupied by the fact that this pregnancy was moving so fast, and what the implications of that would be for her body. She already knew her hormones were all over the place, which she blamed on a combination of being claimed and pregnant by the alpha she still privately considered a betrayer — but also, humiliatingly, it was because she loved Kara. 

Even now, she still clung to Kara’s hand as if she couldn’t physically stop herself from seeking out contact. Her body seemed to crave the attention, and though she never said as much out loud, she was sure Kara had picked up on it.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes and we can go over the scans together, okay?” Alex smiled and placed a small band-aid over the tiny puncture in Lena’s arm. Then she vanished with the three vials of blood she had taken and left them alone in the room with the curtains drawn.

That seemed to be a sign for Kara to touch her, because suddenly the soft warmth of the Kryptonian’s hand was smoothing under her shirt to splay over the slight baby bump as she rumbled proudly, “You’re so incredible, do you know that? To be able to carry my child—”

“Hardly. Lois Lane managed to carry your cousin’s offspring. If she can manage it, anyone can.” Lena retorted.

Much to her frustration, the tender caress was sparking a more carnal need within her.

Kara tipped her head to the side, a private smile touching her lips that only fueled Lena’s irritation.

“Actually,” Kara all but drew out, her fingers ghosting under Lena’s skirt to flirt with the lacy fabric of her thong out of sight. “Kal and Lois had to keep trying. They finally settled with using in-vitro because Kryptonian DNA is so complex it’s hard to match with others, even other Kryptonians. So you getting pregnant? It’s like a blessing from Rao.”

Lena wanted to scoff at that, to say something cutting that would bleed dry the love she could feel under the surface of Kara’s tenderness, but she couldn’t. Not with the image of their child still in her mind, the heartbeat still thumping in her ears. It did feel like a blessing, and on some up level it might even have been the best thing to happen to her — but she couldn’t reconcile it with what had occurred before that moment and now she was stuck with Kara.

She didn’t want it any other way, not really, despite the toll it took on her – and yet she was determined not to take Kara’s praises fully to heart.

“We were made for each other.” Kara whispered and slid her hand lower to trace Lena’s shamefully wet pussy lips. 

Lena opened her legs for the alpha and moaned when Kara’s middle finger dipped between her slick folds to manipulate her clit in teasing caresses.

Kara’s sappy expressions of love shouldn’t have melted Lena’s resolve faster than the pavement melts an ice pop on a hot day, but they did. She was dripping and warm between the legs, and her aroused inner lips were swollen and red, attracting Kara’s notice.

Her phone chimed, and she had no doubt that Hope was sending her updates on Project Non-Nocere, but Kara was the only thing on her mind right then.

Lena ignored the urgent messages, and Kara tugged at the tiny zipper on the side of Lena’s skirt and brought it all the way down, then pulled the whole garment off over her hips.

She let her legs hang off the edges of the exam table, and her fragrant arousal increased tenfold with her pussy fully exposed to Kara’s eyes.

Kara’s thumb smoothed in between her parted lips, finding the perfect speed and pressure to touch her. It satisfied her inner omega to succumb, even under such potentially scandalous circumstances. 

All around them, DEO agents were in the full swing of their work day, and Lena was giving it up to Kara with nothing but a sheet to protect them from view.

Kara was looking at her with such unguarded, open fascination that Lena felt naked and vulnerable from it.

She closed her own eyes to shield herself in some small way and gasped when Kara stroked from her clit to her entrance with two fingers, and then pushed inside. Lena’s slick, silken muscles were open in invitation and welcomed Kara with soft pulsations to pull her in deeper.

The alpha thrust her fingers with lazy, unrushed control and murmured, “Pregnancy looks so good on you, Lena.”

That should have annoyed Lena, but it was like Kara was touching more than just her cunt and a wave of emotion started at her toes and washed through her body and out of her throat in the guise of a keening whimper.

“You’ve never looked more beautiful,” Kara whispered, her mouth scant inches from Lena’s puffy and glistening lips. “Radiant and filled with life.” She kissed Lena's inner thighs, all the way up to her abdomen to rub her cheek over the gentle bump of her pregnancy. Then Kara crooked her fingers into Lena’s hot channel to massage her diligently inside, while her thumb gave the same sweet attention to Lena’s clit.

Lena made a half-hearted attempt to grab Kara’s wrist, but she freed it as pleasure and endorphins flooded through her. She raised her head to watch, but the slight swell of her stomach already hindered her view and she rested back on both of her elbows.

Kara slid her fingers deeper, finding the soft ridges where Lena’s cunt was most supple and sensitive inside. Lena gasped and whined at the barest hint of touch and dared to stare Kara in the eyes — not for a second breaking away from the intensity of it. 

“Right there, please Kara—please,” Lena begged and stretched her legs further open until the tendons along her inner thighs visibly strained from it.

She was so close that her cunt tightened around Kara’s fingers, and with just a few more rubs at her clit, she would experience a glorious finish. Lena rocked her hips for it, encouraged Kara with breathy exhales and moans, and the alpha quickened her pace.

“Yes, yes, oh god—”

The sound of the door opening ruined the moment and Kara launched in super speed. In the blink of an eye Lena was back in her skirt, no longer sprawled out, but still red in the face and throbbing with pent up desire. Kara was standing by her side, her right hand behind Lena’s back to conceal her glistening fingers.

Lena had never wanted to murder her more in her entire life.

“Seriously?” Alex spat incredulously, and pulled the curtain back as if expecting to catch them in the act. She glared at Kara’s innocent face and narrowed her eyes at Lena because she was still gasping for air. “The whole room smells like—”

“Excitement,” Kara cut in, rubbing her slick fingers together behind her back for Lena’s benefit. “From getting to see our baby.”

The suffocating scents of Lena’s rage fast concealed the fact that they had been fooling around. Lena began to gather herself with the plan to brush Kara off for initiating something she couldn’t finish—but Kara physically held her back. 

She glanced over her shoulder with a menacing gleam in her eye, but then Kara gestured at the papers in Alex’s hand. 

Alex shut the curtain behind her and pulled up a stool across from Lena. “Everything looks fine, but your blood sugar is low. My hunch is that this will be easily resolved if you eat more throughout the day. Kara is accustomed to eating several meals and snacks, and I’m sure she can walk you through her heart-attack diet. At least temporarily, I recommend you follow it.”

Lena wasn’t amused, but she had been craving a lot of sweets, so maybe she would give in to one or two of those urges.

“Fine, you can pick up donuts on the way back to my apartment.” Lena stated matter of fact as she glanced at Kara, then her eyes drifted south to the alpha’s crotch and her mind went to other things that would satisfy her. “Glazed.” She murmured, and Alex shifted uncomfortably and shuffled her papers louder than needed.

“Anyway, here are some scans for you to take home and your next appointment will be in two weeks. Sooner, if anything changes or you feel different.” Alex made a point to stare at Kara, despite the strained relationship between them. “I mean it.” She reiterated, and Kara nodded sharply in agreement.

“I’ll bring her in if anything changes.” Kara promised, and before Lena could argue about that, she was scooping her up and whisking her through the air. 

Lena didn’t even notice that Kara had in fact grabbed the glazed donuts until the alpha deposited her on the bed and she noticed the box was on her vanity.

She reached for it with both hands, but without making any actual effort to get up. It was Kara who pulled back the paper lid and gave her two donuts practically glistening with sugar. 

“I’m going to pamper you for the rest of the afternoon,” Kara announced with a jerky little nod while pacing back and forth, as if considering how to begin.

Lena bit down on a donut and moaned as the first mouthful of sweetness hit her tastebuds. Her cunt was still throbbing with discontent, and her pheromones were seductive and sharp. 

She watched the alpha’s swagger from under half-lidded eyes as she tore off a chunk of her donut. Following every movement of Kara’s hips, Lena licked the glaze from the corner of her mouth. 

The more Kara moved, the closer Lena came to snapping. “I demand you come over here and finish what you started at the DEO.”

That halted Kara in her tracks, a grin tugging at her lips as she slid her eyes up Lena sprawled out on the bed.

“You demand it, huh?” It was a coy question that required no answer, but Lena gave her a haughty look all the same and Kara stalked towards her, an alpha completely focused on her omega. “I can smell your frustration.” Kara rumbled, already working down the zipper on Lena’s skirt, so she could toss it behind them. “You were so close before we were interrupted.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I was there.” Lena huffed and bit into the donut to chew it viciously. She had never been the type to play around with food in the bedroom, not even melted chocolate or cream, but her ravenous appetites were causing all sorts of images to come to mind and the more aroused she became, the faster she ate.

Kara watched her with rapt interest and pushed the skimpy fabric of her thong aside to admire the dark rouge and pretty pinks of her swollen pussy lips and needy hole that wept for attention.

“So beautiful and wet,” Kara sighed adoringly and trailed her finger between Lena’s heated folds to play with the nectar that coated her finger. She massaged it into Lena’s stiff clit and moaned when she saw the way her cunt squeezed in pleasure.

“I bet you could take three easily.” Kara whispered and spread Lena’s legs wider to lie between them. She exhaled warmly over Lena’s soaked cunt and eased three fingers into her with the same slow pace as before.

Lena’s sensitivities were at an all-time high, and she moaned as each deep stroke of Kara’s fingers brought her a pleasure almost as blissful as an orgasm. 

Kara only paused to pop open the buttons on her blouse, one by one, revealing her aching breasts. With both hands, Kara began to massage them and brush her thumbs over Lena’s red nipples.

As Kara continued to gently pluck at the sore, swollen tips, she pushed her other fingers back inside of Lena. The combination made Lena frantic and wild for Kara — she breathed harshly with little whines and threw her hips up into every thrust the alpha saw fit to give her. 

Her eyes were sex-bleary, her mouth open and lips wet, and all of her emotions ran as freely as the arousal that left a dark patch underneath her on the bed. 

“I love you.” 

Lena heard the words as if they came from another place in the bedroom, somewhere outside of herself — and the way Kara stopped completely brought a sinking feeling to the pit of Lena’s stomach. It was such a low that Lena almost couldn’t cope with admitting that she loved Kara —but what happened next was so much better than ever imagined. 

Kara’s face changed from focused to astonished and she whispered out a simple, but passionate declaration. “I love you, too, Lena — and I’m going to spend the rest of our lives showing you. I want to make you feel happy, safe and so cherished.”

Lena swallowed back the emotion that rose in her throat and the quip of what she’d prefer Kara to cherish right then. She relented by simply pleading, “Touch me, please. I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“You need this so badly,” Kara murmured, her mouth trailing kisses up Lena’s inner thigh as she inhaled the heady scent of the omega’s cunt. Slick pooled between her reddened folds and Kara lapped at it until finally her lips wrapped around her stiffened clit to lavish with fast, featherlight strokes of her tongue.

The alpha thrust her fingers with the same, slow deliberation and curled them inside Lena to tease her. She moaned when Lena clamped her thighs together.

There was no shame in Lena as she rocked her hips to ride Kara’s face, the donuts long forgotten as she threw her hands above her head and cried out for more. She trembled from the building pressure, a pleasure so warm and strong that it stole the breath from her lungs and she surrendered to it—let it wash over her and through her until she groaned. Her inner muscles gave way to a blissful spasm that worked Kara’s fingers with strong pulsations.

The release took the edge off, just barely, and she whimpered as Kara pulled back to gaze up at her.

The alpha licked her lips and grinned, her thumbs spreading Lena’s delicate labia to look at how red and desperate she was inside.

“I might never let you out of this bed…” Kara teased, exhaling cool air over Lena’s heated cunt to make her squirm. “I could keep you right here so I can worship every inch of you as you grow.”

It was hardly a threat but Lena bristled regardless. “Is that what you want? To have me spread my legs for you on demand—to keep me prone and pregnant for years to come?”

The trouble was there was no bite to her words, and Lena felt her inner omega react positively to the announcement and release a fresh wave of her pheromones in invitation to the alpha. It seemed her body had decided that was exactly what it needed most of all and she felt a strange sense of betrayal because of it.

“You want it too.” Kara affirmed, her alpha already responding as she inhaled the shifting scents while her eyes glazed over. It must have tapped into some hidden desire, because Kara moaned and returned to devouring Lena. Her hot mouth worked over her pussy, and the alpha licked and sucked with such voraciousness that Lena whined, her hips bucking up of their own accord as Kara kept her fingers knuckle deep.

Lena reveled in the smooth motions of Kara’s tongue, granting her such a thorough oral worship that her cunt tightened hard around the alpha’s fingers. She flexed her back and spine, her whole being so focused on what Kara was doing to her.

Kara licked into her blushing, warm entrance where her fingers were still buried to hold Lena open.

She came in Kara’s mouth that way, in a complete and total loss of self control. As she trembled from head to toe, Kara spread her still-clenching hole and forced her tongue in deeper to feel the spasms within. Pumping faster into Lena’s sodden cunt did wonders to stretch out her pleasure.

Lena’s cries of relief subsided into lower moans as she put all of her energy into a fast-building third orgasm. She moved her pelvis, pushing her cunt against Kara’s eager face. 

“You like seeing me this desperate for you,” Lena gasped out as her eyes squeezed shut, and her lips twitched before she was able to form coherent words. “It would be so easy to get me pregnant again when I’m like this—"

Kara groaned in affirmation — a dirty sounding noise that lasted as she rolled her hips into the bed and plunged her fingers faster into Lena’s soaked cunt. “You’d let me do it,” Kara husked, smearing Lena’s wetness over her lips and chin as she spoke between ravishing her, “I know how much you love it when I fill you.”

God, Lena hated how right the alpha was, but with her muscles straining and her jaw tensing from the cusp of a third orgasm, there was very little she could do to deny it. Her body wanted all of Kara, all the time. Around her, on her, in her - especially in her. Though on her was almost as good, even though it was filthy to be drenched in Kara’s essence. It still thrilled her to wear Kara’s pleasure. The heady scent, its warmth, the show of dominance to be claimed in such a possessive way—it never failed to turn her on, and often left her a whimpering pathetic mess that begged for more.

“Tell me you want it, Lena.” Kara encouraged, hooking her fingers inside Lena’s tight channel to massage the sweet spot that had her toes curling and hands fisting in the sheets. “You want me to get you pregnant again.”

Lena could hear the excitement in Kara’s voice and knew the alpha was getting off on the idea of it as much as she was aroused by it. Their baser instincts were calling to one another and Lena rocked her hips harder as she grudgingly admitted, “Of course I want it. I’m your omega.”

That statement had Kara reaching up with her free hand to lovingly caress the soft swell of her abdomen and she doubled down on her oral efforts until Lena quaked like the earth about to erupt.

Lena’s orgasm outdid the last, with such intensity that her cunt spasmed and wouldn’t relent around Kara. She gripped the bed, fingers curling into the sheets as she arched up into Kara’s mouth. Her vocal cries seemed to influence Kara, who threw off her clothes as soon as Lena dropped her head against the pillow. 

Kara slipped in beside her and nuzzled into her neck as she encouraged Lena onto her side. She ran her palms over Lena’s hips and back in a sensual massage, following the contours and curves. The knots in Lena’s muscles came undone, loosening with every pass of Kara’s hands. 

She reached behind her to grab Kara’s cock and position it between her legs, but rather than rushing, she used her pussy lips to tease the alpha. As soon as Kara moved to push inside, Lena shifted to deny her entrance.

“Not so fast,” Lena whispered and stroked Kara’s cock with her cunt, gliding over the stiff length and stimulating her clit with the wide head of it. “As you work out my tension, I’m going to do the opposite to you. I want you aching for release before I let you inside of me.” 

Kara exhaled a groan as though the thought of being tormented was more than enough for her.

For the most part, Kara behaved, and catered to Lena’s demands with ardent hands and strong thumbs that manipulated the stiff muscles in her back.

“You carry a lot of tension along your shoulders and neck.” Kara murmured, her lips whispering kisses over the sore spots.

The alpha kneaded every tense muscle she found and Lena rewarded her with slow undulations that spread her slick along the girthy length of her hard cock. While Kara massaged Lena with reverence, the omega massaged her in turn by pressing her thighs together and sliding smoothly. The heat of her cunt had Kara straining for more and Lena caught one of the alpha’s hands to pull it around her. She closed Kara’s palm around her breast and moaned when Kara took advantage to squeeze firmly.

Lena’s nipples ached and hardened for Kara, and the alpha pinched them between her fingers. She molded herself into Lena’s back and pressed open mouthed, wet kisses over the column of her neck and behind her ear.

“I should do this every day,” Kara whispered, rubbing her cheek over Lena’s shoulder as she palmed her sensitive breasts.

“Well I am carrying your child. I think I deserve it.” Lena’s mouth twitched with a hint of a smile as her hand moved lower to the purple, swollen tip of Kara’s cock. The sensation caused the alpha to jerk and whimper and Lena bit her lip as she traced the sensitive ridge with deliberate insistence.

She guided it towards her opening, taking an inch and no more—just enough to make them both restless with sexual frustration. Her strong inner muscles restricted Kara as much as her hand did.

Being a tease was a power trip, and she didn’t have to wait long until Kara rocked against her, seeking the heat of her cunt. 

“It looks like you have two weaknesses. Kryptonite, and my pussy.” Lena declared, still evading Kara’s attempts to thrust inside of her, even when the alpha’s quiet pants turned to pitiful sounds. 

Kara’s speed ticked up and she held Lena’s hips, almost lifting her sideways onto her cock—but Lena blocked her with her hand. 

“Lena,” Kara whined out, evidently at her limit for Lena’s playful taunting, her cock so hard that it felt like it would drill through her cunt. She let it, bracing herself for a forceful thrust.

Kara’s cock spread her so much that her thighs couldn’t even meet when she attempted to press them together, and Lena realized she had caused this in the alpha—this extreme swelling that made her girth more difficult to receive. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Kara,” Lena moaned and rubbed at her clit in frantic desperation to prepare herself for it. 

She expected Kara to ram her way inside, could feel the way the alpha’s muscles strained as she tightened her arm around her midriff, but Kara shocked her by trying to hold off on her primal urges. 

Lena felt the broad tip of Kara’s cock push into her tight opening and then the alpha stilled, quelling her hunger by kissing and biting at Lena’s neck where she had claimed her.

“Please,” Kara groaned, her hand snaring Lena’s inner thigh to lift her leg as she pressed her hips forward and barely sank inside her cunt an inch. She pulled out and tried again, and again, her frustration palpable as she resisted slamming into Lena. “Take it for me.”

It struck Lena all at once, when Kara’s hand dropped from her breast to splay over her small bump, that the alpha was attempting to be gentle. It awoke a new submission in Lena and she pushed back with a keening whine to try and slot Kara into her cunt. The stretch was incredible, and Lena’s eyes rolled back as a wave of endorphins hit her bloodstream. More slick rushed out of her and her muscles relaxed, allowing the alpha to sink herself deep into her liquid heat with a moan.

Kara stayed there, reveling in the sensations of Lena’s tight, warm cunt wrapped around her before beginning a slow rock forward. They had never been so tender with one another and it seemed like the alpha was devoted to making Lena feel every bit as loved as she proclaimed earlier.

Lena’s lip quivered from the glorious sensation of mating with her alpha, Kara expressing herself through touch and romantic, gentle thrusts. Little prickles of desire rose up on Lena’s skin and she half turned to kiss Kara. Her mouth was soft against Kara’s—much sweeter and curious as she explored her emotions through it. 

She opened her half shut eyes to find Kara’s attention on her, and she was overcome by the urge to tell Kara everything — about how she yearned for her, but also about the unbearable hurt she still harbored, and all about project Non-Nocere. 

“Kara,” Lena managed—and the sound of Kara’s name on her lips never held more weight or meaning than it did in that quiet, airy whisper.

Kara waited, still lunging forward to fill Lena’s cunt with good, steady thrusts—but waiting all the same with bated breath for whatever Lena might say. 

Lena pressed her eyes tightly shut, and moved her face away as she attempted to stifle her pheromones from revealing too much vulnerability. 

“You feel so good inside of me,” Lena whispered. “Stay with me tonight—every night until our baby is born.”

Kara appeared to be overwhelmed by that. Her eyes watered and her smile brightened, hopeful and hesitant at the same time—as though unsure if Lena meant it, but not daring to question her.

“Nothing could stop me.” Kara finally croaked out, and she tightened her hold around Lena, protective and possessive as she pitched her hips forward for fuller, deeper thrusts.

The alpha shifted after a moment, her hips maintaining the same pace that plunged her inside Lena’s stretched cunt, but her hand lowered to fondle the omega’s slippery folds. Kara used two fingers to rub Lena’s clit, massaging the bead between them as she nuzzled into her from behind.

“I want to give you my knot,” Kara rumbled, licking the erratic pulse of Lena’s neck, her teeth grazed the sensitive skin. She rolled her hips and sped up her fingers. “But you’re already so tight.”

Lena could barely handle Kara’s thicker-than-usual dimensions, but her animalistic drives wanted the alpha’s knot in her. 

Her pussy needed it, and the inner bands of muscle wrapped wetly around Kara, rubbing the broad tip of the alpha’s penis. It was the most wonderful internal massage that relaxed her little tunnel and opened it for Kara’s extremely swollen erection. Kara’s cock pushed into her, spreading her vulva so wide until all she could see was the alpha and the gape where the knot grew.

The knot caught between her pussy lips, outside instead of in, and Kara thrust one last time in a move that satisfied.

The bulging knot settled inside Lena against so many pleasure points—in the warm carnal embrace of her cunt. 

Lena came from the hot, stretched tension of her muscles and Kara’s eruptive climax — which filled her up with so much seed that Lena could really feel it. 

“Oh god, Kara — this feels better than ever.” Lena exhaled and controlled her breathing to cope with the extreme knot. 

“You’re so perfect, and all mine,” Kara praised warmly, her voice thick with pleasure. There was a lazy quality to her speech, like her tongue was heavy in her mouth from the euphoria that sent wonderful throbs of her release into Lena.

Kara’s arm was secure around her, and her fingers were soothingly stroking over Lena’s impossibly spread labia.

The spasms inside Lena’s cunt continued to draw out every last drop from her alpha, and they lay together as their love worked like a drug to keep them placated and blissful. She nestled into Kara’s arms with soft, breathy moans and kept her eyes closed when she felt the Kryptonian kiss the length of her strong jaw.

They stayed like that for over an hour with Kara’s swollen knot stretching her exquisitely. Normally it lessened within half an hour, or sooner, but not today. Not with the way they connected on an emotional level. It changed something within Kara, and her alien biology reacted to match the levels of intensity.

Kara pulled out gradually when she could, and then Lena shifted to face her, their mouths meeting in soft, wet adoration. Lena tried not to consider it a side-effect of all the oxytocin flooding her system. She felt high from it and she couldn’t bring herself to ruin her own good mood, especially when Kara ran her hot palms down her back to squeeze her ass.

“I want to take you out to dinner,” Kara murmured between kisses. “How does Paris sound?”

“It sounds like a date.” Lena whispered, no longer even trying to conceal the love in her tone as she gazed into Kara’s blue eyes. “Let’s shower first and then we can find something to wear.”

Kara grinned so brightly that Lena tingled from it, and then the alpha scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. They made love again under the hot spray and Lena couldn’t help the way she surrendered to the whims of the alpha, and ignored the sound of messages coming through to her cell phone.

How they managed to dress when their hands kept finding each other was a miracle, and Lena should have known that her happiness wouldn’t last the moment she caught herself laughing in the mirror. She just didn’t expect it to come crashing down when they walked out of the bedroom hand in hand.

“So nice of you both to finally come up for air.” Lillian lilted from where she sat on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. She sneered at Kara and then settled her sharp eyes on Lena as she sighed, “When exactly were you planning to tell me you’re pregnant, during the delivery?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For other chapters and a lot more smutty stories, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	7. Chapter 7

From the looks of it, Lillian had been in the penthouse for several hours, drinking tea and biding her time while waiting to confront them. She projected an air of calm, although Lena saw all of the tells of her mother’s loathing – the slight flare of her nostrils and the tightness of her lips, the penetrative cold stare that was as about as subtle as an ice pick to the head. 

Lillian clearly hated Kara for knocking up her daughter, and yet she gestured at the extra tea cups and food on the coffee table with equanimity. “You might want to replenish yourselves. Five long hours of exertion and I would expect even a mighty Kryptonian to be feeling a little depleted.”

“We were just leaving for dinner actually,” Kara cut in, placing a hand on Lena’s back as she stood off against Lillian in a way that was frankly surprising.

“What, you don’t even have fifteen minutes for your new mother in law?” Lillian asked with a snide smile, and the power move of throwing around that kind of talk prompted Kara to find a seat — although with reluctance, like she sensed trouble was to come. 

Lena didn’t bother to speak, because her stomach was rumbling and there were still Irish scones tucked away in her pantry. She chose the largest one and added cream and jam, letting the pastry crumble as she took a big bite. It wouldn’t help to get flustered over her mother’s sudden appearance. A small twisted part of her even enjoyed it when Kara fidgeted while sitting across from Lillian, obviously worried about whatever little talk they were going to have with one another.

“Lena, dear, come sit down and tell me how you’ve been feeling,” Lillian requested, but she was still glaring pointedly at Kara, and her attention only shifted to Lena when she settled in a chair rather than sit next to either of them.

If she wasn’t mistaken, Lillian softened when she glanced at Lena’s pregnant belly, and out of all of the uncomfortable things that had happened so far, it was seeing that unfamiliar concern on her mother’s face that bothered Lena most.

Lena shifted in her seat and dryly swallowed down the last of her scone. “I’m fine, and I’m basically carrying an immortal, so there’s no reason for anyone to worry.” She intoned, trying to force her lips to curl into a smile to ease the tension in the room. 

Kara was silently observing Lillian, who glowered at her and muttered, “Not quite immortal. We can’t forget about Kryptonite.”

“If you’re here to threaten my family, I won’t stand for it,” Kara warned, loud and assertive at the mere suggestion that anyone would harm the baby with Kryptonite. 

“On the contrary, I’m here to threaten you alone,” Lillian insisted and set down her tea cup. “You claimed my daughter and you don’t deserve her. She’s always been blinded by her feelings for you. You think a genius like Lena is incapable of seeing right through your lies?”

“Kara has apologized and we’ve moved on from all of that,” Lena cut in firmly, although the apologies meant nothing in the face of her unfixable, broken heart. It wasn’t for her mother to know how deeply afflicted she still felt from it. 

Kara’s eyes landed on Lena so fast that she had to fight to keep her stoic expression, but it mattered very little what she said if the Kryptonian listened to the fast pace of her heart. 

Lena compensated by taking a slow deep breath and issuing a stream of anger towards Lillian, “Spare me the concerned mother act. We’ve all got better things to do.” 

“So I heard.” Lillian informed Kara, her cold smirk filled with contempt.

Under such intense scrutiny, Kara looked less like the Superhero she was and more like the awkward reporter as she blushed furiously and looked anywhere but at Lillian, who was judging her for sleeping with her daughter. 

It was painfully embarrassing to be part of it, but Lena took a slight, guilty pleasure in Kara’s discomfort. 

“Yes you’ve made that quite clear, mother.” Lena uttered with the slightest smile curling her lips. “Now, unless you’d like Kara and I to give you a detailed description of just what transpired in the bedroom and the shower—” 

“Lena.” Kara whispered, mortified by even mentioning it.

“Well she seems interested, Kara, and I won’t be shamed for having a libido.” Lena reasoned perversely, if only to see the way the alpha squirmed in her seat a little longer.

Lillian rolled her eyes with a huff of discontent and fixated on her tea cup with far more interest than was reasonable. “You may have fooled her, Lena, but you can’t fool me.” She proclaimed and finally settled her piercing gaze on Lena to squint at her with far more perception that Lena had bargained for in entering this conversation. 

“Luthors don’t forgive easily, if at all.” Lillian fired off at Kara with a sneer, and waved her hand in Lena’s direction with a flippant, “You’d think she’d know that, given all your history and the countless times you’ve told her your stance on betrayal.” 

Lena swallowed back the urge to tell her mother to leave because it would be seen as confirmation. She ignored Kara’s confused, questioning gaze with pointed determination. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Lillian continued, delighting in the way that Kara took immediate and complete offense at her cutting truths. “I understand the need for vengeance, and the long con does seem to be a family strategy, but for the life of me I can’t fathom how you could let her claim you after all of that?”

That was the tipping point for Lena, and before she could wisely censor herself, she laughed, “I never expected her to actually do it.” 

It came as an after thought that her words would hurt Kara, and she glanced in panic in the alpha’s direction with a wince of regret already on her face. 

Kara shot up from her seat so fast that it almost blew the sofa over, then she tried to cover up her emotional pain by moving towards the counter where she had lain out all of the treats she brought from all over the world. She pretended to care about the food, but it was such an obvious avoidance tactic that Lena stood up and instinctively went to her side. 

Lena looped an arm around Kara’s shoulder and whispered to her, “I might not have expected you to claim me the way you did, but for years I had hoped that you would.” 

Kara’s eyes strayed to hers, so sad and filled with doubt that Lena found herself offering an easy hug the way she used to in the past. It was a sobering moment for Lena, in which she ached for complete reconciliation, rather than a relationship with a lot of damning feelings caught in it — an intricate web of her own making, with problems wrapped away for later on.

Kara shuddered against her, taking a breath that she dragged into her lungs and held. She pulled back from Lena, but didn’t put much space between them—perhaps to show solidarity in front of Lillian. Still, Lena knew that Kara was pulling back emotionally; she could see it in Kara’s evasive glances, and feel it like an old laceration that itched to be ripped back open. 

She reached for Kara’s hand in silent desperation to keep a connection to the alpha. 

“Kara,” Lena exhaled, so quietly that even she didn’t hear it, but she knew the Kryptonian did. She saw it in the way Kara struggled to breathe, in the panic that compressed her chest. 

The sound of Lillian scoffing cut through the tension between them and Kara reached for Lena’s hand as she spun to face Lillian with a snarl. “With all due respect, Mrs. Luthor, you can disapprove of our relationship and the fact that I claimed Lena. You can hate that I’m a Kryptonian, but you will never come between us. Your daughter is carrying my child and any attack on me will be seen as an attack on them, do I make myself clear?” 

Lena was shocked at the sudden outburst from Kara and the intense, protective pheromones she unleashed suddenly to back up her declaration. She felt the way Kara’s hand trembled and clasped it harder to entwine their fingers in an offer of support, then settled the alpha’s free hand over the gentle swell of her belly. 

Lillian raised her brows at the alpha and sneered at how Lena clung so desperately to Kara. “Since when does Supergirl make idle threats?” 

“They aren’t idle.” Kara affirmed, her jaw set and chin raised as she took a step forward, “So you can either accept that we’re family, or you can get out.” 

“Oh, she can get out regardless. This little chat was more than enough for me.” Lena intoned dryly, but her heart was hammering from a mixture of adrenaline and surprise. 

“You heard Lena.” Kara stressed when it seemed as though Lillian was about to dispute it with her. 

Lillian narrowed her eyes and a crinkle of curiosity formed along her temple, then her lips twisted in a strange smile of respect. “Okay, I’ll go. I have a baby shower to plan anyway.”

Lena laughed at the prospect of her mother ever hosting an event that involved pastel decorations and absurd party games, although she knew Lillian was serious based on a single glance she spared her on the way to the door.

Lillian strutted out with a small wave over her shoulder, and then they were alone in the apartment. 

Kara lifted Lena’s coat to help her into it, and she came to the conclusion that the alpha was still taking her on a date. 

“So, where are you taking me to dinner?” Lena asked with a quirked eyebrow as she worked her arms through the sleeves of her coat and felt the baby kick in readiness for flight. 

Lately that had been happening a lot, and she wondered if the small Kryptonian sensed her own excitement. This time the baby seemed very active and eager, and Lena pulled Kara’s palm over her so they could experience it together. 

“I think the baby is craving French cuisine.” Lena commented with a wry smirk as she playfully tried to influence Kara’s choice. 

“Well I did suggest Paris,” Kara reminded her, her hand stilling over the area where a small foot jabbed outward. She rubbed over it lightly, awed by the life growing inside Lena, and immediately offered, “But if you’d prefer somewhere local—”

“No.” Lena cut her off, and fastened her coat as she pursed her lips for a moment in consideration. “Take me away from here tonight. Anywhere, so it’s just us, in a new city. We’ll have dinner and get a hotel room.” 

It sounded romantic, with the coy lilt to her voice and the way she glanced up at Kara through her dark lashes, but it was a desperate plea disguised as a night out. She had hurt Kara far more than the Kryptonian would let on and Lena had the urge to make it better—even if it meant pretending things were okay between them, and that all of her own machinations wouldn’t eventually catch up to her and threaten their relationship further. 

Lena didn’t want to think about it now, didn’t want to focus on the impending shitstorm that would sweep them both up, or how her heart begged to heal though it felt like it never would. 

“One night, Kara,” Lena whispered, entwining their fingers to encourage the alpha to bend to her whims like she always did. “Where we can just be regular people celebrating our first child.” 

Her foolish tongue said too much and she was faced with Kara’s eyes widening in surprise. “Is that— are you—uh—saying you want more children with me?” 

The hopeful quiver in Kara’s voice was enough to tug at Lena’s emotions but she forced herself to smirk and caught the alpha by the chin to tease, “That depends on where you take me to dinner.” 

Kara scooped her up so fast and flew off the balcony that a startled shriek escaped her, but then they were soaring through the air, up through clouds and over the sea before Lena could say another word. Even with the wind blowing in her face, Lena could see the grin on Kara’s face, the warmth of her body keeping the chill from fully gripping her.

The transatlantic flight took a fraction of the time that they would have spent traveling on her self-flying jet. 

Kara landed on the Champs-Élysées outside Le Cinq about an hour before their closing time. It should have been impossible to get a table at the upscale restaurant, and yet Kara shocked her by striding forward in her suit and using her celebrity to ensure that no one turned them away. 

It was so unlike Kara to take advantage of her superhero status, and Lena found it incredibly attractive to watch her alpha’s quick reflexes as she snatched up the trays that a flustered server dropped. 

“So much for being a regular couple,” Lena whispered as she slid by Kara to admire the plumerias on the table, which seemed a strange and coincidental sign that this night was meant to be. 

It might have been reckless to be seen together, but Lena was too mesmerized by how Kara carried herself to worry about any gossip mongering. 

“We can be regular after I make sure you get a good meal.” Kara murmured as she pulled the seat out for Lena at a secluded table. Some people in the restaurant stared, but for the most part everyone seemed wrapped up in themselves, and Kara appeared to only have eyes for Lena when she settled into the seat across from her.

The waiter arrived with a wine list that Kara declined and instead requested several dishes from the menu in perfect French for the both of them. 

Lena felt her mouth open before her mind formed the question it wanted to ask, and so she sat for a second completely taken aback by Kara, then laughed a little. “So you… you can speak French?” 

Kara smiled at that and shifted so that her cape was tucked out of the way of the servers. “Why? Would you like me to whisper it in your ear tonight when we’re at our hotel?” 

The flirty question had heat rushing up Lena’s neck and she pressed a cool hand to her throat and caught her lip between her teeth. “That wasn’t the answer I was expecting, but I’ll take it.” 

Kara was staring at her like she wanted to make a remark about what else Lena would be taking, and she wondered if the Kryptonian felt bolder because they were out of National City. Paris was a place of romance, and while they had plenty of heated interactions, they had only really started to explore the romantic side of their relationship. 

Lena couldn’t blame that all on Kara, since she had been evasive and angry for so long that it had taken them seeing the ultrasound together to finally let her admit that she wanted to be happy. She just didn’t know how to be, or how to cope with her hurt, and now she was the one weaving intricate lies. 

As if to spite her, Lena’s phone went off and she barely glimpsed the text from Hope before turning the device off completely. 

Their waiter arrived with a pitcher of sparkling water and then two servers brought out several dishes that Lena found aesthetically pleasing. She marveled at the beautiful plating and glanced at Kara just in time to see the alpha’s face scrunch in confusion. 

“Is something wrong?” Lena lilted, amused by the way Kara tried to school her features into something more pleased than disappointed. 

“Are these uh, samples, of the meal?” Kara asked hopefully, and Lena had to smother a laugh with the palm of her hand before she caused a scene in the expensive restaurant. 

“You know that fine dining is one of the rare occasions where the whole approach of less is more is considered an art.” Lena supplied, and resisted the urge to reach for Kara’s hand while she wore her Super suit. “We can pick up something fattening and delicious when we leave and take it to the nearest hotel we can find. I might even let you eat it in bed.” 

That perked Kara up and she scooped an entire dish up with one forkful and sighed at the size of it before pushing it into her mouth. She moaned in surprise at the taste, and proceeded to eat the three other dishes with little more than two bites before waving the waiter back over to order a cheese plate. 

It filled Lena’s heart with warmth as she watched Kara devour the cheese selection, then move on to the entrees that their waiters were so prompt about bringing out. 

“What’s this?” Kara gushed as she raked her fork through the beetroot that was streaked over one of the plates. 

“An emulsion,” Lena explained, and her smile was nothing short of enamored as she listened to Kara’s delighted little hums in between bites. 

For all of the times that they went to lunch or dinner, Lena had never experienced such a strange sense of pride and possessiveness over Kara as she did while just observing her in the Parisian restaurant. 

“So, is it too early to talk baby names?” Kara asked, forgetting herself and leaning over with an elbow on the table as she whispered to ensure no one else overheard their conversation.

“Do you have a name in mind already?” Lena questioned and ran her hand over her bump as she thought of all they needed to do yet as first time parents. 

They would have to prepare a nursery, attend birthing classes, and buy all of the stereotypical books that would teach them how not to scar their child for life – which she would have felt woefully ill-equipped to handle, had it not been for her technology. 

“I kinda like the name Carson for a boy and Belinda for a girl, but I’m totally open to other options,” Kara divulged with the type of bright, bubbly grin on her face that Lena had been missing over the last several months. 

“Okay, so those names are heinous,” Lena declared with exaggerated, wide eyes as she started to get into the conversation. “How about Lindsay if it’s a girl, and Landon if it’s a boy? That way our child will keep to the Luthor tradition of having an L name.” 

“Is — wait — is our kid going to have your last name?” Kara blurted, appearing flummoxed as she waved her hand and explained, “I just – I guess I just assumed we’d be using Danvers on the birth certificate.”

“I figured you wouldn’t want to do that, considering the risk that poses if any of us were to be exposed as having a connection to each other.” Lena admitted with a subtle tilt of her head as she scrutinized every little reaction that told her that Kara wanted above all else for their baby to take her last name. 

“Danvers it is,” Lena decided in an impulsive instant, and it had the desired effect: Kara was suddenly bursting with happiness and rocking forward in her chair. 

“How about Elphaba for a girl?” Kara asked with a broad grin, the amusement in her eyes enough to mesmerize Lena. “Then I could—”

“If it’s a girl, we are not naming her Elphaba just so you can fly around with her singing Defying Gravity.” Lena deadpanned, already knowing where the Super was going with that train of thought. She lifted her glass of sparkling water to sip as she reflected on Kara’s joy and felt a pang of regret. 

Kara’s lips twisted and she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully before finally whispering, “What about Alex for a boy?” 

“To honor my psychotic brother?” Lena scoffed, surprised by the choice as she reeled back in thinking of him and shook her head. “No, I think not.” 

“I was thinking of my sister, and I mean, yeah maybe — maybe a little of Lex.” Kara fiddled with her hands, twisting her fingers and tugging at the webbing of her Super Suit that stretched between her thumb and forefinger as she rationalized, “Don’t get me wrong, Lex is a monster, but I’ve been thinking… If we’re a family, I don’t want to erase parts of it. Maybe we could use it as a middle name?” 

Lena was seized with a whole new level of pain as she saw the earnest way Kara tried to bridge a gap between their families and she swallowed thickly around the rush of bile that rose up her esophagus. 

“We’ll see.” Lena croaked out, and changed the topic before Kara could press her. “Now let’s get out of here before you’re completely starved. I’m sure we can find a lovely late night patisserie somewhere.” 

Supergirl signaled for the waiter and paid the bill before she flew off in front of everyone to leave Lena alone in the restaurant. 

They met outside under the sunset, Kara in a pale blue shirt with strands of hair curled at the side of her face. She blushed as she fixed her glasses and took Lena’s hand while they strolled along the famous avenue together.

“I thought about whisking you away like this before,” Kara casually admitted, though there was a quiver in her neck when she took a deep breath and swung Lena’s hand. “Every time I went into a rut actually. I considered taking the plunge and finally revealing my identity to you. Instead, I just avoided you, or invited you out to lunch while I let you go on dating someone else. It was such a mistake.” 

Kara’s quiet, self-deprecating laughter stuck in her throat and her voice cracked as she smiled sadly, opening up to Lena like she never had before. 

It could have been such a beautiful moment between them, and yet Lena found herself pettily diminishing Kara’s words until they no longer resembled anything close to an apologetic confession. 

She clipped away at each soft sentiment like feathers, until she was left with the naked reality of the situation: Kara considered sharing romantic intimacy with her for a long time, and yet stood idly by and gave Lena reasons to conclude that all they shared was a friendship, if that.

It made Lena furious all over again as she tightened her grip on Kara’s hand and continued their walk without revealing any of her inner turmoil on her face.

“Why don’t you tell me about your fantasies, Kara?” Lena asked in a deceptively airy, light tone while she regarded Kara from under low eyebrows with an intense and voracious stare. “We can act on them tonight. What did you think about doing to me when you were in your ruts?”

She knew it would feel wrong to explore all of Kara’s fantasies while holding onto resentments. It would devastate Kara if she convinced the alpha that they could be the couple that she must have always dreamed they would be when deep down there was a toxic cesspit of anger under the mirage of their perfect relationship. 

“Oh well, I uh—” Kara laughed, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment as she glanced everywhere but at Lena. “You’ve experienced me in rut, so we – well, I guess we’ve already acted on my fantasies.” 

It was a blanket statement that Lena found herself doubting, and so she pushed for more information with a salacious smirk. “Kara, you’ve already claimed me, and like you said I’ve experienced you during a rut. You don’t have to hide all of the filthy things you think about any longer.” 

Lena watched how Kara’s smile faltered, and the nervous way she glanced towards her as a wave of guilt threatened to spill out of the alpha and dampen the mood she was trying to create. 

“Indulge me,” Lena insisted, using the smoldering heat in her eyes to prevent Kara from backtracking to any discussion of touchy subjects. “I’ll make it worth your while.” She coyly promised, and judging from the way Kara swallowed, she had definitely hooked her. 

“Okay, but no judging.” Kara mumbled, bashful as they walked down the street hand in hand. “Sometimes I’d think about bringing you here, or Greece and Rome. Old cities with beautiful views and rich history. I’d wine and dine you, and then I’d spend all night mating with you until you were exhausted.” 

“That’s not exactly dirty, now is it?” Lena mused, her heart aching at all of the times she could have had something so pure and romantic with Kara, if only the alpha had been brave enough not to lie to her face for years. 

Kara chewed her lower lip and averted her eyes as she considered what else to say, and Lena peered up at her intently. “I had one fantasy about using red sun lamps—so I could be as wild and passionate as I wanted without fear of hurting you with my powers. So you’d know for sure that when I was taking you that it — it was all me, and not the Super in me.” 

Lena tucked the tip of her tongue behind her teeth as she considered Kara’s fantasy with a raised eyebrow. “Getting there, but you can do better than that. What are the naughty things you think about when you feel the urge to touch yourself, Kara?”

The alpha choked on her own saliva and forced out a laugh that Lena didn’t share with her as she waited for an answer. 

“Oh you’re—you’re serious.” Kara croaked out, her lips pressing together a moment later until she heaved out a sigh and whispered, “Sometimes in my ruts I’d—uh—I’d think about mating with you without protection. And when I say sometimes I mean a lot. Like, all the time. Just filling you over and over.”

That was an intriguing fantasy and one Lena could work with in arousing Kara. Hearing all of Kara’s private desires put thoughts in her head, and after wandering to a patisserie and deciding on a suitable hotel, Lena considered a few ways of playing to Kara’s secret wishes. 

She persuaded Kara to join her in a luxurious bubble bath when they entered their room for the night. 

Simply stripping down in front of a Kara was an effective selling point, as was bending to fill the tub. Kara set aside her box of eclairs, and left half a pear tort that served eight people to waste on the counter. 

“Come in with me. It will help us both to relax and allow me to take care of your other appetites.” Lena husked and sank into the warm but not scalding water, keeping to the rules about taking baths while pregnant.

The alpha ripped at her shirt, rending it open over taut muscles that Lena reached out to touch. 

Her mood shifted to vulnerable when Kara slid into the tub with her and caressed her baby bump. 

She didn’t want to screw with Kara’s emotions anymore, not really, not when her feelings for the alpha were so genuine, despite all of the pain. 

As Kara’s arms wrapped around her, she knew she lacked the healthy coping mechanisms to ever get through this, and that project Non-nocere was her only hope of eliminating all of her own vindictive Luthor instincts. She just needed to have faith that she could help herself without defaulting to hurting Kara in return. 

Lena took a few steadying breaths as Kara moved in behind her, cradling her in the tub with a thick erection pressing into her backside. 

“You feel so good in my arms, Lena,” Kara murmured and kissed along her damp shoulders and at the nape of her neck. 

“It’s the only place I want to be lately,” Lena admitted with a hint of a smile and turned so that their mouths could come together in kisses that steamed up the glasses that Kara was still wearing. She tossed the glasses aside on the carpet and then enclosed her fist around Kara’s thick cock. 

“I want you to come inside of me tonight, just like you imagined, over and over again—and I want you to look at my cunt when it’s full of your seed each time.” Lena watched in fascination as Kara hardened and came in her palm from the mere idea of seeing her cunt flowing with come. 

“If I’d known you liked it that much, I would have done this a long time ago.” Lena whispered, just to see the way Kara’s lips parted around a moan. She pumped her fist a few more times over Kara’s shaft, satisfied that it would remain stiff, and kissed up along her throat as she shifted in the tub to straddle Kara’s lap. 

She settled down on Kara’s erection with a quiet gasp of her own and groaned when the alpha’s hands coiled around her hips to pull her down onto her complete length. 

Lena’s cunt stretched deliciously around the hard intrusion and she slipped her hands around Kara’s shoulders to ride her with slow gyrations that had the alpha exhaling breathlessly, “You’re so warm and tight.” 

“Tell me more, Kara,” Lena hummed in her ear. “What is it about coming bare inside of me that makes you lose it so easily?” She squeezed her cunt in wet convulsions and grinned against Kara’s lips, her own eyes darkening with lust as the alpha’s glazed over. “Is it the primal urge to claim my cunt as yours? Is it the risk of getting me pregnant? Or is it just to see how much I can take to prove that I’m yours?” 

From the way Kara pitched her hips up to buck into her sensitive cunt with quickened thrusts, Lena was inclined to believe it was a mixture of all of those things. 

Water splashed around them as Lena arched back to let Kara get a face full of her breasts and she whined when the alpha took one of her swollen nipples into her mouth to nip and suck. It was an exquisite sensation and Lena tangled her hand in Kara’s damp hair to pull her closer as she rasped, “You’re going to come so many times in my cunt tonight, Kara. You’re going to make such a mess of me, aren’t you?” 

“Ye—yes,” Kara agreed lustfully, her cock already throbbing at the thought of it. “It’s going to be better than I ever imagined.” 

The alpha stood up so suddenly that Lena’s eyes widened in shock. Kara strode into the bedroom with her hands on the Lena’s ass. 

Lena was still wrapped around her cock, and Kara moved her onto the bed carefully to continue rocking into her. 

With her legs locked around Kara’s hips and her nails digging into her impenetrable back, Lena experienced a tantalizing friction from every rapid smack of Kara’s thighs and moaned her enjoyment louder to encourage the alpha’s urges. 

Amid all of the wild heat their bodies produced, Lena could feel Kara’s love as she thumbed at her sensitive clit and kissed down her neck. 

“I love being inside you, Lena,” Kara murmured, sucking on her pulse point as Lena whined under her for more. “You want me to fill you up, don’t you?”

“More than ever.” Lena had never wanted it as much as she did now with the knowledge of how often Kara thought of doing all of this with romantic spontaneity in the past. 

Discovering every single one of Kara’s desires would take time and experimentation. Before Lena had been only intent on working through her feelings with sex — but now she was getting to see a different side of Kara, and who she was when it came to sharing true intimacy. 

Kara’s cock moved with fluid, harder thrusts inside of her cunt, and Lena glanced down at their bodies to glimpse her pussy lips spread so open for Kara’s girth. Lena positioned her hands over her knees and parted her legs wider as Kara raised herself up to tirelessly drill in deeper. 

Twinges of pleasurable expectation tightened Lena’s inner muscles around Kara’s length. On the verge of an incredible and earth shattering orgasm, Lena tried to hold off and tamp down her erratic emotions—but it was all too powerful and she succumbed so fast that she softly cried out from it. 

For a fleeting minute, she experienced nothing but joy as she stared up at Kara and she moaned as the alpha responded to her noises and pumped into her to make her come again. 

“That’s it, Lena, just let go,” Kara begged and swiped her fingers through Lena’s slick to use it in rubbing her.

Kara’s words echoed through Lena’s mind as another shorter climax stole the breath from her lungs and she strained beneath the alpha with blissful contractions. Just let go. If only it was that easy. Lena wasn’t capable of letting go in any respect. Even now as Kara’s cock pounded into her, and her legs trembled from release, she fought for some control.

With curled fingers and sharp nails that raked down Kara’s back as if to physically resist the alpha’s plea, Lena knew she would never be able to let go completely. Not with Kara, not with herself, and especially not when she was still thinking of how she just might blurt something aloud that would end their relationship. 

Lena wasn’t aware she had closed her eyes until Kara whispered, “Come back to me” and nuzzled into the underside of her jaw. 

“Look at me, Lena. Stay in the moment with me.” Kara implored, slowing her hips just enough to watch the way her cock spread the delicate lips of Lena’s cunt. She moved with the kind of confidence that came with knowing what she was capable of and pulled out fully just to sink back into the liquid heat of Lena’s still clenching hole. 

“You feel how turned on I am?” Kara murmured, her lips ghosting over Lena’s as she confessed, “Only you make me this way. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.”

“Fuck me and prove it.” Lena’s breath was ragged and gasping, each exhale sticking in her throat as she forced her feelings out of her like air. “Show me how much you’ve always loved me and trusted me and wanted me.” She scraped her teeth over Kara’s neck, staining the skin with red lipstick darker than blood. 

No matter how hard she sucked not a single bruise appeared, but her mouth was sealed tight like she meant to mark Kara, because otherwise she might have been screaming. 

“Fill me with your pleasure.” She rasped against Kara’s lips, flirting with the possibility of kissing her before she turned her face and clung to the alpha rapturously. Her smoky and seductive voice made Kara groan and palm her ass with rough hands, pushing Lena onto her cock as much as thrusting into her. 

Kara tensed a second later, her hips stuttering to a stop as she slammed herself as deep as she could get while her cock throbbed and spilled her desires in thick hot spurts. She jerked from it, eyes glassy and head thrown back and Lena loved the sight of it.

She held onto Kara until the last pulse subsided within her and then she pushed at the alpha’s shoulders with a gravelly demand of, “I want you to look at my cunt and then fill it again, Kara.”

The Super pulled out of her so fast that Lena whined at how empty her cunt felt but then Kara was between her thighs, parting her pussy lips with her thumbs to see the way her seed trickled out of Lena’s open hole. Kara used the tip of her cock to gather it up and push it back inside Lena with a slow thrust just to pull out and do it again.

Lena watched her do it two more times before she locked her ankles around Kara’s lower back to stop her retreat. 

“Keep it in me, Kara.” Lena encouraged, her sensitive walls clamping around Kara’s girthy erection to hold her in place. “I know what you’re thinking. You can say it, and we can pretend.” 

Kara groaned, her face a ruddy shade of excitement and embarrassment as her cock hardened further, telling Lena everything she needed to know.

Lena clasped the alpha’s hand and kissed her palm, then placed it over her baby bump with a meaningful look and waited for Kara to indulge her in the fantasy taking place in her mind.

“I want to get you pregnant.” Kara rumbled and Lena knew the distinction that went unsaid. She was already carrying Kara’s child, but that hadn’t been planned, and this was a way to make it feel intentional. Something they both wanted and decided together, and Lena fell into it as easily as the virtual world she tried to create to appease her own sexual needs.

She could imagine an alternate life for them, where Kara confided in her much sooner and there were no secrets between them except when they surprised one another. 

With Kara pumping into her and whispering praises in her ear, it was far easier than expected to lose touch with reality and immerse herself in the delusion. 

Kara expended another jet of pleasure inside of her almost immediately and Lena was shocked when it ran out of her and still more collected in her entrance. 

It made her think that Kara had been holding back on her all along, and she forced the alpha down onto her back so that she could climb on top. She let Kara’s cock impale her with a rough thrust and balanced herself above the alpha as she locked her inner muscles around every inch. 

Her cunt blushed from the force of Kara pounding into her and she whined from it, her legs wide open as luscious seed rushed out of her. 

“It feels so good to come inside of me, doesn’t it, Kara?” Lena asked with soft huffs of breath as she smoothed her hands over Kara’s chest and tried to latch on while she bounced in determination to find out just how much the alpha would fill her. “I bet even if the DEO perfected that contraceptive, you wouldn’t have ever wanted to use it. You’d take the risk.”

Kara reached for her breasts to palm them gently, her fingers tweaking Lena’s nipples as she watched enraptured as Lena rode her cock. 

“You’re right,” Kara husked, enthralled by the way Lena moved her hips to take every solid inch. “I wouldn’t have wanted to use it with you.” 

It was refreshing to hear such honesty from Kara without any bashful huffing or attempts to deny it. Lena rewarded the alpha by using her internal muscles to massage the length of Kara’s cock — grasping tight only to relax and clench again with methodical insistence that had the Super arching into the bed breathlessly. 

“If I had told you I didn’t want to use it either because I wanted your children, you would have fucked me raw right then and there,” Lena whispered. “In fact, I think you would have fucked me every day, multiple times, just to increase the chances of it happening.”

The fantasy was easy to weave and Kara moaned, her jaw tensing as she tried to control herself beneath Lena. “Yes.” Kara managed to grunt out, her hands falling to Lena’s hips to force her harder onto her cock. 

Lena settled her hands on Kara’s abdomen and though she didn’t possess the strength to hold the alpha still, she compensated by lifting her cunt out of Kara’s reach so that her slick muscles wrapped around just the tip of her cock. She teased the alpha, pushing down just enough to take the first inch before easing off to hear her whimper for more. 

“You’re so close to coming again,” Lena noted with pride, her grin wicked as she rubbed her heated cunt over the slippery tip of Kara’s cock. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were in a rut.” 

“I’m not in a rut,” Kara confirmed, her heels restlessly digging into the bed as she tried to thrust up to bury herself in Lena’s hot cunt. “Just in love.” 

The tension softened out of Lena at that declaration and before she could think to check herself, she whispered, “Me too. Hopelessly.” 

It brought a touch of a smile to her lips and she rocked her pelvis over Kara, getting off to the shimmering tenderness in the alpha’s eyes. 

Her clit brushed against Kara as she undulated back and forth, her mouth open and jaw stiff as she felt an oncoming orgasm. Kara must have sensed it too and thumbed between her pussy lips, finding the reactive bead of nerves and stroking it until Lena shook. 

After that, it was a contest of who could be more insatiable and Kara sat upright with Lena still in her lap, their bodies tightly entwined as they coordinated their efforts. Kara’s hands slipped around her waist and Lena embraced her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. Their tantric position pushed Kara’s cock in so incredibly deep that it was almost like they were inseparable. 

“I want to make love to you every day.” Kara whispered into her lips and Lena could feel the emotions radiating off the alpha like heat. So warm and comforting that Lena melted into it, her body rocking with subtle undulations that pulled Kara’s cock deeper into her cunt. They were a sweaty and come-covered mess, wearing all of their desire down their thighs. 

Lena knew her lipstick was smeared and she must look a sight, because she could see it all over Kara’s neck and chin. 

Despite her appearance, Kara was still staring at her with hooded, lustful eyes and holding onto her like she might just be the best damn thing in the universe. 

God, it fucking killed her to be treated with such open, loving tenderness. 

Kara mistook the tears that filled her pale green eyes for happiness, because she kissed her, and praised her, and settled her soft palm over the swell of her belly to declare sincerely, “You make me so happy, Lena. I can’t wait to grow our family together.” 

Lena blamed the sensuality of the moment, and the perfect way Kara’s cock rubbed into her cunt for the sudden way her spine arched. The orgasm rippled through her core, strong and lasting, and spread outward to her limbs as she went boneless in Kara’s arms. Spasms continued through her pussy, and she squeezed tighter around the alpha’s cock until she milked the release out of her with a raspy moan. 

They didn’t stop. 

They couldn’t stop.

Kara’s unwavering love had burst a dam within Lena and all of her fears and worries poured out. 

She needed the pleasure Kara selflessly gave her to keep afloat, so she latched onto the alpha. 

Lena was desperate to prolong the moment between them for as long as possible to fend off the harsh truth that their relationship was broken because she was still broken. 

She kissed Kara fiercely, put enough heat into it to brand her love onto the alpha in the hope that it would make it stick and rode her harder. 

The smack of her thighs as she bounced on Kara’s lap almost drowned out the soft panting gasps she pulled from her and Lena wanted it all, every breath, every moan, every sigh, now more than ever. Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks to drink each of them down, to burn the whole day to memory. 

“More. I want to feel you, Kara, get me pregnant,” Lena whimpered desperately, giving Kara the fantasy because she knew she couldn’t live up to the reality — that all of this with Kara was temporary at best, in spite of the claim the alpha held over her. It made it all the more painful when she begged, “Make me yours forever.” 

Kara lifted her and carried her while sliding Lena’s cunt up and down over her girth. From the rambunctious thrusts, Lena found it difficult to wrap her legs around Kara, or do more than pant and moan. The alpha sank in deep only to hold her like that, as if to make her aware of just how full she was, and Lena remained suspended with every thick inch of Kara absolutely buried in her. 

Knotting together like that was an experience that made Lena shake uncontrollably and her teeth chatter from the orgasm that Kara’s cock forced out of her with continued motion. 

She screamed from it like she never had before, so loud that she was certain everyone on their floor heard her, and Kara’s enormous knot pressed her length into Lena’s pleasure points. 

Lena’s pussy contracted again and again from the slightest of movements and Kara’s hands moved to push at her backside to ensure she came hard. 

They stayed like that for hours, Kara’s knot never diminishing in size because her occasional thrusts made her release again, and it was the sheer amount of seed inside of Lena that eventually caused them to separate. It was just too much for her to take, and it pushed the gigantic knot free of her entrance and then puddled over both of them. 

Kara placed her in the bed to marvel at Lena’s cunt, and she was still so aroused that Lena rubbed at her cock with a few fast jerks. The alpha came all over chest and stomach, and Lena gasped at the way it all splashed over her. 

She whined because she wanted Kara’s knot back inside, and with tremendous effort she worked it back into her cunt. 

“Your knot has never lasted this long,” Lena commented a short while later, when they were in bed in an awkward arrangement of their limbs. 

“I feel really connected with you tonight, and I guess it’s affecting me,” Kara admitted as she rubbed some of her seed against Lena’s breast, using it to stimulate her nipple. 

“You guess,” Lena echoed with a quiet laugh and then leaned over as much as she could to kiss Kara — though they couldn’t quite flex enough to manage it in their current position. She gazed at Kara for a long moment, just a second too long – and then felt a stab of pain behind her eyes that warned of tears. 

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara asked, instantly worried and aware of Lena’s fluctuating emotions. Her brows twitched together and she pursed her mouth into a tight frown that she always wore whenever she was upset. 

“Pregnancy hormones,” Lena lied and her lips curved to a small smile as she pressed herself as close to Kara as she could get. 

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s belly and gently massaged the swell. “I should have known. Do you need anything right now? A drink? Are you having any cravings?”

It seemed like Kara’s concern lessened her knot, because it slipped out and the alpha was on her feet as if ready to do whatever Lena asked of her. 

“I’m just going to take a fast shower and afterwards you can share your éclairs with me.” Lena smirked and hurried away to the bathroom before Kara could catch sight of even a glimmer more of sadness in her eyes. 

She stepped foot in the en suite, only to hear Kara’s Superwatch make a noise and then she found herself eavesdropping on the alpha, who paced restlessly as she took a call from Alex. 

Lena ran the water at the faucet to make it seem like she was cleaning up instead of listening, although she distinctly heard Alex’s complaint. 

“Kara, something is going on with her,” Alex insisted forcefully through the line. “I don’t know what, but I swear to you, I followed Eve Teschmacher into L-Corp and it seemed like she’s been working there for Lena. I’m not questioning your judgment on this. I’m just begging you to make it make sense.” 

Lena froze and then lifted her own phone, which was still tangled up in her clothes from when she removed them earlier. She tapped in her passcodes and checked her messages with Hope, then she opened up her app. 

For a full minute she stared at the screen in silence, unable to process the information about the threat levels and unpredictable behavior in National City. She blinked and opened her mouth in a silent cry as she saw her name was at the top of the list. She was the biggest threat in National City. 

It was clear she required a more drastic intervention, and her fingers trembled as she notified Hope that she would come into the lab straight away to take care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For other chapters and a lot more smutty stories, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
